


Regresa a mí | Newtmas | Libro 3

by Loveless223



Series: My Newtmas Saga [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, newtmas - Freeform, thomesa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 52,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless223/pseuds/Loveless223
Summary: "Sigo sintiendo esas mamadas, Tommy, pero no quiero volver a estar contigo de esa manera."Las pruebas terminaron, C.R.U.E.L. así lo ha establecido: finalmente son libres.Newt comprende que el desierto influyó en él y en Thomas. Sabe perfectamente que las cosas no pueden ser como antes. Está cansado, irritable: se desconoce. Admitir que extraña a Thomas no es una opción, no cuando la verdad les es revelada de aquella manera.Thomas extraña a Newt. Entiende perfectamente que el desierto destruyó el "no sé qué" que había construido con el rubio. Las cosas se complican cuando comienzan a entender las razones que los llevaron a actuar de esa manera. Conseguir la redención parece una vía poco probable, pero no está dispuesto a dejar ir a su Tormenta Favorita.El tiempo ya no es un aliado, es una carrera contra el reloj y C.R.U.E.L. todavía tiene un último As bajo la manga.¦¦ Fanfic de Maze Runner: The Death Cure ¦¦【My Newtmas Saga】【Libro 3】
Relationships: Minho/Newt (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: My Newtmas Saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872838
Kudos: 4





	1. 00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son idea y creación de James Dashner y su Saga Maze Runner. El siguiente es tan solo un fanfic sin fines de lucro.

Observó el cuerpo sin vida que yacía sobre el concreto. La sangre manaba de la herida abierta, creando un enorme charco de líquido carmín que ya había comenzado a teñirle la suela de las deportivas.   
Volvió a cerrar la diestra sobre la culata del arma, arrugando ambas cejas, tratando de contener el mar de lágrimas que continuaban descendiendo de sus mejillas. Estaba hecho, lo había hecho, por él, por ambos, ¿no era así? Apretó los labios y cerró los ojos de nueva cuenta, terminando por desplomarse en el piso al tiempo que se llevaba ambas manos al rostro.   
Ira, dolor, un mar de confusión y emociones se alimentaba desde el fondo de su pecho, logrando que miles de palabras brotaran a medias de sus labios.

Tommy, su Tommy.

Soltó el arma, el sonido metálico le hizo perder el aliento durante un segundo forzándole a abrir los parpados de nueva cuenta, a admirar la escena que continuaba pintándose frente a él.

La luz se encendió de repente, la oscuridad que le había cegado durante horas le hizo llevarse el antebrazo al rostro, tratar de cubrirse de la explosión que se alzaba frente a él. Se sintió mareado por un segundo poco antes de sentir como el toque frío de alguien se cernía sobre su brazo. Con premura giró el rostro tan solo para encontrarse con un hombre bata blanca y guantes a tono. Le observaba en silencio, con una sonrisa: La Rata.

—Felicidades, Newt, has pasado la última fase de las pruebas —murmuró al tiempo que le halaba con firmeza, obligando al rubio a ponerse de pie.

El aire escaseó durante un segundo, el ambiente se tornó pesado. Newt parpadeó en una rápida sucesión de movimientos antes de atreverse a separar los labios, reprimiendo sus palabras cuando el hombre le hizo un escaso gesto para que guardara silencio.

—Tuvimos que improvisar un poco, solo un poco —añadió la Rata al tiempo que el rubio arrugaba el puente de la nariz, apretando la mandíbula fuertemente, reuniendo fuerzas para abalanzarse sobre el asqueroso hombre que continuaba soltando mamadas.

El puño de Newt no impactó contra el rostro de Janson, no cuando un par de hombres habían salido de la nada para apresarle y alejarle del hombre enfundado en blanco. Era extraño, sentía la ira burbujear, la razón desaparecer, a ese punto no le importaba más que una simple cosa: herir, herir a la maldita Rata.

—Mira otra vez a tu alrededor, Newt, ¿acaso puedes notar algo nuevo?

El rubio le observó perplejo, en silencio, gruñendo como animal poco antes de finalmente obedecer y dar un vistazo a la habitación. Sus labios se separaron abruptamente, sus pardos se expandieron y el aire volvió a tornarse escaso: ahí, a unos cuantos metros de él, donde se suponía yacía el cuerpo de Thomas, se hallaba un hombre común, un crank más, alguien que en su vida recordaba haber visto. De nuevo parpadeó confundido. Podía jurar que había forcejeado con Thomas, que le había atravesado una bala en la cabeza. Imposible.

—¿Tommy? —la voz le brotó en un hilo, la ira se tornó desesperación en menos de un instante—, ¡¿Dónde está Thomas?! —forcejeó una vez más con las manos que le sostenían, la Rata negó durante un instante antes de que el aire en sus pulmones fuese drenado cuando la explosión de dolor se activó en su estómago. El golpe le hizo encorvarse, abrir los ojos, toser en búsqueda de oxígeno vital. Escupió, el sabor metálico tiñó su boca antes de finalmente, sentir como las manos volvían a cerrarse en sus extremidades.

—Paciencia. Los verás a todos dentro de poco. Por ahora ¿no crees que es hora de un baño? Tienes sangre de crank por todos lados, aunque a este punto no importa, ¿lo sabes, no?

Newt volvió a guardar silencio sintiendo como el pequeño click en su cerebro hacía eco, haciéndole recordar que por supuesto, los jodidos sujetos los habían infectado a todos. Tenía la llamarada, él, Tommy, Minho, todos estaban infectados con el virus.

—Me alegra que lo comprendas. Pero no te preocupes, no hemos mentido con respecto a la cura. Hemos casi completado los planos de la zona letal. Los experimentos acabaron, tú y tus amigos son libres, o bueno, algo similar. El mundo no es un lugar habitable actualmente —la Rata hizo una pausa poco antes de darse la media vuelta, dispuesto a abandonar la habitación—. Una cosa más —añadió el hombre volviendo a ladear el rostro, logrando que su mirada conectara con el par pardo que le observaba rabiando a distancia—. Thomas no mentía, las pruebas terminaron, pueden... Hacer lo que más les parezca a partir de este momento. No existirá más control mental. Tómalo como un regalo final.

Y dicho aquello, la Rata se retiró.


	2. Capítulo 1

—¿Me estás escuchando?

La voz del asiático le hizo apartar la mirada de la pequeña mesa color blanco que se encontraba frente a ellos. Ladeó el rostro con ligereza terminando por parpadear confundido, como si con aquel gesto estuviese admitiendo que en efecto, Minho le había pescado pensando en cualquier cosa ajena a la conversación.

—No tengo que mirarte para prestarte atención, shank descerebrado —una pausa, media sonrisa y regresó sus pardos al extraño adorno que yacía al otro lado de la habitación, como si aquello fuese lo más interesante que se encontraba en el lugar.

—¿En serio? ¿De qué estaba hablando? —el asiático se limitó a deslizar uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros del más delgado, atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo. Aquello finalmente pareció despertar al menor de su pequeña ensoñación, logrando que sus pardos volvieran a viajar del otro lado de la habitación, hasta el miertero que se hallaba a su lado.

—De mamadas, seguramente —rodó los ojos con fastidio, tratando de ignorar los dedos que el más alto hundía con suavidad en uno de sus hombros.

—Newt, no sé qué clase de miertera prueba te pusieron, pero estoy seguro que la de cada uno fue distinta, esa maldita Rata lo mencionó. ¿Podrías al menos tratar de ayudarme a averiguar que mamada están tramando en esta ocasión?

El rubio le observó al tiempo que arrugaba ambas cejas, terminando por apretar los labios. No quería recordar. El aroma metálico de la sangre le inundó los sentidos, el ligero mareo se hizo presente. Revivió de nuevo aquel momento, el forcejeo, y claramente recordó cada minúsculo detalle del cuerpo de Thomas sin vida. Mató a Tommy, a su Tommy. La escena continuaba dándole vueltas en la cabeza, haciéndole querer devolver lo malditos panqueques que habían desayunado por aquella mañana. Había sido una ilusión, aquello no había sucedido, estaba bien, él no había metido una bala en el cerebro de su ex novio. Thomas estaba bien, seguía en su prueba, una que por lo visto, no había superado hasta ese momento.

—Olvídate por un segundo de esos mierteros. Tarde o temprano sabremos que pendejada quieren de nosotros —hizo una pausa poco antes de apartar de manera abrupta el brazo que se había deslizado encima de su cuerpo, poniéndose de pie en menos de un instante.

Newt no miró hacia atrás, no cuando sus pasos ya se apresuraban para atravesar la habitación hacia la única ventana del lugar, o al menos, la ilusión que aquella enorme pantalla les hacía creer. Se apoyó contra la pared cercana y trató de ignorar las voces a su alrededor. Todo había sido monótono desde que había salido de aquella habitación. Llevaban días enfrascados en la misma rutina, comer, dormir, hablar. Ese lugar le parecía una nueva celda, un castigo más. Estaba ansioso, desesperado, furioso, todo por partes iguales. ¿Dónde estaba Thomas?  
Las palabras de la Rata continuaban dándole vueltas en la cabeza, haciéndole partirse las últimas neuronas funcionales. ¿Por qué habían llegado hasta tal extremo? ¿Por qué manipular las acciones de Thomas? El vago recuerdo del desierto y de las declaraciones del shank le lograron sacar una pequeña sonrisa, o era muy estúpido o simplemente le encantaba ignorar la realidad.

Teresa, esa chica estaba involucrada en más de un sentido. Todo lo que había sucedido días atrás la involucraba, a ella, a Thomas, incluso a Brenda. ¿Por qué plopus se iban a esforzar tanto en joderle la miertera cosa que tenía con el imbécil shank?   
Cerró los ojos, negó con suavidad. Ya no quería pensar, se estaba volviendo loco dentro de aquellas paredes tratando de comprender algo que realmente, estaba fuera de su alcance. Pruebas, zona letal, cura.

—Hey —la dulce voz interrumpió sus cavilaciones, logrando que su mirada se enfocara en la chica de ojos azules que de momento, se había posicionado a unos cuantos pasos de donde se hallaba—. Newt —Teresa sonrió, logrando que el más alto bufara sonoramente mientras desviaba la mirada, evitando a la chica—. Sé que soy la persona que menos quieres ver ahora, pero de verdad creo que deberíamos hablar.

—¿Hablar? No, tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Tienes lo que quieres, espera al miertero en otro lugar lejos de mí —¿esa había sido su voz? Newt desconoció el tono que brotó de sus labios por aquel instante, la calma había abandonado sus palabras, la inquietud, la duda y el reproche estaban pintados en cada sílaba utilizada. Suspiró, trató de ignorar la insistente mirada que se volcaba sobre su persona por aquel instante.

—Tom y yo, nosotros realmente ...

—¡Shuck! Te dije que no quiero saberlo, no me interesa ¿qué parte de esa miertera cosa no comprendes? —estaba alterado, irritable, fuera de sí. En los últimos días todo giraba en una extraña actitud que él mismo comenzaba a desconocer.

Newt no dijo más, no cuando ya se estaba alejando de la chica, observando como Minho caminaba en su dirección, como si realmente hubiese adivinado lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. Minho, Minho. ¿Qué estaba esperando realmente de él? Su cabeza era plopus andante, no podía siquiera ordenar sus pensamientos, estaba harto, cansado, confundido. ¿Acaso el asiático esperaba que sucediese lo mismo que en el desierto? Mamadas. Apretó lo labios, se dispuso a macharse a la habitación de las literas, pero sus pasos se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos al segundo exacto en que la enorme puerta de metal se abrió.

Las miradas de todos los presentes fueron a parar en La Rata y más aún, en el singular compañero que se hallaba a su lado: Thomas.

El rubio observó confundido la escena. Los recuerdos regresaron como un remolino, haciéndole retroceder un paso, desear huir de aquel lugar, o probablemente, solo anhelar asegurarse que su shank favorito se encontraba vivo, ahí, con ellos, con él. Tragó suavemente poco antes de finalmente volver a mover sus pies, caminando en la dirección en que se hallaba el castaño. La sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de Thomas por aquel instante no tuvo comparación, logrando que Newt le observara confundido apenas a unos cuantos pasos de donde se encontraba.

Thomas de verdad deseaba hablar con el rubio. Bastaba con recordar esas semanas en el maldito cuarto de paredes acolchadas para saber con suficiencia, que a ese punto, Newt continuaba siendo lo más importante en su vida. Dio un par de pasos en la dirección del más alto, frenando su andar cuando la chica de los ojos azules se atravesó en su camino. El castaño le observó durante un segundo, tratando de ignorar la sonrisa que se pintó en los rojos labios de Teresa.

—Hey, hola —la pelinegra extendió la mano, tratando de saludarlo, logrando que Thomas correspondiera el gesto por un segundo. Bastó aquel sutil tacto para recordar toda la miertera cosa que había atravesado en el desierto por su culpa, ocasionando que apartara la mano, como si el tacto de la chica le hubiese quemado de repente. Teresa le observó confundida al tiempo que las voces a su alrededor comenzaban a alzarse, a burlarle, a continuar haciendo alusión a la relación que todos suponían, mantenía con ella.

Un par de pardos volvieron a centrarse en él. Thomas leyó en aquel instante el cúmulo de sentimientos que desbordaban aquel par de iris claros. Newt le estaba analizando en silencio, reprochando. No sabía definir el resto de los sentimientos que lograban atravesarlo por aquel instante. La necesidad lo embargó, deseó con toda su alma el ser capaz de decirle lo mucho que se arrepentía por todo lo sucedido, lo mucho que lo había extrañado, la conclusión a la que había llegado durante las semanas que había vivido en soledad, anhelando el volver a sentir su presencia. Apretó los labios y dio dos pasos en su dirección, Newt retrocedió en consecuencia.

—Al menos no te dejaste morir —el tono que brotó de los labios del rubio estuvo teñido de reproche, de molestia. Lo cierto es que la escena frente a él no había sido absolutamente nada agradable, tan solo había funcionado como un detonante de los recuerdos que aun guardaba del desierto.

Newt comprendía que a ese punto su relación con Thomas estaba rota, destruida. No había absolutamente nada que C.R.U.E.L. y sus pruebas hubiesen podido dejar de pie. No odiaba a Thomas, lo anhelaba tanto como lo necesitaba, pero a ese punto no deseaba volver a sentirse herido, vulnerable: cansado. Era estúpido pensar que una organización como aquella se hubiese esforzado tanto en joderlo de esa manera. No tenía sentido, las cosas solo habían sucedido porque sí, y era todo. Manipulado o no, Thomas había hecho... Todo aquello. Lo mantenía fresco, taladrándole los pensamientos.

—Newt nosotros...

—¡Pedazo de plopus sigues con vida! —una palmada en el hombro y Thomas supo que Minho se hallaba a su lado, sonriendo, interrumpiendo la escena tan íntima que había comenzado a construir con Newt. Le bastó con echar un vistazo en la figura del rubio para saber que se sentía irritado por la abrupta jugada del asiático.

—Nuestro larchito favorito fue el último en aparecer. Fue el más lento de todos —la voz de Sartén sonó por encima del barullo, logrando que el rubio volviese a retroceder dos pasos, alejándose el cúmulo de gente que ya se había reunido alrededor de Thomas.

Los pardos viajaron del héroe del laberinto, hacia el atril del pequeño auditorio, notando como la Rata había tomado lugar en el mismo, tratando de llamar la atención de todos los presentes. El discurso fue escaso, más de lo mismo, más de las pruebas, más de las justificaciones sin sentido que habían estado tirando desde que habían salido del laberinto. De algún modo, Newt decidió ignorar aquello, desviar la mirada, memorizar las miradas de los demás habitantes. A ese punto solo deseaba romperle la nariz a la Rata.   
Neutralizador, recuerdos. Las palabras rebotaron en su cabeza, trató de imaginar si acaso podía evocar alguna minúscula parte de su vida antes de... bueno, de todo aquello: nada.

La familiaridad con la que había observado a Thomas había desaparecido, en su lugar solo se había instalado en enorme vacío que lo mantenía lejos de cualquier pensamiento. A ese punto ya había decidido que no deseaba recordar, que se encontraba mejor de esa manera. El mundo era un jodido caos y probablemente lo único bueno en su vida, se hallaba a medio metro de distancia, observándole en silencio.

—... Algunos de ustedes son inmunes a la llamarada, pero otros no —la Rata continuaba hablando y probablemente había sido hasta ese preciso momento que Newt había reparado en ello. Inmune, ¿acaso existía la posibilidad de enfrentar a la llamarada y salir victorioso? —, les voy a ir leyendo la lista. Les pido que hagan un esfuerzo por tomarlo con calma.

Newt observó en silencio al hombre de toscos rasgos poco antes de sentir el suave tacto que se había instalado en una de sus manos: Thomas. Durante un breve segundo deseó alejarlo, pero el pensamiento fue desechado al momento exacto en que la Rata continuó con su discurso.

—La mayoría de ustedes son inmunes., aunque ahora solo dos de ustedes son considerados como candidatos, pero bien, dejemos el tema para después. Vayamos a la lista —continuó hablando al tiempo que bajaba la mirada y observaba el papel que tenía en las manos—. Las siguientes personas no son inmunes...

Silencio.

Murmullos.

—Newt, ...

Su nombre.

El primer nombre que la Rata había mencionado había sido el propio. No era inmune. Estaba infectado. No era inmune. Sería un crank, se convertiría en una de las cosas que había visto días atrás en el desierto. Viviría sin raciocinio, moriría desconociéndose.   
Vaciló durante un instante, quiso reír, pero el apretón que recibió en la diestra le hizo volver a la realidad. Le bastó con leer la preocupación en los ojos de Thomas para tirar un bufido al aire. Él no estaba en la lista, Thomas era inmune.

—Bah, no es como si esperara estar vivo a estas alturas —la broma se deslizó fuera de los labios de Newt en un vago intento de controlar la reacción del castaño a su lado. Soltó el agarre del más bajo y desvió la mirada, apretando los labios con suavidad.

Era como si temiera infectarlo, era como si Thomas pudiese ser manchado con su sangre... infectada. Ilógico, él era inmune, él viviría, no sería un crank.

—Newt —el nombre del rubio brotó con desesperación de los labios de Thomas. Se negaba a creer lo que acababa de escuchar, a su alrededor el resto de los grupos elevaba la voz, los nombres no inmunes eran escasos, pero la noticia les había afectado a todos por igual.

—Tommy, cálmate, no es como si no hubiese tenido una buena vida hasta ahora —Newt trató de pensar, de evocar el único buen recuerdo que guardaba de esos mierteros años. Bastaba con saber que al menos se había permitido un par de cosas con él, el resto era historia.

—¿Cómo me pides esa mamada, Newt? —Thomas sentía el nudo escalando en su garganta, negándose a aceptar la actitud tan relajada que el rubio le estaba mostrando por aquel instante, ¿acaso no comprendía lo que eso significaba?

—Todos vamos a morir en algún momento, Thomas, ¿quieres dejarlo estar? —Newt rodó los ojos fastidiado, harto. No necesitaba volver a memorizar el rostro que Thomas le mostraba por aquel instante, no cuando lo había contemplado cientos de veces en el laberinto cuando había sido un miertero para con él.

¿En serio Newt estaba comportándose de esa manera? Thomas le observó incrédulo, quizá hasta molesto. Era como si el rubio estuviese resignado a su destino, como si simplemente lo hubiese aceptado, como si realmente estuviese deseando morir. Pero estaban ahí para una cura ¿no? Aun si Newt estaba infectado se suponía que toda la garlopada que habían pasado era con ese objetivo. Newt no tenía que convertirse en una de esas cosas que había visto en el desierto.

Thomas volvió a apretar los labios en una fina línea, tratando de ignorar el ligero cosquilleo que sus yemas ejercían y la necesidad que sentía de volver a sujetar la mano del rubio. Alzó la mirada, percibió la presencia de Minho, como si este deseara atravesarle: le reprochaba en silencio, bastaba un gesto para saber a lo que se refería. Contuvo el aliento, apartó la mirada, centró sus mieles en Newt. El rubio estaba quieto, tenso, con los pardos fijos en el suelo debajo de las deportivas que calzaba. No existía rastro alguno del shank risueño que había conocido en el área, ahí solo estaba un larcho al que había comenzado a desconocer, ¿y todo gracias a qué? A él.

El movimiento a su alrededor le alertó, Thomas salió de sus cavilaciones al segundo exacto en que notó como los demás habitantes comenzaban a avanzar hacia la siguiente habitación, guiados por la explicación de la Rata —a la que por cierto había dejado de prestar atención—. Cuando el rubio dio un paso hacia adelante, Thomas extendió la diestra y le cogió con fuerza de la muñeca, halándole contra él. No importó la negativa, no importó que Newt casi le rompiera la cara con el golpe que se instaló en su mentón. Fue instinto, fue necesidad, no lo supo definir, no cuando sus brazos ya se hallaban anclados a la delgada cintura del más alto. Newt tembló entre sus brazos, escuchó una maldición, un suspiro y fue todo. El rubio dejó de pelear, permitió que sus brazos cayeran laxos, que su cuerpo que pegara al de él.

—Miertero a como no... —las palabras cesaron de manera abrupta al segundo exacto en que los labios de Thomas se dejaron ir sobre los propios. Fue dulce, escaso. Los labios del menor se amoldaron perfectamente a su boca. Newt suspiró de mero gusto, permitiéndose ladear el rostro, dejarse llevar por el abrasador sentimiento que Thomas despertaba en él.

Durante un momento todo desapareció. Durante un momento se halló mareado, vulnerable, como si el desierto no hubiese ocurrido, como si se encontrara en las Lápidas, besándose con el inútil shank a escondidas. La voz que clamaba en su interior se desvanecía, lento, pausado, haciéndole olvidar la razón por la que su ser entero temblaba de terror. Percibió el segundo exacto en que los labios de Thomas se separaron de él, antes de que apenas un murmuro inundara sus sentidos por completo. Su nombre se deslizó lenta y repetidamente de los labios del castaño, tiñéndose de súplica y ansiedad. Durante un momento estuvo a punto de ceder, de volcar todo el cúmulo de sentimientos que volvían a consumirle por dentro, pero fue entonces que la voz en su cabeza cobró más fuerza, clamando, rasgando, devolviéndole a la realidad en menos de un instante: infección, crank, llamarada.

Como si Thomas le hubiese quemado, Newt le apartó de un movimiento, dando un paso hacia atrás, observándole durante un breve segundo.

—Inútil miertero, ¿qué parte de _soy un crank_ no comprendes? —no quiso esperar respuesta, no cuando sabía que era estúpido querer proteger a Thomas cuando ya había quedado claro que él era un inmune. Pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía como una especie de bomba radioactiva, como si su presencia fuese capaz de manchar cada centímetro de la piel adornada con lunares.

Thomas protestó, le buscó al instante, tratando de volver a nulificar la distancia entre ellos, pero Newt se alejó una vez más, caminando con premura hacia la habitación en que el resto de los suyos se encontraba. La Rata seguía hablando, explicando el extraño proceso que les aguardaba por delante, pero el rubio decidió ignorar aquel hecho por segunda ocasión, sumiéndose lentamente en los pensamientos que no dejaban de marearle.

Los murmullos no hicieron más que exasperarlo más de lo que ya estaba, a ese punto todos discutían en voz baja, mientras la Rata continuaba pidiendo silencio.   
Cuando caminó hasta donde el asiático se hallaba supo finalmente que estaban considerando la idea de recuperar sus recuerdos. ¿Era posible? Sartén habló de un neutralizador, repitió como un maldito perico lo que la Rata había mencionado y que él se había perdido por andar besándose con Thomas. Parpadeó confundido y meditó la idea durante un segundo: imposible. No lo haría. No confiaría en C.R.U.E.L., no aceptaría algo más de ellos, mucho menos, que le metieran lo que fuera en la cabeza.

—No lo haré —la voz de Thomas sonó detrás de él, haciéndole dar un escaso brinco que apenas y el propio castaño había notado. Teresa habló, pero Newt no prestó atención, no cuando Minho también se negaba esa mamada.

—Yo tampoco lo haré —el murmuro del rubio fue escaso, pero convencido. A ese punto sabía que mientras menos hablara, parecía ser mejor.

—Bien, está decidido, si Teresa lo hace —continuó el asiático haciendo énfasis en el nombre de la chica ausente—, yo no lo haré. Cuando llegue nuestro turno simplemente pasaremos de largo y lo dejaremos ir.

Fue un suspiro la respuesta de los demás, y probablemente cuando alguno de los presentes estuvo a punto de decir algo, la Rata reingresó a la habitación. Bastó aquello para que los tres se echaran una mirada y asintieran con suavidad, reafirmando la decisión que habían tomado apenas unos minutos atrás.

Newt dio un paso hacia adelante, tratando de volver a establecer distancia con Thomas, como si simplemente estuviese obedeciendo la orden de la Rata quien ya había comenzado a acomodar a todos en pequeños grupos. No estaba pensando con claridad y tener al castaño a su lado implicaba enfrentar un riesgo más. Desvió la mirada, mantuvo sus ojos fijos por un segundo en la chica que no dejaba se observarle a unos cuantos metros de donde se hallaba. Era como la mirada de odio hubiese desparecido, como si la Teresa que había estado metiéndose con él ahora simplemente tratara de reparar el daño. Le pareció absurdo el pensamiento y lo desechó de inmediato.

—Newt —esta vez fue Minho quien lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, logrando que sus pardos se fijaran en él, acompañando a un extraño gesto de molestia que se pintó en sus facciones por aquel instante—. Probablemente no es el mejor momento pero...

—Tienes razón garlopo, no es el mejor momento. Fija tu miertera mirada al frente y ... —sus palabras quedaron al aire al segundo exacto en que la Rata mencionó su nombre. Era su turno, en esa habitación había una cama para él y un montón de aparatitos dispuestos a jugar con su cerebro—. No lo haré. Usted dijo que podíamos decidir ¿no? —Newt arrugó ambas cejas, logrando que la Rata le observara con curiosidad mal disfrazada.

—¿Entiendes a lo que te estás negando, A5? ¿Tu pasado y la historia que hilaron antes del laberinto? —Janson entrecerró los ojos y Newt solo bufó molesto—. Bien, continuemos.

¿A5? Le llamó como una maldita rata de laboratorio. Bueno, eso habían sido ¿qué no? El rubio se limitó a retroceder un par de pasos, a ceder su lugar y a ignorar la mirada que Thomas le estaba dedicando por aquel instante. Probablemente el burbujeante enojo le impidió reparar en las preguntas de la Rata, a ese punto solo deseaba romperle la cara a alguien, quien fuese.

Suspiró, apretó los puños, observó a su alrededor. Minho se había posicionado a su lado justo después de haberse negado de igual manera. A ese punto solo quedaba un reducido grupo, incluyendo a Thomas.   
Cuando llegaron a la última habitación y la Rata mencionó el nombre del castaño recibiendo una negativa de su parte, la tensión solo aumentó. Era como si la respuesta de Thomas no la hubiese esperado, como si aquello no fuera parte del plan.

—Ey, don Rata ¿se siente bien? —la broma de Minho probablemente llegó en el mejor momento, quizá porque en aquel preciso instante, el interior de la habitación donde se suponía estaría el último grupo, se develó, mostrando a la misma castaña del desierto.

Brenda.

La chica pareció olvidar su puesto y su lugar, corriendo hacia Thomas, abrazándolo, ignorando las miradas que se habían volcado sobre ambos.   
Newt les asesinó en silencio. ¿Qué acaso esa mujer no se cansaba de tocar lo que era suyo? Apretó los labios y desechó la idea cuando la repasó por segunda ocasión. No, Thomas y él ya no tenían nada en común, podía entregarse a los brazos de Brenda cuantas veces le viniera en gana.   
Quizá, como si el castaño hubiese leído sus pensamientos, alejó a la chica, sonriendo de manera comprometida mientras daba un paso en la dirección del rubio, quien ciertamente, le había ignorado por completo.

—¿Esa chica está con ellos? —la voz de Minho sonó burlona, como si realmente hubiese esperado algo como ello, pero ninguno de los otros dos hizo caso, no cuando la Rata ya estaba reprendiendo a la chica para después observarlos fijamente.

—Me alegra que al menos una de tus novias te siga amando —Newt rodó los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos y trataba de no romperle la cara a la crank que se alejaba lentamente de ellos. 

—No es mi novia, nunca fue...

—¡Shuck! Thomas este no es momento para eso —¿Minho estaba tratando de evitar una discusión o simplemente manteniendo a salvo a Newt?

—¿Podemos continuar con esto? —la voz de la Rata volvió a sonar en el fondo al preciso instante en que unos sujetos aparecían y se posicionaban junto al grupo de rebeldes. Tenían las manos llenas con armas que realmente, no se miraban nada amigables.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿No se suponía que podíamos elegir? —Thomas observó a Janson con cara de pocos amigos, al segundo que una mujer le apuntaba con una de esas extrañas cosas, como si estuviera advirtiéndole de muda manera que debía permanecer justo en donde estaba.

—Se debe a que no confío en ustedes. Además, ya tomaron una decisión, deben abstenerse a las consecuencias —las palabras cesaron tras aquello, la Rata pareció simplemente ignorar las miradas que le dirigieron, más aún cuando el mini ejército parecía elegir a su habitante favorito para sacarlo del lugar.

Newt. El nombre del rubio saltó a los pensamientos de Thomas en menos de un instante, logrando que sus mieles viajaran de la Rata hacia el shank que estaba observando al tipo detrás de él con cara de pocos amigos. No hubo tiempo para más, no cuando los sujetos se pasaron las cuerdas de los lanzadores en los hombros, procediendo a tomarlos de los brazos para sacarlos de ese lugar a la fuerza.

—¡Shuck! ¡¿Qué miertera cosa les sucede?! —¿en serio estaba pasando esa mamada? Newt no había dudado ni un segundo apenas sintió como el corpulento sujeto le había comenzado a arrastrar por la habitación. Ambas manos fueron a parar sobre el grueso antebrazo del sujeto, intentando en vano sacarse el tosco agarre que estaba ejerciendo sobre su persona por aquel instante. No quería que lo tocara, quería sacárselo de encima, romperle la cara y salir pitando de ahí.

—¡Newt! —Thomas. El rubio apenas y reparó en la voz del menor cuando su nombre volvió a sonar por el pasillo: el castaño luchaba, trataba de sacarse a su guardia personal y su mirada estaba posada en él, solo en él. Tragó grueso, utilizó uno de sus pies para tratar de frenar el avance del sujeto que lo arrastraba, pero a cambio de ello solo recibió un jalón que le hizo desistir de la idea.

Un gemido y su atención volvió a centrarse en Thomas.

—¡Suéltalo miertero cabeza de plopus! —la ira estalló de un momento a otro. Thomas estaba siendo arrastrado justo como él, y probablemente, debía preocuparse más de su situación que la del otro. Un segundo, dos, el golpe en su estómago le hizo soltar el aire retenido, dejar de pelear y simplemente dejarse llevar en silencio durante el resto del trayecto.

El sonido de la puerta de metal le hizo salir del aturdimiento, los brazos que se cerraron alrededor de su aletargado cuerpo lograron que reaccionara en menos de un instante.

—¡¿En qué mamada estabas pensando, miertero?! —Thomas le estaba observando con reproche, Newt casi saltó y se alejó de él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No quería responder a ello, no quería admitir el sentimiento irracional que le invadió ahí atrás, no cuando estaba encerrado con el castaño y el imbécil asiático en... quien sabe dónde.

—¡Shuck! Al menos sé agradecido, el golpe me tocó a mí, cerebro de penitente —Newt apretó los labios al instante en que el bufido de Minho se dejó escuchar por la habitación.

—Hay un baño ahí, vayan a pelear lejos de mí —. La mirada de color pardo viajó de las horribles paredes hacia el asiático que había tomado asiento en una de las literas al otro lado del lugar. Minho irradiaba celos en todo el sentido de la palabra.

—Tengo hambre —Newt desvió su atención del hecho recién descubierto hasta el pequeño refrigerador que yacía en la habitación. Ignoró la mirada de Thomas y la molestia de Minho, caminando hasta el electrodoméstico, sorprendiéndose de hallar comida en su interior—. Al menos no moriremos de hambre.


	3. Capítulo 2

El tic tac del pequeño reloj de la habitación parecía que iba a volverlo loco. Apenas unas horas atrás se habían atascado con platillos que les habían hecho llegar, después de claro, asegurarse de que a la siguiente oportunidad, lucharían con uñas y dientes para salir del lugar.   
Era como si los hubiesen encerrado de nueva cuenta en una habitación como el auditorio, solo que estaba vez, tenía a su ex novio y al idiota asiático que no perdía ni una maldita oportunidad.

Newt terminó por soltar un resoplido poco antes de volver a acomodarse sobre la suavidad del colchón, cerrando los ojos e ignorando por milésima vez, los fuertes ronquidos que el asiático estaba echando en la siguiente litera. Parecía que Minho podía dormir sobre rocas hirviendo y ello probablemente, no representaría problema. Apretó los parpados y trató de ignorar el extraño cosquilleo que le invadió de repente: Thomas había decidido dormir lejos, en la cama inferior de la litera que el asiático había tomado.

Llevó sus dedos hacia la sábana una vez más, terminando por cubrirse hasta las narices y tratando de dormir. Necesitaba recuperar energías. Cuando la puerta se abriera de nuevo, se abalanzarían sobre los guardias y lucharían, esta vez de verdad. Aunque probablemente no le emocionaba mucho la idea de vivir en el exterior y convertirse en un crank, probablemente era muchísimo más atrayente el morir libre, y no como una rata de laboratorio en otra de las pruebas de C.R.U.E.L.

Soltó un suspiro más ahogado y se relajó por completo, esta vez dejándose llevar por el cansancio e ignorando todo el cúmulo de pensamientos que continuaban alojándose en su cabeza. Fue el crujir de la cama lo que le hizo abrir los ojos, probablemente, a punto de tirar un golpe hacia la oscuridad, pero la calidez de unas manos ajenas sobre sus labios le hizo callar y desistir casi de inmediato de la idea: Thomas. Newt estuvo a punto de levantarse de la cama y de apartar las manos del otro de su cara, pero desechó la idea cuando el cálido aliento del chico dio de lleno contra una de sus orejas.

—Solo necesito unos minutos, solo eso —fue una súplica, un murmuro teñido de mil emociones que Newt no supo cómo describir. La única respuesta que pudo emitir por aquel instante, había sido un extraño gruñido que murió al segundo exacto en que la sonrisa del castaño inundó sus sentidos.

No hubo más tras aquello. Con los pies descalzos y con cara de pocos amigos, el antiguo segundo al mando terminó por abandonar la comodidad de la cama, sintiendo como los dedos de Thomas se encajaban con suma suavidad en la piel de una de sus muñecas.   
Apenas eran unos metros los que separaban el baño de las literas, pero probablemente, el pequeño espacio era una mejor opción que charlar en la habitación que era amenizada por los bellos ronquidos de Minho.

Cuando el click de la puerta se dejó escuchar, el rubio ya se había apoyado contra la pared enlosada, lo más lejos posible de lo que se hallaba Thomas por aquel instante. Había una pequeña regadera a un lado, a un par de metros el inodoro, y justo enfrente, el lavamanos. Después un extraño pasillo de un metro, que daba hacia la puerta, justo donde el castaño se hallaba apoyado.

—Tienes cinco minutos. Tengo sueño, miertero, y a como salgas con una mamada como la de ayer, te juro que te parto el hocico a golpes —Thomas le observó con una sonrisa, como si estuviese ignorando la advertencia que Newt acababa de soltarle por aquel instante.

—¿Podrías dejar de amenazarme cada cinco minutos? —la pregunta fue simple, quizá hasta inocente. Newt solo se cruzó de brazos y bajó la mirada, como si fuese un niño recién descubierto en plena fechoría.

—Si dejarás de actuar como descerebrado probablemente ya no te trataría como uno —. El rubio hizo una pausa y esta vez volvió a mirar a Thomas—, ¿algo más para añadir? ¿No? Muy bien, buenas noches —. Lo cierto es que no quería escuchar más. Estaba harto de las explicaciones del desierto, de la actitud de Thomas y de todo. No quería continuar hurgando en la herida ni tratar de hallar explicación alguna para lo que había sucedido. Las cosas eran así y ya. Probablemente era esa la razón por la que el rubio ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta, completamente decidido a hacer a un lado al castaño para regresar a la estúpida cama y tratar de dormir; pero sus planes quedaron frustrados al segundo en que Thomas interrumpió su andar sujetándole de los brazos y acorralándolo contra la pared en que la se había apoyado apenas unos momentos atrás.

—No voy a continuar explicando las cosas, Newt, las palabras son inútiles. Vale, lo he entendido, desde que terminé esa prueba comprendí que no voy a borrar lo que hice pidiendo perdón mil veces.

—Me alegra que lo entiendas, Tommy, en serio. Qué lindo, maduraste. Felicidades —Newt rodó los ojos con ironía poco antes de subir las manos para sujetar las muñecas de Thomas, tratando de alejarlo de él: fue en vano. En el segundo exacto en que hizo el ademán del movimiento, el castaño simplemente se fue encima de él, ignorando su molestia, ignorando su negativa. Sintió el escaso roce de los labios de Thomas sobre los propios, los efímeros segundos que el beso duró antes de que lo alejara de él de manera definitiva—. ¡Shuck! Deja esas mamadas, Thomas, déjalo estar. Terminamos, lo dejaste en claro. Ahí afuera está esa larchita, ve a buscarla, tengan hijos y sean felices, Minho lo dijo ¿qué no?

Thomas apretó los labios y probablemente estuvo a punto de responder las palabras de Newt, pero en lugar de ello, terminó por ir de nueva cuenta hasta donde este se hallaba, sujetándole con firmeza de las muñecas para elevarlas por encima de la rubia melena del más alto. Esta vez el beso no tuvo interrupción, esta vez sus labios mordieron los de Newt, reclamaron, marcaron. Le iba a dejar en claro que ese era él, que no estaba siendo manipulado por nadie, que realmente deseaba estar con el rubio y no con Brenda, ni mucho menos con Teresa. Sentir el cuerpo del mayor revolverse debajo suyo le hizo vacilar, estar a punto de soltarlo, pero el lento ceder que comenzó a percibir por parte de este, le dio la pauta suficiente para llegar hasta el final.

—Newt, eres tú, solo tú, siempre has sido tú. ¿No lo entiendes aún, garlopo? —fue un suspiro, fue la voz de Thomas cargada de sentimiento, de deseo. Newt no lo supo definir, no cuando estaba enfocado en tratar de soltarse del agarre del otro para romperle la cara en cualquier descuido. Un nuevo beso llegó, la misma intensidad y reclamo secundaron también en esa ocasión.

—Voy a molerte a golpes, shank, te lo juro, te ... —un beso más y la perdición estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Le gustaba, el sabor de Thomas lo hipnotizaba con lentitud, lo llevaba hacia aquella orilla que había olvidado que existía en el mar de dudas que aquejaban su mente. La negativa fue inferior. Esta vez sus labios se abrieron, se permitió recibir la lengua del castaño, saborearlo, sentirse devorado, deseado. Su cuerpo se relajó, un gemido ahogado brotó desde el fondo de su garganta, logrando que Thomas interrumpiera el beso.

—Voy a pasar el resto de mis días haciéndotelo entender —había una sonrisa bailando en los labios del menor y probablemente se debía al ligero color carmín que ya había hecho presencia en las mejillas del rubio.

—Eres hombre muerto —el castaño solo sonrió ante la vaga amenaza que Newt le soltó por aquel instante.

¿Servía de algo negar que se anhelaban mutuamente? La incesante voz que brotaba desde el fondo de la cabeza de Newt, estaba gritando, desgarrándose, tratando de hacerlo retroceder. Pero los labios de Thomas sobre sus mejillas, sobre su nariz y sobre su mentón, le estaban haciendo ignorar los bramidos que su orgullo tiraba repetidamente.

—Muerto y feliz —murmuró el menor al tiempo que bajaba sus labios hasta el cuello del rubio, depositando un escaso beso en la curvatura del mismo—. Me gusta como hueles.

—Al maldito jabón barato de C.R.U.E.L. Déjate de mamadas que voy a romperte los huevos a... —el gemido brotó de su garganta al preciso instante que el castaño le mordió con firmeza, procediendo a lamer con devoción el área que recién había marcado con tan inusual gesto—. Detente... Garlopo inútil, no te la vas a acabar, tú... —la frase volvió a cortarse, el calor subió desde la base de su columna vertebral hasta la nuca, producto de la rodilla que Thomas había colado en el medio de sus piernas.

Los besos devotos continuaron sobre la piel de su cuello, las manos de Thomas abandonaron con suma lentitud la prisión que habían marcado minutos atrás, dejando que los brazos de Newt descendieran y quedaran laxos a cada lado de su cuerpo, poco antes de reposicionarse sobre el cuerpo que le arrinconaba con firmeza. Newt cerró los ojos al tiempo que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando apenas fue capaz de sentir como los dedos del menor se colaban debajo de la tela de la sencilla camisa que portaba por aquel instante. La frialdad de las yemas del menor contrarrestó el calor que ya se había hecho presente en él, haciéndole temblar de manera evidente.

—Detente... —la súplica volvió a brotar de sus labios al tiempo que Thomas suspiraba de mero gusto, mordiendo con suavidad uno de los lóbulos del rubio. Newt comprendía perfectamente que seguía siendo un estúpido, que el efecto que Thomas ocasionaba en él seguía tan presente como siempre. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba aquello, necesitaba sentir que las palabras del castaño tenían peso, veracidad, que realmente Thomas solo tenía ojos para él.

—Detenme... —fue un susurro lascivo, fueron los labios del más bajo ahogándose en el deseo que manaba de su cuerpo por aquel instante. Las manos de Thomas recorrían cada centímetro de la lechosa piel de su rubio, alcanzando su pecho, las rosadas tetillas. Deslizó sus pulgares por encima de los erectos pezones antes de apretarlos con suavidad, logrando que Newt gimiera muy bajito mientras temblaba contra su cuerpo.

Suyo. Newt era suyo. Se pertenecían, y probablemente a ese punto estaba decidido a demostrárselo cada vez que le fuera posible. Tenía que dejarle en claro que el desierto no había sido más que un juego de C.R.U.E.L., que él no estaba perdido ni por Teresa ni por Brenda, que siempre sería él y nada más él.

—Newt —deseo, súplica y en el fondo de cada letra impregnado con firmeza yacía aquel sentimiento que no había muerto ni con las manipulaciones de los Creadores.

Con los ojos cerrados y con las manos anclándose a los sencillos pantalones deportivos que Newt portaba por aquel instante, Thomas se dejó ir hasta el suelo, apoyando las rodillas sobre las baldosas recién lustradas del reducido espacio. Sus labios buscaron el bulto ya visible debajo de la tela color negro, besando la calidez y sintiendo como Newt se revolvía ante el generoso toque de su boca.

—Newt... —el nombre del rubio volvió a brotar de sus labios, poco antes de que sus manos se enredaran en el elástico sobre las pequeñas caderas de su chico. Levantó la mirada solo para admirar el rostro del rubio, quien, negándose a abrir los ojos, jadeaba y se revolvía contra la fría pared a sus espaldas—. ¿Me detengo? —probablemente estaba jugando sucio, probablemente estaba usando el deseo de ambos a su favor. Vale, aún podía echar marcha atrás y volver a la cama a tratar de bajarse la calentura con una buena paja.

—Tommy voy a matarte —Thomas reconoció aquella voz de inmediato, la sonrisa abordó sus labios y la negativa se instaló en su rostro. Ahí estaba su chico, el rubio que lo traía loco desde que recordaba, el Newt del que se había enamorado tantos días atrás en el laberinto.

Solo necesitó aquello para bajar las prendas del rubio, incluyendo los ajustados boxers que sabía tenía debajo del deportivo. El miembro erecto de este se liberó en menos de un instante, hinchado, rosado, goteando. Thomas se relamió los labios poco antes de terminar por posarlos sobre la rosada punta, succionando con suma suavidad la abertura de la misma. Aquello fue suficiente para lograr que las manos de Newt se instalaran en la melena castaña, haciendo un vago intento de alejarlo del premio que Thomas, no estaba dispuesto a abandonar.

—Eres perfecto.

—Déjate de mamadas, Tommy —Newt apretó los labios, se mordió el inferior, logrando que el castaño volviese a suspirar en el medio de su ensoñación.

—No, son mi deporte favorito —no hubo más palabras, no cuando la boca de Thomas ya había ido a parar sobre la extensión de carne del más alto, envolviéndola por completo.

Newt se estremeció al instante, dejando que su diestra abandonara la castaña melena para posarse sobre sus labios, en un vago intento por mantener a raya los lascivos sonidos que ya habían comenzado a brotar desde los mismos.

Aquello era suficiente para que el menor continuara succionando, moviendo su boca, devorando el sexo que se abría paso a través de esta. No supo en qué segundo forzó su mandíbula, no supo el momento exacto en que la punta del mayor rozó su garganta, no hasta que sus ojos se aguaron, no hasta que casi perdió la respiración, obligándose a sacar la extensión de carne. Tosió, mantuvo los labios separados y luchó por recuperar el aliento. Elevó la mirada tan solo para encontrarse con los pardos cristalizados y completamente perdidos, al tiempo que aquel par de rosados labios separados dejaban morir un par de suaves gemidos. Solo él tenía la dicha de observar a Newt de esa manera, solo él y nadie más que él. Con aquel pensamiento talandrándole la cabeza, el castaño volvió a enterrar el pene del rubio dentro de su boca, ignorando el ligero temblor de su quijada al momento en que volvió a forzarla para recibirlo por completo. Deslizó su lengua sobre la base, percibió cada vena dilatada, logrando que el sexo de Newt se estremeciera nuevamente dentro de su boca. Bastó aquello para que el castaño llevase sus manos hasta las nalgas del otro, separándolas, buscando el pequeño lugar que solamente él se había encargado de profanar.

Hasta ese punto, Newt parecía no querer detenerse, totalmente ajeno a él, absorto, entregado. Aquello le bastaba para saber que había sido un imbécil por dejarse manipular de aquella manera. Newt tan orgulloso, tan sarcástico, tan alegre, tan anti romántico. Ese mismo Newt que solamente con él mostraba aquel lado abierto, lascivo, vulnerable. Su Newt.   
Cerró los ojos, succionó de nuevo poco antes de finalmente hundir su índice dentro del pequeño y palpitante canal del más alto. La respuesta llegó en forma de gemido. El rubio tembló, probablemente estuvo a punto de dejarse ir hasta el piso, pero las manos de Thomas aferradas a sus nalgas le mantuvieron en su lugar, firme.

Era un espectáculo contemplarlo por aquel instante. Thomas subía, bajaba, devoraba la carne hinchada, manteniendo sus mieles fijos en la figura del otro, en sus gestos. Sentía como el interior de Newt apretaba su índice, como se negaba a dejarlo ir más adentro, y como finalmente se relajaba cuando su yema alcanzaba el fondo de sus paredes, justo donde su dulce punto se encontraba. Dejó ir un segundo dedo, estirando el apretado canal, disfrutando del sabor de Newt, del estremecimiento que era capaz de percibir cada que doblaba sus falanges y apretaba con firmeza el interior del otro.

Cuando supo que era demasiado, optó finalmente por deslizar el sexo del otro fuera de su boca, limitándose a llevar sus labios hasta la húmeda base, mordiendo con suma suavidad la tierna piel que asomaba debajo de la misma. Sus dedos por otro lado, continuaban hundiéndose, hurgando, punzando, deleitándose con el cálido interior que lo recibía y se cerraba alrededor de él con gusto. Moría por enterrarse en Newt, por sentirlo de nueva cuenta, pero no planeaba lastimarlo, no de esa manera. Reprimiendo el deseo que lo devoraba por completo, Thomas dejó ir el tercero de sus dedos, logrando que el rubio subiera una de sus manos para terminar por morderse el índice, quizá un vago intento de callar su propia voz; sin ser consciente de la viva imagen de deseo que estaba concediendo por aquel instante.

Suficiente. Thomas estaba al límite y sabía que el rubio rozaba el propio. Con aquella resolución en su pensamiento, el menor no demoró más de un instante en deslizar sus dedos fuera del interior de su chico, terminando por ponerse de pie al tiempo que sujetaba las pequeñas caderas de Newt, girándole al instante. Tras aquello simplemente se apresuró a liberar su punzante y adolorido sexo, rozando su punta contra las firmes nalgas del rubio, disfrutando de los pequeños gemidos que la simple acción estaba arrancando de este.

—Tommy —su nombre brotó lascivo. Los labios de Newt temblaban, sus manos estaban apoyadas sobre la losa de color blanco, mientras sus ojos se ocultaban detrás de un par de parpados fieramente cerrados. El carmín adornaba la lechosa piel y una fina capa de sudor hacía juego con este. Newt estaba excitado, empujando el trasero contra su pene, deseándolo en secreto, y no, no iba a hacerlo esperar ni un solo instante.

Bajando una de sus manos, separó las nalgas del más alto, al tiempo que la otra dirigía su sexo hasta la pequeña y rosada abertura. Con suma suavidad se abrió paso por la tierna piel, suspirando de mero gusto cuando al canal se estiró para dejarlo entrar, recibiendo el primer sonido ahogado que el rubio se forzó a callar contra el dorso de su propia diestra. Lentamente, el castaño se dejó ir, separando el angosto pasaje, suspirando, deteniéndose, esperando. Cuando movió sus caderas para recorrer el último trecho, Newt pareció reaccionar, salir del pequeño trance en que sus besos le habían sumido tiempo atrás. Los pardos buscaron los mieles, la desesperación se hizo presente en menos de un instante. Thomas temió haber lastimado a su shank con la brusquedad de aquello último, obligándose a detenerse, a esperar a que Newt le permitiese continuar.

—Soy un crank —la voz se cortó al instante en que el suministro de aire escaseó. Newt se notaba más vulnerable que nunca, perdido. De nuevo mostraba una faceta que Thomas no había presenciado antes—. Maldito shank, detente, voy a infectarte... Thomas basta, tienes que...

—No me interesa lo que seas —el castaño interrumpió las palabras del mayor, terminando por llevar sus labios hasta la tersa mejilla del mismo—. No vas a infectarme, no voy a morir, no vas a morir... —murmuró al tiempo que volvía a besarle con devoción, con firmeza, con suavidad. Sus caderas se mecieron al mismo tiempo, logrando que Newt apretara los ojos y jadeara con necesidad—. No voy a permitirlo.

Las palabras sobraron después de aquello, y Thomas lo supo al preciso instante en que Newt apoyó la frente con la fría pared y volvió a negarle el cruzar mirada alguna con él.   
No, hacer el amor de esa manera no era válido, no cuando su rubio se negaba a mirarlo mientras se sentía un maldito fenómeno infectado. Bastó aquello para hacerlo salir del interior de este, para arrancarle el resto de las prendas inferiores con toscos movimientos. Tras aquello simplemente lo giró y lo dejó de frente a él, obligándole a mirarle. Sus manos buscaron las delgadas piernas de Newt, elevando la diestra de estas al tiempo que su sexo volvía a enterrarse en el ahora accesible interior del otro.

Su nombre se deslizó de los labios de Newt al tiempo que las manos de este iban a parar sobre sus hombros. Bastó aquel simple movimiento para incitarlo a elevar el delgado cuerpo sobre sus caderas, enredando las largas piernas del rubio alrededor de las mismas. Apoyando la espalda de Newt contra la pared, comenzó a mover la pelvis, a usar el peso del cuerpo del otro para penetrarlo, para sentirlo. Era ligero, se sentía bien, se amoldaba a sus brazos, a sus manos. El rubio había terminado por hundir el rostro en uno de los hombros de Thomas, logrando la sincronía perfecta.

Newt era perfecto. No inmune, testarudo, sarcástico o impredecible, no le importaba, nada de eso importaba en lo más mínimo. Con él, lejos de las miradas de todos, era totalmente diferente. Newt siempre había buscado protegerlo, lo había salvado mil veces en el área, de los penitentes, de Gally, incluso en el desierto, cuando él estaba ausente, creyendo querer a la persona equivocada.

—Voy a infectarte, Tommy... Para voy a ... —roto, roto como ningún otro. Thomas lo entendió justo en aquel instante, cuando sus labios buscaron callar la cantaleta que Newt había comenzado a soltar desde aquella mañana cada vez que intentaba acercarse a él. Lo estaba protegiendo, incluso de él mismo. Newt podía estarse muriendo lentamente por la llamarada y aun en el medio de ello, él siempre era su prioridad.

Thomas se sintió aun peor con ello. Newt lo quería, lo quería hasta ese extremo. Ahogó el beso, se separó de los labios del rubio y esta vez, optó por sentarlo sobre las frías baldosas que adornaban el lavamanos. Sus caderas se mecieron con más fuerza, con firmeza, abriéndose paso en el estrecho canal que se estiraba una y otra vez para recibirlo sin reproche.

Newt, su Newt.

—Tommy...

—Calla, Newt, no vuelvas a ... decirlo —ahí estaba, enredado a su cuerpo, con las piernas abiertas, aferradas a sus caderas, peleando contra la razón y el deseo. Newt, siendo él, luchando contra el mar de sentimientos que se desataban cada vez que estaban juntos—. Para mí eres perfecto, así... Justo así —Thomas ya no quería hablar, no cuando su voz pendía de un hilo, no cuando el terror de perder a Newt se hacía presente cada vez que la advertencia de este sobre la llamarada interrumpía aquel acto carnal.

Thomas tomó impulso, volvió a impactar sus caderas contra la roja piel de las nalgas de Newt, llegando más adentro, abriéndolo, gimiendo de placer cuando el rosado canal se contrajo y lo apretó con brusquedad. Salió, volvió a enterrarse y repitió el ciclo, arrancando su nombre a pedazos de los labios de Newt. Cerró los ojos y enterró sus dientes en el cuello del otro cuando sintió que se hallaba en su límite, cuando percibió como la humedad abordaba su abdomen apenas descubierto, consecuencia del orgasmo que envolvía a su rubio por aquel instante.

Suspiró contra la piel recién marcada y finalmente, permitió que su propio clímax arribara. Se dejó ir en el interior del mayor, palpitando, corriéndose a chorros en el estrecho pasaje que lo mantenía fieramente apretado. Volvió a moverse un par de veces más, disfrutando de la humedad de su propio semen, de las contracciones del interior que lo envolvía con gusto. Cuando se quedó completamente quieto, fue capaz de escuchar la escasa voz que brotaba de los labios de Newt por aquel instante: su respiración agitada, los pequeños gemidos que dejaba ir cada que su esfínter se cerraba como mero acto de reflejo. Thomas sonrió y volvió a besar la prominente marca que había dejado sobre la piel del otro, antes de finalmente atreverse a apartar las manos de las caderas del chico, llevándolas hasta las mejillas del mismo.

Se observaron en silencio durante un instante antes de que Thomas volviese a tomar la iniciativa, dejando un efímero beso contra los rojos labios del más alto.

—Ni Teresa, ni Brenda. Eres tú, tú eres a quien quiero —se sentía estúpido pero sincero. Sabía perfectamente que Newt aborrecía las palabras dulces o las confesiones de ese estilo, probablemente estaba preparándose para recibir una broma o un gesto sarcástico por parte del rubio; pero en lugar de ello, Newt suspiró, ahogó una sonrisa en sus labios y simplemente, volvió a apoyar la frente sobre uno de los hombros del castaño.

A Thomas le bastó aquella muda respuesta para aferrar el tembloroso cuerpo del rubio contra el propio, manteniéndose unido a él, disfrutando del extraño e íntimo momento que ambos se negaban a dar por finalizado. 


	4. Capítulo 3

Thomas elevó la vista una vez más dejando de lado la tarea de atarse las agujetas durante un segundo. Minho continuaba observándole en silencio, con ambos brazos a la altura del pecho. Si tenía que adivinar, Thomas estaba casi seguro que el asiático le estaba acribillando en silencio.

—¿Si? —con una ceja ligeramente arqueada, el castaño finalmente se atrevió a romper la pequeña burbuja de silencio que se había creado en la habitación.

—Sinceramente no me interesan demasiado tus decisiones en el desierto —murmuró el asiático al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas—, pero las consecuencias a este punto son palpables. Las paredes son delgadas, shank, y no soy ningún garlopo sordo —esta vez, Thomas casi podía jurar que escuchó la quijada de Minho tronar, producto de la fuerza extra que este ejerció en el movimiento.

—Güey, no sé de qué me estás hablando —porque fingir que no entendía era probablemente la mejor arma que tenía por aquel instante, bueno, contando por supuesto, con que Newt demorara otros cinco minutos en el baño.

—Nuestro shank sin cerebro ha dejado en claro a quien eligió —añadió el antiguo corredor mientras se ponía de pie, tratando de controlar el irrefrenable impulso de estrellar su puño en la cara de desconcierto de su amigo—. Y no voy a pelear por mamadas como esas. Pero yo lo conozco desde antes, cerebro de penitente, y esta vez no creas que quedará en un simple golpe si las cosas con las shanks se repiten.

¿Minho le estaba amenazando? Thomas se quedó perplejo durante un escaso momento, terminando por arrugar ambas cejas mientras desviaba la mirada, como si estuviese pensando una respuesta ante ello.

—Las cosas no sucedieron como tú crees, Minho. Es complicado de explicar, no sé cómo empezar, yo...

El golpe seco que se instaló en uno de los tubos de metal de la litera, hizo que Thomas detuviese sus palabras, abriendo los ojos claramente alarmado por la extraña actitud de su amigo.

—¿A qué hora van a dejarse de esas mamadas, shanks?

Esta vez fue la voz de Newt la que sonó en la reducida habitación, logrando que los ahí presentes posaran sus miradas en el shank que les observaba desde el marco de la puerta del baño. Las hebras rubias húmedas delataban la reciente actividad del chico, una muda de ropa nueva descansaba en su cuerpo y parecía estar en total desacuerdo con lo que ocurría en el lugar.

—Tenemos un miertero de garlopos ahí afuera. Guarden sus peleas estúpidas para ese momento —Newt no añadió más, no cuando ya estaba caminando de regreso a las literas, esquivando la mirada de sus compañeros.

Era extraño. De donde lo viera, era sumamente extraño. Durante sus días en el área hubiese dado cualquier cosa por ocultar sus peculiares gustos, nadie se atrevía siquiera a insinuar nada en el ámbito romántico fuera de lo que pudiese catalogarse como una broma. Pero ahora era distinto, siquiera podía imaginar qué sucedía en la cabeza de Minho para actuar de esa manera, y quizá aplicaba lo mismo con Thomas. Realmente no comprendía y no quería hacerlo. A ese punto se había convencido de que la noche anterior no había sido más que un simple desliz, nada más, sabiendo que la mirada del castaño era probablemente la primera que deseaba evitar.

Quizá por ello el ruido de la puerta abriéndose llegó en el momento indicado.

Los pardos de Newt volaron del punto inexacto en el suelo hasta la figura de Janson y el singular grupo de guardias que lo acompañaban. No supo en qué segundo la rabia sin sentido inundó sus entrañas, ni mucho menos, cuando ya estaba fantaseando con la idea de estrellar la odiosa cara del sujeto contra una de las paredes.

—A pesar de todo, hemos decidido devolverles sus recuerdos, les guste o no.

Recuerdos. Newt estuvo a punto de dejar el punto exacto en el que estaba parado para lograr que toda la ira sin sentido acabara en ese mismo instante, pero el guardia que apuntaba a su pecho por aquel momento, le hizo desistir de la idea casi de inmediato.

—Había dicho que podíamos decidir —y de nuevo ahí estaba, dispuesto a ignorar la tácita amenaza que el hombre ejercía sobre su persona. Probablemente si Thomas no se hubiese colocado frente a él, ya estaría encima de la Rata.

—Lamentablemente, para que todo esto funcione, no podemos permitirnos el dejarlos en la oscuridad. Además, ¿lo has pensado con detenimiento, Newt? Eres el que más se beneficiara con esto. Bueno, son —corrigió la Rata al notar la determinación con la que Thomas le observaba por aquel segundo—. Dejen de hacer las cosas del modo complicado y por favor, dejen de utilizar cada rincón de este lugar para... —el hombre rodó los ojos, Newt bufó al instante.

—Son unos malditos pervertidos —y ahora sí, de verdad que Newt tenía toda la intención de estrellar uno de sus puños en la horrible cara de Janson.

—El objetivo de un Laberinto para chicos y un laberinto para chicas, era el evitar esa clase de relaciones que los alejaran de los objetivos. Pero eso ya no importa a este punto. Podrán hacer lo que gusten una vez que accedan a recuperar sus recuerdos.

—¿Estás loco, viejo? ¿Acaso se te fundió el cerebro? —escuchar hablar a la Rata de verdad que le enfermaba. Newt casi podía sentir la mano que Thomas extendía en su dirección, aquella que le impedía dar un paso más hacia adelante.

—Probablemente tiene razón —interrumpió Minho al tiempo que observaba a Thomas durante un instante—. Hagamos esta cosa miertera y terminemos de una vez. Nos dejaran estar después ¿no?

Janson observó a Minho incrédulo durante un instante, pero terminó por asentir casi de manera inmediata. Aquello bastó para que Thomas relajara su postura, observando de reojo a Newt y dedicándole una breve sonrisa al momento.

No hacía falta que explicaran la situación, quizá por ello el rubio simplemente había bufado, terminando por hacer un intento de relajarse y olvidar toda la rabia sin sentido que hervía en su interior. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante, relajó sus hombros y abandonó el interior de la habitación, tratando de pasar por alto la expresión que Janson les estaba dedicando por aquel instante. Probablemente transcurrieron dos minutos antes de que el primer golpe se dejara ir: Minho ya se había abalanzado contra uno de los guardias, dándole la pauta de seguir su ejemplo e ir contra el más cercano. Fue una retahíla de golpes yendo y viniendo. Newt no contempló el panorama exacto, no hasta que uno de sus puños dio de lleno contra la cara de un guardia, ampliando su campo de visión. Cuando el ardor se instaló en su espalda, supo que los segundos de aliento le hubieron costado más de lo que realmente hubiese imaginado.   
Un segundo golpe en el abdomen le hizo perder el aire, logrando que se encorvara durante un instante, llevándose las manos de manera instintiva hacia este. No pudo lograr más, no cuando sintió el agarre sobre sus brazos, impidiéndole hacer cualquier movimiento.

—¡Newt!

La voz de Thomas le sacó de aquella nebulosa durante un instante, haciendo que sus pardos viajaran del horrible alfombrado del lugar, hacia la figura del castaño que estaba tratando de llegar hasta donde él.   
De ser posible, lo odió durante un instante. ¿Cómo era posible que en el medio de la miertera situación, el shank se preocupara de aquella manera por él? Newt apretó los dientes y le dedicó una mirada de advertencia al castaño, quien que por aquel segundo, ya se hallaba sometido por un par de guardias más.

Estúpido Thomas. Newt gruñó al tiempo que sentía como los sujetos comenzaban a arrastrarle, escuchando como Minho continuaba forcejeando justo detrás de él.

—Sáquenme las manos de encima, mierteros, no voy a dejar que... —las palabras se cortaron, su nombre volvió a sonar a lo lejos, esta vez con un tono distinto. No le importó, no cuando el ardor que se instaló en su abdomen por segunda ocasión, logró que finalmente se mantuviera manso, quieto.

Escuchaba a Minho a su lado, al tiempo que la voz de Thomas se alejaba en el medio de las advertencias de la Rata. Cuando pudo ser capaz de procesar nuevamente lo que sucedía a su alrededor, se halló en una de esas molestas habitaciones blancas, con Minho a sentado junto a él. Casi podía escuchar como el asiático gruñía y miraba por el rabillo del ojo a la Rata, quien aún pese a la situación, continuaba dando un extraño sermón.

Soltó un suspiro y bajó la mirada, haciendo puños con las manos, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar de impotencia ante la situación. Sentía el metal de un arma contra su nuca, sabía que un movimiento en vano y que esas cosas, le dejarían como terminal eléctrica en menos de un instante.

—¿Hasta cuándo continuarán ignorando la situación? —Janson continuaba hablando, paseándose de un lado a otro de la habitación, deteniéndose apenas frente al rubio.

Las ásperas yemas del hombre posándose en su barbilla lograron que Newt casi olvidara el arma que tenía detrás de él. La Rata le había obligado a elevar el rostro, a observar sus duras facciones pintadas de decepción pura.

—No me toques.

—Morirás como un crank —sentenció el hombre con un atisbo de seriedad, logrando que Newt casi le saltara encima, deteniéndose solamente cuando el sonido del metal detrás suyo así lo dictó—. Todos moriremos si no permiten que esto suceda. ¿Comprendes la gravedad del asunto, Newt?

—¿Y es todo lo que importa? ¿El fin justifica los medios? Shuck, viejo, estás más chiflado que... —el dolor en la base de la nuca le hizo desistir de sus palabras. Newt se sintió aturdido, la vista le falló durante un instante. Si tuviera que adivinar, casi estaba seguro de que el sonido a su lado era el de Minho siendo sometido por otro par de guardias.

—Thomas no permitirá que mueras. ¿No es así?

Fue como si de una revelación se tratara, Newt se sintió estúpido durante un instante, pero le bastaba recordar cómo se había comportado el castaño durante las últimas horas para saber que, probablemente, en el medio de las palabras de la Rata casi podía leer una advertencia.

—Deja de meterte en lo que no te interesa, viejo pervertido —¿ahora así funcionaban las cosas? ¿De la nada C.R.U.E.L. permitía su relación para poder jugar las cartas a su favor? Le dolía la cabeza, tenía la terrible necesidad de rascarse y a ese punto, ya no le prestaba demasiada atención a la mujer que le estaba amenazando con el arma a sus espaldas.

—Fueron un dolor de cabeza desde antes del Laberinto, y lo siguen siendo aún a estas alturas —Janson soltó el mentón de Newt, quien a ese punto parecía sentir como si algo escalara lentamente desde el pozo negro que representaban sus recuerdos.

Lento, muy lento, borroso, casi lejano. Era como si de un momento a otro, su cerebro estuviese dispuesto a cooperar y a permitirle saber que probablemente, estaba actuando por una razón que había olvidado gracias a C.R.U.E.L. La desesperación se apoderó de sus pardos por aquel instante, a ese punto deseaba estrellar su puño en la cara de la Rata, deshacer lo que acababa de suceder, pero bastó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose para que Newt detuviese sus acciones: ahí, en el marco de la puerta, se hallaban Brenda y Thomas.

[...]

El ruido de la alarma ya le tenía exasperado. Llevaban un par de minutos caminando por los pasillos, siendo guiados por Brenda. Momentos atrás se habían tenido de enfrentar a un par de guardias más, pero habían quedado tan inmovilizados como la Rata y sus amigos. 

A ese punto, el plan era simple: encontrar a los demás habitantes, reabastecerse de armas y salir de ahí en el Berg de Jorge. Sonaba bonito, sonaba simple y por ello, quizá, hasta le parecía un juego de niños. Pero más allá de lo absurdo que el plan le pareciera, la falta de contacto humano o de más guardias a su alrededor le hacían pensar que aquello no estaba bien, en realidad, todo pintaba como una trampa más.

Se detuvieron durante un segundo cuando Thomas así lo dispuso. Newt le observó apoyarse en una pared, mientras Minho le daba alcance y comenzaba a cuestionarle acerca de lo que había sucedido en los minutos que se había perdido de su vista. La conversación no le llamó la atención. Newt se limitó a apoyar la espalda contra la pared, tratando de ignorar el pequeño brillo rojo que se miraba al final del pasillo. Por un segundo había olvidado como era el sentirse observado por los escarabajos.

—¿Cómo va ese golpe? —Brenda habló al tiempo que señalaba la frente del rubio.

Newt casi había olvidado el pequeño ardor que uno de los golpes de las peleas había dejado en él. Siquiera podía evocar el segundo exacto en el que había sucedido.

—Viviré —respondió casi al instante, terminando por echar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras ignoraba la presencia de Brenda sin disimulo alguno. La chica pareció notarlo al instante y simplemente suspiró.

—No puedes permitir que siga atándose de esa manera a ti —soltó la castaña al tiempo que examinaba a Thomas, quien unos metros más adelante, continuaba enfrascado en el trazado de los planes con Minho.

Newt reaccionó casi de inmediato ante ello, abriendo los ojos y regresando la mirada hasta la chica.

—Yo no estoy permitiendo nada. En todo caso no es algo en lo que debas meter tus narices, shank —¿desde cuándo la larchita se adjudicaba el derecho de meterse en la miertera cosa que tenía con Thomas? Después de todo, en el desierto, parecía simplemente tener la resolución de llevarse al castaño lejos de él. Ciertamente, Brenda era la última persona que podía opinar al respecto.

—No eres como nosotros —murmuró muchísimo más bajito, como si aquello realmente la causara conflicto. Newt arrugó ambas cejas y estuvo a punto de soltar algo más, pero Brenda continuó—. Él necesita a alguien sano a su lado. No puede atarse a una persona que pierde los estribos con facilidad. Salir de aquí es equivalente a admitir tu destino. No hay cura, no la habrá, ¿comprendes eso?

Newt sintió su mandíbula apretándose en menos de un segundo. Estuvo a punto de echarse encima de la shank, de romperle la cara con el puño cerrado, olvidando por supuesto, de que se trataba de una mujer. Pero sus acciones quedaron en pensamientos al segundo que la mano de Minho aterrizó en su hombro, apretándole con suavidad y logrando capturar su atención en menos de un instante.

—Nos abasteceremos de armas. Thomas y Brenda buscaran a los demás habitantes, mientras nosotros iremos por Jorge y haremos guardia en el Berg —Newt observó de manera incrédula a su amigo durante un instante. Si bien, antes no le agradaba la idea de dejar a Thomas en soledad con Brenda, ahora aquello era completamente una locura.

Pero a ese punto, Newt se limitó a apretar las manos en puños y asentir con suavidad, ignorando la pequeña sonrisa que Brenda había soltado a sus espaldas. De verdad quería olvidar su educación —esa que recordaba tener— y simplemente, dejarle un bonito recordatorio a Brenda. Soltó algo similar a gruñido y se limitó a seguir a Brenda, ignorando el segundo exacto en el que Thomas le había igualado el paso, colocándose a su lado.

A ese punto, las palabras de Brenda continuaban pululando en su cabeza, y quizá en vez de lograr enojarlo un poco más, Newt realmente comenzaba a indagar lo que se escondía detrás de lo que la shank le había soltado. Podía ser una miertera arrastrada cuando se trataba de Thomas, pero quizá, solo quizá, sus palabras no iban del todo por el camino equivocado.

—Lamento lo que sucedió ahí atrás —las palabras de Thomas lograron que Newt saliera de sus pensamientos durante un instante, obligándose a ladear el rostro mientras le observaba con curiosidad—. Probablemente de haber tenido éxito en la primera ocasión, hubiésemos salido un poco más ilesos de esto.

Newt simplemente bufó ante las palabras de Thomas, rodando los ojos y apretando el arma que sostenía en las manos. ¿Desde cuándo el castaño se comportaba de aquella manera tan sobreprotectora con él? ¿Acaso...?

—Deja de tratarme como un maldito shank indefenso, Tommy, tengo más experiencia que tú y tu miertera cabeza en esa clase de peleas —las palabras salieron con desdén, con enojo, Newt no sabía definirlo, no cuando el hervidero de sentimientos comenzaba a desbordarse una vez más en su interior.

—Newt, no estoy hablando de...

Las palabras de Thomas se cortaron al instante en el que Newt le empujó contra la pared, acorralándolo en menos de un parpadeo. Minho y Brenda se detuvieron de manera abrupta, girándose en su dirección y dispuestos a intervenir.

—¡Déjate de mamadas, Tommy! ¿Te crees el maldito príncipe valiente que salva a todos al final del cuento? ¿Es eso, shank? —la voz le tembló en menos de un instante. No, él no lastimaría a Thomas, pero ahí estaba, presa de su enojo desmedido en consecuencia de algo que apenas y había comprendido de manera mediana.

Newt casi escuchó los pasos de Minho aproximándose hacia él, pero bastaron dos segundos antes de que finalmente soltara a Thomas y se adelantara unos pasos, dejando atrás al resto del grupo. A ese punto, al final del pasillo ya podía apreciarse el depósito de armas, no hacía falta que la inútil shank les guiara hasta él. Se adentró sin siquiera observar al grupo por el rabillo del ojo. Newt sabía que casi cualquier cosa parecía hacerlo estallar, solo así, porque sí. Las palabras de Brenda comenzaban a cobrar más sentido.   
Apretó los labios y por primera vez, se permitió observar a su alrededor, notando que el lugar se hallaba completamente vacío. El polvo reinaba en la habitación, pero los espacios de las armas estaban limpios, como si estás hubiesen desaparecido apenas unos momentos atrás.

—Shuck, esto tiene que ser una broma —la voz de Minho entrando al reducido espacio hizo que la atención de Newt pasara de los estantes vacíos, a su amigo. Detrás de él ya se hallaban Brenda y Thomas, este último observándole aun, como si le cuestionara en silencio lo que había ocurrido apenas unos minutos atrás.

Probablemente era un buen momento para admitir que se arrepentía de haber dicho aquello, pero simplemente, no era el lugar para hacerlo. Sabía que cada miserable cosa era como dinamita en su sistema, cada paso, cada palabra, casi lo que fuera parecía hacerle desear estrellar el puño en la cara de quien fuera, y en su interior, rogaba que no fuese en la cara de Thomas. No comprendía de dónde provenía todo ello. Estaba cansado, harto, exasperado. Extrañaba los días en el área, extrañaba simplemente el dejarse envolver en los brazos de Thomas y soltarle una retahíla de garlopadas, antes de ceder a sus besos y olvidar toda la miertera cosa que les rodeaba: olvidar el desierto y simplemente, rendirse ante una de todas las veces en las que Thomas le había pedido perdón. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía permitirse una miertera reconciliación adolescente normal? Apretó los dientes y dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios tras ello.

—Las armas —comenzó a hablar mientras señalaba uno los estantes polvorientos, aquel donde la figura de los artefactos perdidos parecía ser más notoria—, han desparecido hace poco, a lo sumo en la última hora.

—¿Y? —cuestionó Minho justo detrás de él, logrando que Newt se girara casi de manera inmediata y le enfrentara con la mirada.

—Maldito larcho, ¿puedes pensar por ti mismo por una sola vez? —los pardos escrutaron la figura del asiático en menos de un segundo, quien, por su parte, había dado apenas un paso hacia atrás, como si se estuviese preparando para lo que estaba por suceder.

Esta vez fue Thomas quien se permitió colocarse frente a Newt, dejando que sus manos descansaran en los hombros de este último, como si con aquello buscara retomar la paz que sabía, ya no existía entre ellos.

—Newt, ¿quieres calmarte un segundo? —las palabras de Thomas no le cayeron en gracia, en lo absoluto. De nuevo ahí estaba, tratando de usar el encanto digno de él para evitar que le partiera la cara a Minho por lo estúpido que era.

—¿Qué plopus te sucede, Tommy? ¿Acaso te crees que no puedo controlarme por más de un minuto? ¿Es eso? ¿Prefieres meterte en el medio para que no le caiga a golpes al miertero ese? —más palabras sin sentido, más acciones guiadas por una fuerza desconocida. Algo dentro de él bramaba con furia que detuviese su lengua, que diera un paso hacia atrás y simplemente, explicara su reciente descubrimiento.

—Shuck, Newt, escucha a tu novio por un segundo ¿quieres?

Aquello bastó para que el resquicio de quietud que aún quedaba en Newt, desapareciera por completo. Probablemente no reparó en el segundo en que hizo a Thomas a un lado para terminar por abalanzarse contra Minho, ni mucho menos, el instante en que el cuerpo de este quedó sobre el propio, inmovilizándolo ante el disparo de dolor que se instaló en una de sus mejillas.   
Escuchó los gritos de Thomas, los de Brenda, un par de palabras de Minho, pero nada de aquello le detuvo, al menos no hasta que el cuerpo del asiático estuvo lejos del propio. Newt rodó sobre su costado, se impulsó hacia adelante, jadeando con suavidad, tratando de recuperar el aliento en vano. Se llevó la diestra hasta la mejilla lacerada y simplemente, dio un rápido vistazo a la habitación: Brenda y Thomas sostenían a Minho, quien, pese a todo, aún continuaba apretando la mandíbula, como si aún estuviese dispuesto a continuar aquella pelea sin sentido.

—Es mi culpa. Todo me irrita. Ustedes decidan qué hacer, necesito un descanso —no dijo más, no cuando sus pasos ya lo estaban llevando al exterior de aquella habitación.

Caminó un par de metros por el pasillo antes de llegar a la primera intersección, terminando por apoyar la espalda contra el concreto mientras se dejaba caer hasta el frío piso del lugar. Recorrió las piernas hasta que las rodillas se hallaron a la altura de su pecho, y finalmente, en la soledad del lugar, se permitió quebrarse durante un segundo.

La coherencia había abandonado sus pensamientos desde que Brenda había soltado aquellas palabras. Parecía que la persona que había sido apenas la noche anterior, había desparecido, dando paso a un ser que aborrecía y desconocía por completo. Se llevó las manos hasta el rostro, permitiéndose limpiar la capa de sudor y tierra que ya se había instalado en su piel. Una de sus manos subió hasta su rubia melena, terminando por hundir los dedos hasta la raíz de esta, rascando con insistencia.

La palabra _novio_ le había irritado, y siquiera era capaz de entender del todo la razón.

Cerró los ojos durante un segundo poco antes de dejar que sus codos volviesen a apoyarse sobre las rodillas, permitiendo que su frente descansara sobre las palmas de sus manos. Los pasos en el pasillo lograron que ladeara el rostro apenas unos centímetros, logrando percibir la figura que se aproximaba con cautela hasta donde se hallaba. Aquello probablemente le afectó más lo que quiso admitir: Thomas estaba siendo precavido para con él. ¿Por qué no habría de serlo? Después de todo, era un crank irritable que con cualquier excusa, podía echársele encima y molerlo a golpes.

Era un crank. Pronto, estaría deseando lastimar a sus amigos, a ... Thomas.

—Newt —su nombre sonó lejano, los pensamientos aún continuaban hilándose en silencio, acribillando la escasa tranquilidad que la soledad había traído—. Déjame ver eso —añadió el castaño al tiempo que con suma lentitud, tomaba asiento a su lado.

—Estoy bien —murmuró el rubio al tiempo que apartaba las manos de su rostro, observando a Thomas, reconociendo la sincera preocupación que había aparecido en los mieles de este. Le gustaban. No podía recordar exactamente desde cuando había notado esa mirada peculiar en él, o el color que contrastaba perfecto con su piel, pero estaba seguro, que aquel rasgo particular de Thomas le encantaba—. Vuelve con los demás. Dame un minuto, estaré bien.

El castaño suspiro con fuerza, como si deseara que Newt escuchara el sonido. Tras aquello se permitió buscar una de las manos del rubio, apartándola con suma suavidad de la posición en la que se hallaba. No era un gesto cariñoso, era simplemente Thomas sujetando una de las manos de Newt y aferrando la misma con suavidad. El rubio parpadeó confundido, apretando los labios durante un instante, como si tratara de descifrar el mudo lenguaje con el que Thomas estaba hablándole.

—Lo siento —soltó el menor sin más, sonriendo escaso, mirando hacia el frente, como si supiera que Newt necesitaba observarlo sin ser correspondido en el gesto—. Me he comportado como si lo último que me has dicho no tuviese valor. Comprendo que cometí muchos errores, sé que lo que hice no... Dios, Newt, sé que he sido un garlopo egoísta.

El rubio parpadeó contrariado una vez más. Le costaba creer que Thomas estuviese disculpándose por milésima ocasión y que esta vez, no tuviese ánimos de interrumpirle con una broma sarcástica o un reproche.

—Pero no puedo hacer esto sin ti, shank, ¿comprendes? —el momento de intimidad que Newt se había permitido finalizó al instante en que Thomas dejó que sus miradas se encontraran. Las palabras de Brenda bombardearon sus pensamientos por millonésima ocasión, haciéndole bajar la mirada por un instante. El agarre de Tommy continuaba presente, logrando que Newt sonriera muy escaso, sintiéndose sumamente estúpido por la escena que estaban protagonizando.

—Shuck, Tommy, ¿de qué película barata te has sacado eso? —el murmuro de Newt fue apenas audible, escaso. A ese punto el rubio simplemente, había dejado caer su cabeza, descansando con suavidad su rubia melena contra uno de los hombros del otro.

¿Acaso era tan malo permitirse unos momentos más así con Thomas?

—No recuerdo el título. No recuerdo muchas cosas, pero seguramente, tú también la habrás mirado —la pequeña risa que brotó de los labios del castaño arrasó con las raíces que la semilla del enojo ya había echado en su interior. Era como si el mundo se acomodara de nuevo, como si la sonrisa de Thomas lograra que todo automáticamente, se encontrara de manera correcta.

—Probablemente. No lo sé, no creo que me hubiesen gustado esas mariconadas —el tono era suave, sarcástico, se sentía él de nuevo. Newt se permitió cerrar los ojos y respirar con tranquilidad, percibiendo el segundo exacto en que los labios de Thomas descansaron sobre su frente. De acuerdo, a ese punto tenía ganas de vomitar—. Basta, Tommy, deja de ser tan mierteramente cursi o voy...

—Busca otra amenaza más creíble, Newtie. Sé que no lo harías.

Bastaron aquellas palabras para que Newt abriera los ojos de repente: no, él jamás lastimaría a Thomas, ¿cierto? Tragó audible y desvió la mirada durante un segundo, terminando por apartar con suma suavidad la mano que Thomas había estado sosteniendo entre su diestra.

—Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí —soltó Newt sin más, impulsándose hacia arriba e ignorando la expresión de confusión que se pintaba por aquel segundo en las facciones del menor.

Las palabras, las acciones, las circunstancias, todo se estaba acomodando y señalando hacia un solo punto. Newt cerró los ojos de nuevo, como si estuviese buscando la respuesta en su interior, aquella que ya sabía de antemano, pero que no quería admitir. Thomas le observaba fijamente, expectante, probablemente, esperando que él diese el primer paso de regreso al depósito.

—Regresa con los demás, te alcanzaré en un minuto —esta vez la mano de Thomas si fue a parar hasta la diestra de Newt, logrando que este le observara por unos instantes, tratando de ignorar el segundo exacto en que el castaño se relamió el labio inferior, como si le invitara a sellar el momento de la manera más estúpida y miertera que le llegaba a la cabeza—. Shuck, un minuto, Tommy, no voy a matar a nadie en el camino.

—Tienes cinco. Si no vuelves iré por ti.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente sobreprotector? Newt rió muy bajo poco antes de negar, sintiendo como el agarre de Thomas desaparecía, permitiéndole caminar hasta la intersección. Habían pasado un pequeño recibidor apenas unos minutos atrás, un lugar que había pasado por alto, al menos hasta ese momento.

La habitación estaba vacía, había un café a medio beber en el escritorio. Los papeles estaban dispersos sobre la mesa, había un par de plumas en una bonita taza de color carmín. Podía leer la frase " _para el mejor papá del mundo_ " en esta. Newt suspiró profundamente ante ello, poco antes de tomar asiento en la silla de color azul. Cogió una de las hojas blancas dispuestas sobre el escritorio, tomó una de las plumas de la peculiar taza, y finalmente, se permitió plasmar sobre el papel su único deseo en una frase concreta.


	5. Capítulo 4

Newt observó a Thomas desde el marco de la puerta: ahí en el medio de la habitación, se hallaban Minho, Brenda y él. La mirada del singular grupo pasó de los estantes vacíos, hacia el rubio que les observaba en silencio.

—Tommy, ¿puedes venir un segundo? Necesito hablarte a solas —había una sonrisa bailando en los labios del rubio, misma que había sido percibida por los ahí presentes. Fue Minho el primero en cruzarse de brazos, observándole inquisidor.

—¿De qué vas esta vez, shank? —no podía culparlo, realmente no. Minho hacía todo lo posible para que Thomas mantuviese las manos en otro lugar que no fuera él. Probablemente, estaba siendo demasiado visceral en algunos aspectos, pero quizá era la mejor manera que tenía para ello.

—Solo necesito hablar con él unos minutos. ¿Quieren estarse, shanks? —Newt rodó los ojos ligeramente exasperado, terminando por cruzar los brazos a la altura del pecho escuchando los pasos de Thomas cuando este, caminó en su dirección.

Se observaron apenas por unos segundos poco antes de que finalmente, ambos abandonaran la habitación, no sin antes, ganarse un par de miradas por parte del par que quedó dentro de esta. Pero daba igual, a ninguno de los dos parecía afectarle aquel hecho por aquel instante.   
Fueron un par de metros en silencio. Thomas se limitó a observar el semblante de Newt, quien, por aquel segundo, se hallaba un par de pasos adelante. Cuando el rubio se detuvo de manera abrupta, el castaño le secundó en consecuencia, terminando por soltar un largo suspiro poco antes de finalmente ser el primero en atreverse a hablar.

—¿Y bien?

Newt terminó por girarse, quedando frente a frente con el castaño. Los ojos de Thomas le examinaron se arriba abajo, el ex segundo al mando simplemente sonrió, sacando un pequeño sobre de entre sus prendas y extendiéndolo en la dirección del otro.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor —Newt se miraba inquieto, quizá hasta un tanto nervioso. Thomas observó el sobre aun confundido, como si esperara que el rubio continuase con la explicación.

—¿Es... una carta de amor? —el menor arrugó ambas cejas mientras sus labios se curvaban con ligereza, escondiendo una sonrisa entre los mismos.

—¿Sigues siendo igual de miertero, Tommy? Solo tómalo —movió la mano agitando el pequeño papel en consecuencia. Thomas pareció reaccionar ante ello, extendiendo una de sus manos para arrancar el pequeño papel de la diestra del más alto—. No lo abras aún.

—Espera ¿qué? —Newt rodó los ojos, volviéndose a cruzar de brazos mientras desviaba la mirada. Thomas notó enseguida, que, su bonito rubio, estaba evitando su mirada a toda costa—. ¿Quieres explicarte?

—Lo abrirás cuando sea el momento —soltó el rubio poco antes de tensarse, percibiendo el segundo exacto en que Thomas colocó una de sus manos en su hombro derecho.

—¿De qué...? —pero Thomas no concretó su pregunta, no cuando los pardos de Newt se habían mostrado finalmente ante él. El semblante del más alto lucía desanimado, sin vida. La mirada que recordaba en el Área, había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar a un chico que comenzaba a desconocer.

—Lo sabrás, Tommy. Lo sabrás.

Bastó aquello para que Thomas simplemente olvidará donde se hallaban: la tristeza le recorrió entero, la verdad latiendo entre ambos volvió a ser tan visible como siempre, obligándole a rodear el delgado cuerpo del más alto con sus brazos. Newt reaccionó casi al instante, colocando sus manos en el pecho de Thomas, buscando apartarlo con brusquedad, pero este, no se lo permitió. Fue un forcejeo escaso, casi nulo, era Tommy buscando romper las barreras de Newt, y este último, haciendo uso de la escasa fuerza de voluntad que le restaba por aquel instante.

—No quiero esto, shank, aléjate —Newt murmuraba escaso, sin fuerza, sus manos aun yacían sobre las prendas de Thomas, hundiendo sus dedos sobre la tela de las mismas. Podía percibir el desbocado latir del corazón de este, podía sentir sus brazos temblar contra su cuerpo: basta, no, no quería eso.

—Deja de ser tan pescado, Newtie —Thomas soltó una pequeña sonrisa, producto de la frase que brotó de sus labios por aquel instante. Imitar a Newt en esas situaciones le resultaba un poco irónico a ese punto.   
  
El deseo brotó de lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, al tiempo que las manos del menor subieron y buscaron las mejillas del más alto. Aunque Newt se obligó a cerrar los ojos y ladear el rostro, tratando de evitar la mirada color miel de la que era acreedor. Un suave suspiro se fugó como consecuencia de ello, poco antes de que sus labios fueran a parar sobre la blanquecina frente del rubio. Deseó decirle cuan importante era para él, deseó decirle las mil y una cosas que ya le había repetido a ese punto, todo con el único objetivo de que el ex encargado fuera capaz de comprender su sentir. Pero nada de ello parecía importar, no a ese punto.

—Está bien —murmuró el castaño al tiempo que la diestra descendía hasta el mentón de Newt, manteniendo el agarre de sus yemas en la suave piel del mismo—, prometo que lo leeré cuando llegue el momento.

Aquello pareció despertar al más alto de su ensimismamiento, logrando que sus pardos se iluminaran durante un segundo, como si estuviese tratando de averiguar que las palabras de Thomas fueran ciertas.

—Si rompes tu promesa, jamás te lo perdonaré —fue un susurro escaso, fue Newt deseando que Thomas comprendiera de muda manera y simplemente dejase de preguntar. Y aquello pareció funcionar, quizá fue una sonrisa, quizá fue un beso escondido, no había que definir nada en ese instante, no cuando el momento era íntimo: solo de ellos.

Pero la burbuja se rompió al instante en que Newt se separó de Thomas, terminando por adelantarse un par de pasos, regresando al depósito de armas sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Los minutos posteriores a ello parecieron transcurrir en un parpadeo. Reunieron municiones, armas y comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos, aquellos donde la luz era escasa y los sonidos ausentes. Era como si el tétrico lugar estuviese tratando de advertirles algo, sentencia que terminó por cumplirse cuando hallaron una habitación con todos los guardias de C.R.U.E.L. noqueados. Continuaron con su camino, ignorando los leves quejidos de los hombres que habían dejado atrás. Thomas se mantuvo al frente con Brenda, mientras Minho se mantenía en la retaguardia con Newt. Si bien las miradas incomodas que el asiático le dirigía al rubio lograban hacerlo gruñir de vez en cuando, eran muchísimo mejor que estar soportando la manera en que la shank se la pasaba mirándole a él.

—Me encanta en serio —soltó sin más el rubio mientras sostenía la caja de municiones a la altura de su estómago—, ¿podrías decirme cuál es tu problema, pedazo de penitente?

Minho resopló con suavidad mientras ladeaba el rostro y observaba al rubio con cara de pocos amigos. Habían peleado tantas veces en aquellas últimas horas, que ya había perdido la cuenta.

—Shank, no tengo ánimos de hablar de eso —el asiático se limitó a acomodar el arma entre sus manos mientras rodaba los ojos con fastidio evidente. No, ciertamente no tenía ánimos de ponerse en evidencia, no cuando las cosas entre ellos pendían de un hilo y la amistad lo hacía de igual manera.

—Shuck, no sé qué quieres escuchar de mí —porque podían estarle comiendo el cerebro, pero no era tan garlopo como para ignorar el verdadero motivo que aquellas peleas tenían de trasfondo. Lo cierto era que estimaba a Minho, lo había salvado innumerables veces y ciertamente, de no haber conocido a Thomas, probablemente las cosas no hubiesen tomado el rumbo actual—. Sigues siendo tan garlopo para mí. Eres el mismo shank inútil que se comió un hongo extraño en su primera semana de corredor.

Aquello finalmente pareció romper la tensión entre ambos, más aun cuando la sonrisa del mayor se fugó en un breve sonido que logró que el rubio riese de igual manera.   
Thomas ladeó el rostro, les observó desde la delantera de la fila, elevando una comisura, como si estuviese tranquilo de que aquel par de shanks de nuevo hicieran las pases. Newt lo percibió casi al segundo, ladeando el rostro y obviando el hecho de haberlo atrapado en la movida. ¿Y Minho? El asiático se limitó a darle una palmada al rubio, aceptando las extrañas disculpas de este.

El ambiente continuaba sumergido en aquella extraña calma, misma que se cortó al instante en que ingresaron al hangar, donde el extraño silencio reinó durante los primeros segundos.   
Thomas se mantuvo al frente, y esta vez, fue Minho quien le dio alcance, empuñando el lanzador hacia el frente, como si esperara dispararle a la primera cosa que se moviera delante de él.   
Brenda se rezagó de nuevo, acompañando al rubio, quien, pese a todo, mantenía sus pardos puestos en algún punto inexacto de la nada.

—Pareces cansado —el murmuro de la chica fue escaso, con la única intención de que fuese el ex encargado el único que pudiese escucharlo.

—Uhm.

—No voy a repetir lo de hace rato —la chica parecía sumergida en la escena de Thomas y Minho recorriendo el hangar, ignorando en el hecho de que Newt se había detenido a su lado, como si esperara una señal de los demás—, pero al menos espero que lo hayas pensado.

Los pardos del rubio se apartaron del enorme armatoste para finalmente posarse en la chica a su lado. Las sutilezas del desierto habían desaparecido, la chica parecía simplemente haber decidido decirle en la cara que no era apropiado mantenerse cerca del _milagroso_ Thomas.

—¿Por qué no simplemente vas y se lo dices a él? —Newt ladeó el rostro, arqueando una de sus cejas con fastidio—, no es como si yo fuera el que le busca. Intenta de otra manera shank, si el desierto no te ayudó, no es mi problema.

Brenda pareció apretar los labios ante aquello, arrugando sus pequeñas cejas mientras inflaba el pecho, como si estuviese dispuesta a soltar la primera cosa que le venía a la cabeza, pero aquello no sucedió, no cuando Minho halló a Jorge aun bastante atontado. La chica pareció reaccionar al instante, dejando atrás al rubio mientras se aproximaba a Jorge casi a las carreras.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo te lastimaste? ¿Quién se llevó el Berg? ¿Dónde están todos? —la chica apenas y respiró, ignorando el ambiente que se había creado a su alrededor, incluyendo a los tres chicos que observaban la escena con atención.

—Tranquila, hermanita. Tengo la cabeza como si me hubieran pisoteado los cranks —el hombre hizo una pausa y tomó asiento, retomando el aliento e ignorando la mirada inquisidora de los demás—. No sé como lo hicieron, pero tomaron el complejo, se deshicieron de los guardias, robaron un Berg y salieron volando con otro piloto. Yo me comporté como un idiota e intenté hacerlos esperar hasta averiguar que estaba sucediendo. Y ahora mi cabeza está pagando las consecuencias.

—¿Quiénes? —la castaña apretó los labios durante un segundo, poco antes de continuar—, ¿de quienes estás hablando?

—Esa chica, Teresa. Ella y el resto de los reclutados. Bueno, todos excepto ustedes, hermanitos.

Los pardos de Newt se trasladaron del hombre mayor hacia el castaño, quien parecía no procesar la información que había recibido por aquel momento. Teresa. De alguna extraña manera, esa chica continuaba colándose en la vida de Thomas y probablemente, causando algún impacto todavía en él. Y sucedió: Thomas se tambaleó ligeramente, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás antes de llevar la diestra al rostro, tratando de recomponerse con aquel gesto.

No era como si le interesara, se suponía que lo suyo con Thomas se había acabado, eran solo un par de cosas que habían sucedido entre ellos, nada más que lo hiciera volver a aquellos días en el laberinto. A ese punto no le interesaba, ¿qué más podía hacerlo de cualquier manera? Iba a morir y probablemente, la estúpida shank tendría la razón al final.

—No estás hablando en serio —el castaño parecía no querer aceptar la idea, quizá la idea de sus amigos olvidándolos o peor aún, de la persona que se suponía, estaba completamente arrepentida de sus acciones.

Los mieles viajaron de Jorge hacia Newt, el muchacho alto parecía evitar su mirada, arrugando el par de cejas claras y obviando el hecho de que la noticia le había afectado en otro nivel. Probablemente debía decir que lo lamentaba, que aun se odiaba por preocuparse por Teresa de aquella manera, pero simplemente, no podía evitarlo. La chica era de cierta manera importante, aun cuando ya había definido que sus emociones habían sido manipuladas, entendía de antemano que ella representaba uno de los pilares de su vida, el resto por supuesto, le pertenecían a Newt.

Los pensamientos del ex corredor aún se mantenían en aquella línea, cuando la puerta del hangar se abrió de par en par, mostrando una vez más, que las cosas jamás estarían a su favor. Los guardias de C.R.U.E.L. les apuntaban desde su posición, haciéndoles reaccionar y ponerse a la defensiva casi al instante. Los contenedores en el lugar sirvieron de barrera momentánea, al tiempo que su vista se trasladaba hacia el Berg abandonado y posteriormente, hacia el rubio de ojos pardos que se había alejado apenas unos metros de él.

Newt parecía no prestarle atención, o probablemente, no quería hacerlo. Thomas no lo culpaba, Brenda lo había mencionado: las pruebas, el desierto y todas las decisiones que Newt había tomado en las últimas horas, habían ocasionado que la _llamarada_ avanzara en él de manera apresurada. Pensar en ello le apretaba el pecho y le hacía olvidar por un segundo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, razón por la cual no fue consciente del segundo exacto en el que Minho dio la orden para responder a los lanzadores enemigos, creando un salvoconducto hasta la entrada del enorme armatoste del lugar.

Las luces les cegaron en menos de un segundo. Todo se limitó a chasquidos, a gritos y al ruido de las balas impactándose contra el metal de los contenedores. Minho se apresuró a cubrir un flanco, Newt el otro y Thomas el medio. Jorge por otro lado, aprovechó el camino libre para poder llegar hasta el Berg, terminando por abrir la rampa para los chicos que aun disparaban hacia los guardias armados.

Fue un segundo, probablemente dos. Thomas no supo el momento exacto en que sus mieles olvidaron la meta y buscaron al resto de sus amigos, como si tratase de asegurarse de que todos estuviesen bien: mala idea. Fue el flash a su izquierda lo que le hizo saber que probablemente, estaba a punto de pasar la peor experiencia de su vida: pero no sucedió, no cuando sintió el empujón que lo apartó del destino trazado. El grito ahogado que se dejó oír a su lado fue el de Newt. Newt.

Los mieles viajaron hasta la fuente del sonido seco que hizo el rubio al caer al piso: el líquido carmín brotó de su nariz, su cuerpo quedó rígido retorciéndose contra el piso mientras las arañas eléctricas escalaban su longitud sin piedad. No supo en qué momento su descarrilada carrera se detuvo, no cuando ya estaba disparando hacia los guardias, buscando hacerse unos segundos de ventaja para sacar al rubio de aquel lugar. Fueron los gritos del asiático los que le hicieron reaccionar, fijar sus mieles en la figura del más alto, quien continuaba disparando al tiempo que buscaba tomar al rubio con su diestra.

—¡Llévalo! ¡Yo les cubriré! —las palabras brotaron de sus labios antes de que las pensara, quizá más confiado al instante en que notó la presencia de Brenda quien le secundaba en crear el momento ideal para que Minho tomara a Newt entre sus brazos y lo sacara del lugar a la brevedad.

El humo a su alrededor crecía, los gritos y las balas impactándose en todas direcciones lo tenían mareado. Suficiente. Quería irse de ahí, quería librarse de C.R.U.E.L. y no volver a pensar en experimentos.   
Cuando sus pies alcanzaron la rampa del Berg, el alivio fue casi inmediato. Se permitió descansar al segundo en que esta se cerró, creando una barrera segura entre el exterior y ellos. Thomas pareció respirar por primera vez, dejando de lado la batalla librada para centrar su completa atención en el muchacho rubio que parecía inconsciente en los brazos del asiático. Había un rastro carmín desde la nariz de Newt hasta su barbilla, y dos hileras más se deprendían de aquel pequeño río de sangre. El castaño apretó los labios y dio un paso en la dirección del otro, quien siquiera mencionar algo, terminó por alejarse, como si quisiera mantenerlo lejos de SU rubio.

—Estará bien —la voz de Brenda sonó con suavidad, con un tono que dejaba en claro que tan solo deseaba cortar la tensión del momento.

Minho observó a la chica de reojo, asintiendo ante sus palabras poco antes de depositar el delgado cuerpo de Newt sobre el enorme mueble desgastado del lugar.   
Un breve quejido brotó de los labios del rubio, quien pareció reaccionar por un instante antes de volver a sumirse en la inconsciencia.   
Thomas se sentía culpable, bien, si es que todavía podía sentirse peor a ese punto.

—¿Qué sucedió ahí? —Minho no parecía molesto, en realidad, el entrecejo arrugado y las manos en su cintura, delataban todo el cúmulo de estrés y plopus que el asiático atravesaba por aquel instante.

—Fue un momento, yo no...

—¿Quién dejó salir a los guardias?

Thomas se quedó en silencio durante un segundo. ¿Por qué plopus pensaba que Minho le reclamaría por una cosa como aquella? Si suspiró aliviado, no fue consciente de ello.

—Nada debería sorprendernos a este punto —de nuevo la suave voz de Brenda inundó el lugar.

La castaña había vuelto a aparecer en la escena, sonriendo con amplitud mientras caminaba hacia donde se hallaba Thomas. Minho rodó los ojos y terminó por cruzarse de brazos, desapareciendo por el pequeño pasillo, hacia lo que Thomas pensaba, podría ser el baño. Sus mieles viajaron de nuevo hacia Brenda, quien terminó por alzar los hombros, como si también dudara de lo que acababa de suceder.

—Es una potente descarga eléctrica —murmuró la castaña mientras parecía buscar algo en los estantes abandonados, terminando por sacar una pequeña caja de cuero cubierta por una fina capa de polvo—. Solo debemos esperar a que despierte.

¿Era idea suya o Brenda estaba tratando de tranquilizarlo? Thomas parpadeó confundido durante un instante poco antes de notar como la chica caminaba hacia Newt, abriendo la caja y develando el interior del extraño botiquín médico. La chica tomó asiento al borde del mueble mientras empapaba una gasa con alcohol, comenzando a limpiar los rastros de sangre y hollín que cubrían el durmiente rostro del rubio.

—Lo siento —Brenda abandonó sus acciones durante un instante, terminando por elevar la mirada y clavarla en los mieles de Thomas—, lamento lo que sucedió en el desierto, pero hay cosas en las que no mentí, Thomas.

Las cejas del castaño se arrugaron en menos de un instante, poco antes de que terminara por negar con suavidad, haciéndose un espacio en el enorme mueble desgastado en el que descansaba el rubio. Se detuvo un instante a admirar el relajado rostro del ex encargado, atreviéndose a llevar la diestra hasta los rubios cabellos para enredar sus dedos en el medio de los mechones dorados.

—Eso no importa. No quiero saber, tuviste tus motivos, está bien —y era la verdad. No quería un discurso prometedor en el que la chica se arrepintiera de sus acciones y le dijese que C.R.U.E.L. le había amenazado, o probablemente cualquier cosa que pudiere ponerla en la misma situación en que la que se halló Teresa.

—No mentí con respecto a que me gustas, Thomas —Brenda se mostró segura, decidida. Sus facciones se arrugaron durante un instante antes de que su mano libre buscara la de Thomas, terminando por entrelazar sus dedos con suavidad.

¿Y exactamente qué esperaba Brenda de él? El castaño parpadeó confundido ante ello. Recordaba poco, y realmente muy poco, de la breve confesión de Brenda en la ciudad Crank. Todo se reducía a carreras, a Teresa y una bala, su mente aun parecía malteada cada que quería recordar algún detalle que no involucrara a la chica de la mirada azulada.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos, no notó el preciso instante en que los pardos de Newt se asomaron con suavidad debajo de sus cansados parpados, contemplando el inusual momento que Brenda y él protagonizaban.

No fue un beso. Fue un extraño roce de labios que murió dos segundos después, cuando el gruñido de Minho inundó la habitación. Thomas no lo entendió, no hasta que el asiático caminaba hacia él, terminando por apartarlo de un abrupto movimiento para poder acceder hasta el seminconsciente cuerpo del rubio. Los mieles del castaño se dispararon al segundo en que notó los pardos brevemente fijos en él, sin duda, sin nada más que un abismo puro de indiferencia. Newt se limitó a pasar los brazos —por mero instinto—, alrededor del cuello de Minho, desganado, flojo, sin decir ni una sola palabra, ni aun cuando este abandonó la habitación, llevando al rubio hacia la siguiente sección del Berg.

Newt se sentía ligero entre sus brazos, en otras palabras: bien. Minho sabía perfectamente lo mucho que a ese punto, el ex segundo al mando significaba para él, y librarlo de las larchadas de Thomas, parecía haberse convertido en su tarea jurada de manera tácita.

Y Newt lo agradecía, o quizá lo haría de poder hablar por aquel instante. Pero todo el cuerpo le dolía, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de poder soltar una simple palabra. Todo se limitaba a gruñidos y a suspiros.   
Todo se detuvo cuando la suavidad inundó la espalda del rubio, al tiempo que percibía como el asiático lo acomodaba en lo que a su parecer, estaba casi seguro, que se trataba de una cama. No hubo queja, no hubo un sonido extra, no cuando ya había acomodado la mejilla contra la almohada, manteniéndose en el delicioso limbo que la casi inconsciencia creaba para él.

—Eres un garlopo inútil —la voz de Minho aunque lejana, parecía ser el único ancla que obligaba al rubio a mantenerse en el presente, frenando el tren del cansancio que amenazaba con llevárselo en cualquier instante—, y de verdad que no comprendo tus fucas decisiones. Ese shank tiene plopus en lugar de cerebro.

Minho. Dudaba que el asiático fuera capaz de comprender el breve periodo de _romanticismo_ que estaba teniendo, pero ahí estaba, probablemente, con el entrecejo arrugado y con ambos índices apuntando su dura mandíbula. De verdad que a Newt le hubiese gustado ver esa escena, para después burlarse y soltarle que tenía más cosas de las que arrepentirse que él mismo; pero evidentemente, eso no iba a suceder.  
No era como si no hubiese notado el _casi beso_ de Brenda con Thomas, o en realidad, no era como si este hubiese tenido más impacto del que ya había asimilado. Él moriría, se transformaría en un crank, y no había fuerza humana ni supuesta cura que pudiese alejarlo de ese destino. Quizá por ello simplemente, fingía que nada de aquello le afectaba como lo llegó a hacer el desierto. O quizá simplemente, ya había superado y aceptado que Thomas tenía el pensamiento dividido en tres secciones.

La línea de sus pensamientos se frenó en seco cuando el suave tacto de los dedos de Minho se instaló en su mentón. Su cuerpo estaba flojo, cansado, laxo. Ni sus manos ni sus piernas respondieron, mucho menos cuando percibió cuando el asiático giró su rostro para acomodarlo sobre la almohada. Todo se aclaró al segundo en que fue capaz de sentir un escaso contacto sobre su frente. De verdad, de tener energías, o vomitaría o le daría un golpe al shank inútil. Pero nada de ello sucedería.

—Dijimos que...

Thomas, la voz de Thomas lo arrancó de nuevo del suave velo de la inconsciencia, manteniéndolo unos segundos más ahí, aun cuando sus pardos cansados se refugiaban detrás de sus parpados cerrados.

—No voy a pelear, shank inútil. No voy a jugar a tu fuca madre ni tampoco a decirte que plopus debes hacer. Pero al menos, si vas a enrollarte con alguien, no lo hagas delante de tu ex inconsciente —Minho gruñó, hizo una pausa, Newt deseó abrir los ojos y echársele encima para que cerrara la boca, pero de nuevo, aquello no sucedió—, quien, por cierto, recibió una bala por ti.

Durante un instante, el rubio deseó escuchar la respuesta de Thomas, pero el ánimo mermó cuando fue capaz de percibir el resoplido que murió en el ambiente, al tiempo que los pasos del calzado contra el metal del suelo se alejaban del lugar.   
Fue lo último, a ese punto el cansancio lo envolvió, y sabiendo que Thomas siquiera refutó sus acciones, terminó por deslizarse una vez más hacia la inconsciencia.


	6. Capítulo 5

_Las paredes a su alrededor eran blancas. Muy blancas. Había tanto silencio, que solo podía escuchar su propia respiración. Soltó un suspiro y mantuvo sus pequeños pardos fijos en la puerta de metal, aquella que se abrió sin más, mostrando a un par de hombres vestidos de blanco. El pequeño rubio les observó sin moverse, dejándose hacer en cuando los hombres le hicieron levantarse de la silla de metal.  
Al llegar a la siguiente habitación, pudo notar a un par de niños, todos ellos se miraban tan confundidos como él. Los hombres a su lado hablaban sobre más "pruebas", que él debería tomar. ¿Por qué solo él? El rubio arrugó su pequeña nariz mientras se perdía por los pasillos con los hombres a cada uno de sus costados._

_Se detuvieron al llegar a una enorme puerta de metal. El rubio observó a su alrededor, pudiendo notar una gran ventana de cristal. Al otro lado de esta, podía observar a un pequeño niño castaño hablando con una bonita niña de ojos azules. Parecía que el enorme cristal impedía que los niños notaran que estaban siendo observados._

_Newt analizó al menor con cuidado. Sus ojos color miel, sus lunares y sus cabellos castaños. Tenía una mirada determinada misma que se perdía detrás de sus parpados, justo cuando estos se apretaban y el niño parecía frustrarse ante algo que no podía entender. La niña continuaba en silencio, observando al castaño. Estuvo a punto de emitir palabra alguna de sus labios, pero se detuvo cuando los hombres volvieron a halarle._

_Esta vez se halló dentro de una enorme habitación con varios cristales a su alrededor. Sabía que probablemente, él no podía ver a quienes estaban del otro lado, pero que ahí, había cientos de personas: observándole, justo como al par de niños.  
Al siguiente minuto, se halló sentado en una pequeña silla de metal, con los pies al aire. La puerta volvió a abrirse para que una mujer de cabellos rubios ingresara en el lugar. La sonrisa en sus labios rojos llamó la atención del menor, quien, bajando la mirada, acabó por ignorar a la recién llegada._

_—Mírame, Newt —soltó la mujer, ocasionando que el rubio alzara la mirada, observándole fijamente—. Eso es. Justo así. Ahora vamos a empezar con un par de pruebas. No eres como los demás, necesitas un poco más de cuidados especiales. Pero no te preocupes, estás en buenas manos._

Cuando abrió los ojos, se halló en oscuridad total. El suave sonido del motor se había desvanecido, dejando que el ruido en las demás habitaciones fuera el único murmullo que le acompañase por aquel instante. Se llevó las manos a los pardos, tallándolos con suavidad, tratando de quitarse el cansancio. El sabor metálico de la sangre invadió sus papilas, recordándole el episodio que había vivido antes de acabar en aquella cama. Su diestra descendió en búsqueda de los rastros de sangre: nada. Alguien lo había limpiado.   
Trató de deslizarse fuera de la cama, pero se encontró con un dolor que acribilló todo su cuerpo al instante. Apretó los dientes y negó con suavidad, dándose ánimos de colocar la primera bota en el suelo. Cuando se halló de pie, entrecerró los ojos y trató de analizar la habitación a oscuras, rindiéndose al cabo de unos segundos.

Caminó con lentitud hasta la puerta, aquella desde la que podía notar un pequeño resplandor por debajo. Deslizó la diestra hasta lo que casi podía asegurar, era la manija, pero siquiera tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo por girarla, no cuando la puerta se deslizó de repente, logrando que los pardos recién recuperados se perdieran por un momento dentro de los mieles que tan bien conocía.   
El rubio parpadeó durante un instante, tratando de ignorar el sinfín de sensaciones que le devoraron de un momento a otro. Sus pardos vagaron por los lunares que, a ese punto, ya había memorizado. Estaba seguro que en el rosto de Thomas se escondía un mapa del tesoro, uno que llevaba directo al par color rojo que se relamía por aquel instante.

No reparaba en esas cosas antes. Había muchas cosas de ese chico que le impedían pensar con claridad. Quizá por ello bajó la mirada, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que, seguramente, Thomas había notado los segundos en que le analizó en silencio.   
¿Por qué se castigaba de aquella manera? Las cosas con el castaño no estaban bien, probablemente el chico estaría en los brazos de Brenda, o de Teresa, y quizá al final, con él. Thomas era inestable, Thomas dolía, Thomas era sinónimo de tormenta. En un segundo, deseaba hallarse con él, probándolo, encajando en sus brazos a la perfección, pero al siguiente, deseaba romperle la boca, gritarle, reclamarle. Y no lo había hecho, no con propiedad. No sabía si era su orgullo el que le había impedido romperse y preguntarle de principio a fin, o si simplemente, había sido su dignidad. Pero ahí estaba, cediendo cada vez que este le buscaba, le besaba o le abrazaba. No llevaba exactamente una cuenta, pero sabía que arriba de su cabeza, él si llevaba un conteo regresivo, uno que señalaría el segundo exacto en que dejaría de sentir o pensar. Apretó los labios ante el singular pensamiento, cortando de lleno el hilo de estos apenas notó como la mano del menor se posó en su mentón.

Thomas olía a café. Le gustaba el olor a café.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

¿Cómo te sientes? Newt se repitió mentalmente la pregunta antes de bufar con suavidad.

—Como plopus —la respuesta fue seca, llana. El rubio no reconoció su voz, no cuando el cansancio se instaló en cada palabra pronunciada, dejándole en evidencia. Thomas arrugó ambas cejas en consecuencia, terminando por dedicarle una sonrisa al rubio. El castaño sonriendo debía ser un arma mortal, y Newt lo sabía, porque justo en ese instante, acababa de recibir el golpe de gracia.

Tres, dos, uno. Las barreras construidas durante la inconsciencia se vinieron abajo, los recuerdos de los segundos antes de que Minho le sacara de la habitación, se esfumaron. Sus brazos laxos sobre sus costados, acabaron detrás de la nuca del menor. Sus labios se encontraron con los de Thomas, sus bocas encajaron, compaginaron, se complementaron. Dulce, salado, gloria, Thomas. El suspiro rompió el contacto un segundo, el segundo exacto en que el castaño llevó las manos hasta las caderas del rubio, buscando finiquitar la distancia que se alzó en el medio de sus cuerpos, obligando al más alto a elevar las piernas, a anclarlas alrededor de sí.

Y Newt obedeció, ajeno, hundido hasta las orejas por aquel dulce momento compartido. Se sentía bien, se sentía correcto. Con los brazos fuertemente anclados sobre los hombros de Thomas, se permitió dejarse llevar, sin poner atención a los movimientos del menor, sin notar como este le recostaba sobre la cama, como se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Ahí solo existían besos, jadeos y caricias escondidas, ahí solo existía la necesidad del uno por el otro. Era un poco o era nada. Si él podía quedarse con aquellos dulces momentos en la oscuridad, le parecía perfecto. Un poco, un poco era mejor que nada.

Ahí estaba, tejiendo un sinfín de razones para aceptar la situación, sintiéndose tonto por ceder ante un par de bonitos ojos color miel.   
Ceder. Ceder ante Thomas. La premisa pareció encender el fuego en su interior hasta que la claridad inundó su ser. El deseo se esfumó, el sentimiento abrumador que Thomas despertaba en él desapareció. Las manos de Newt abandonaron el lugar sobre la espalda del otro, antes de que la diestra cerrada terminara por impactarse sobre la mejilla del castaño.

Thomas cayó al piso, confundido, mientras llevaba una de sus manos hasta la mejilla que había recibido el golpe.

—¡¿Te crees que soy el maldito shank que te abre las piernas?! —el rubio no supo lo que decía, no hasta que la ira se acentuó en sus facciones, no hasta que estaba de pie sintiendo su pecho subir y bajar en consecuencia—. ¡Estás jodido, Tommy! ¡Ve a enrollarte con alguien más!

Thomas podía irse a la plopus, por supuesto. ¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil? ¿Cómo podía ser el único garlopo que cedía hasta ese punto con él? ¿Acaso sus otros ligues no llegaban hasta ahí? Jodido miertero.

No dijo más, no cuando ya había cerrado las manos en puños mientras abandonaba la habitación, dejando a un Thomas lo suficientemente confundido en el interior.

No estaba pensando, no estaba razonando. No quería entender como la bruma de sentimientos se había desvanecido, dejando solamente la ira sin sentido que había acumulado hasta ese momento. ¿Y por qué detenerse a pensarlo? Thomas había sido un larcho miertero con él, ¿por qué perdonarlo? Que se fuera a la maldita plopus, se lo merecía.   
Sumido en sus pensamientos, no notó el segundo exacto en que el asiático se atravesó frente a él, no al menos hasta que sus pasos terminaron por detenerse de manera abrupta cuando su cuerpo impactó contra el de este.   
Minho le observó curioso, poco antes de llevar el índice diestro hasta el entrecejo arrugado del rubio.

—Te vas a arrugar pronto, Newt —soltó con una sonrisa, ignorando el gesto que se pintaba en el rostro del menor por aquel segundo—. Vamos, cariño, déjate de mamadas. Pensé que dormirías más. En fin, saldremos a buscar por los alrededores. Hay un pequeño poblado, quizá encontremos algo de utilidad...

—¿Saldremos? —la pregunta brotó de los labios del rubio apenas apartó la mano del asiático de su rostro, observándole fijamente.

—La shank y yo. Es decir, creo que ustedes necesitan, ya sabes —el asiático movió la mano para complementar sus palabras, terminando por retractarse al segundo exacto en que el rubio le fulminó con los pardos.

—Quédate tú con él, yo iré.

—¿Qué?

—Yo iré. ¿Acaso no hablo tu idioma, miertero?

—¡Hey, hey! Calma, cariño —el asiático observó al rubio, elevando las manos en señal de rendición. No, no recordaba haber visto a Newt se aquella manera, no. El shank siempre estaba sonriendo, hablando, siendo sarcástico, lanzando bromas, compitiendo con él—. No he dicho que no, pero si tenemos que correr, Newt, no es que no qui...

—¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo, garlopo? —los pardos de nuevo se encendieron al tiempo que el rubio llevaba la diestra hasta el fornido pecho del mayor, encajando el índice contra este—, soy un crank, ¿acaso lo olvidaron? Si muero ahí, no habrá diferencia.

Minho apretó los labios, terminando por elevar la diestra y capturar la delgada muñeca del rubio. ¿No habría diferencia? Quería gritarle a ese miertero que estaba equivocado, que la plopus que salía de su boca no tenía sentido, pero abstuvo de cualquier comentario cuando la figura de la chica apareció en la habitación, cargando una pequeña mochila en su espalda, mientras otra, descansaba justo a sus pies.

—Sinceramente, me es indiferente quien vaya. El poblado está abandonado. No corremos peligro. ¿Nos vamos? —llevándose una mano a la cadera, la castaña observó al par.

Probablemente, Minho estuvo a punto de responder, pero fue Newt quien, apartando el agarre del asiático, se aproximó hasta la chica, tomando la mochila que estaba sobre el piso.

—Nos vamos —sentenció el rubio mientras se colocaba el accesorio, ignorando la mirada que el asiático le estaba dedicando por aquel instante.

—Volveremos antes de que se oculte el sol —soltó la chica mientras suspiraba de manera audible, aproximándose hasta el asiático para poder palmearle un hombro con suavidad—. Tranquilo, lo voy a cuidar bien —añadió guiñándole un ojo para finalmente, terminar por darse la media vuelta y perderse por el enorme pasillo que llevaba hasta la escotilla. Newt le siguió en silencio, ignorando la mirada de Minho, y la tácita amenaza que los ojos rasgados del chico le habían tirado en silencio.

¿Qué más podía pasar? ¿Que un crank le matase? El rubio terminó por apretar los dientes, tratando de ignorar el incesante clamor de sus pensamientos. No quería pensar, y probablemente, el sol que les recibió al instante en que la escotilla se abrió, acabó por cumplir sus deseos.

Aquel lugar no se parecía en nada al desierto de las pruebas, parecía haber un poco más de vegetación seca, y a lo lejos, podía observar un par de edificaciones que seguramente, serían las que estaban por explorar.

—Jorge duerme, espero que tus amigos no se maten en nuestra ausencia —soltó la castaña mientras comenzaba a caminar, aunque no adelantándose lo suficiente como para dejar al rubio atrás.

Newt rodó los ojos ante ello, tratando de ignorar la insinuación que la chica había hecho con ello. Quizá, ahora que lo meditaba con detenimiento, no era tan buena idea el estar bajo el sol con la shank que le odiaba en secreto.

—No sé exactamente que estés pensando, pero no planeo ser comida para crank.

Aquello definitivamente capturó la atención del rubio, quien, bufando por lo bajo, habría terminado por desviar la mirada, tratando de ignorar la incesante renguera que ya era imposible de ocultar a ese punto.

—Si es otro de tus discursos sobre Tommy, paso —no quería hablar de eso, realmente no. Acababa de dejar al shank con la boca rota y probablemente, a la merced del larcho que podía hacerle algo peor. A ese punto simplemente quería establecer distancia entre ambos.

Había golpeado a Thomas. Ese hecho no se borraría, ni mucho menos, sabiendo que segundos atrás, había estado disfrutando de los labios de este. Fue como si la palanca en su cerebro volviera a activarse, permitiéndole ver el panorama completo: había herido a su shank, sin razón, solo porque sí. Aquello logró que su cuerpo se estremeciera y que sus pensamientos colapsaran durante un instante.   
Se llevó la diestra al rostro, tratando de borrar la primera capa de sudor que ya se había formado sobre su piel. Estaba ocurriendo. Los arranques habían llegado al punto que había querido evitar desde un principio.   
La única vez que había llegado hasta ese extremo con Thomas, había sido cuando su cabeza era una plopus, y no, realmente no había querido hacerle daño, no. Quizá por ello se dejó llevar aquella noche en el Cuarto Oscuro, quizá por ello calló su culpa con la dulce confesión que sus acciones expresaron.

—No sé lo que sucedió —continuó Brenda, como si las palabras de Newt no hubiesen causado impacto en ella—, pero Thomas se veía afectado. Va a dejar marca —añadió la castaña mientras se detenía un instante, terminando por girar brevemente el rostro para encarar al rubio—. Comprendo lo que sucede, Newt. La llamarada ha afectado tu sistema, no controlas tus emociones y probablemente, esta no será la única vez que le hagas daño a uno de tus amigos, ¿entiendes?

La chica calló tras ello, echando un enorme suspiro mientras optaba por volver a girarse y continuar con su camino.

Newt quería responder, pero contrario a lo que sus deseos dictaban, acabó por guardar silencio. No le aterraba la idea de morir, le aterraba la idea de convertirse en una de esas cosas y acabar por lastimar a Tommy, a Minho. ¿Qué haría cuando perdiera la razón y tratara de arrancarle el cuello a cualquiera de ellos?   
Volvió a apretar los labios al segundo que la diestra subió hasta su melena rubia, rascando la base de esta con insistencia. Cuando bajó la mano, notó la sangre que brillaba debajo de sus uñas. El ardor se acentuó en la base de su cabeza, haciéndole saber al instante, que había rascado de más.

—¿Y qué sugieres, shank? —soltó aun observando el rojo que matizaba el espacio debajo de sus uñas, absorto durante un segundo, ignorando que las primeras edificaciones destruidas ya se alzaban a su alrededor—, ¿que me suicide en este lugar? —aquello último lo soltó con sarcasmo evidente, sabiendo que ni la shank era tan miertera como para decir algo como ello.

—Solo sugiero que exista distancia, Newt, y quizá, cuando pase, ellos puedan hacer lo correcto —la chica alzó los hombros, como si hablar de su muerte fuese algo de lo más normal.

Vamos, no odiaba a Brenda, pero le impactaba lo calculadora que la shank podía ser.

Soltó una pequeña risa irónica, poco antes de negar con suavidad. Por supuesto, lo había pensado, pero quería pasar sus momentos lúcidos con ellos, al menos, hasta que supiera que ya no podría contenerse.... Y a ese punto, ya comenzaba a pensar que era imposible.   
Las palabras de Brenda se repitieron en su cabeza, una y otra vez. Lastimar a sus amigos, lastimar a Minho, lastimar a Thomas. Las escenas del desierto aparecieron en su cabeza, los cranks idos en las rejas le hicieron llevarse las manos hasta la dorada melena. Aquellos seres no distinguían, aquellos seres no sentían dolor, aquellos seres se arrancaban la piel a pedazos y se reían de ello. Y solo querían algo: lastimar. No, él no quería ser uno de ellos, él no sería uno de ellos. No, él confiaba en Thomas, él confiaba en que sus deseos serían escuchados, él sabía que no llegaría a ese punto, él sabía que su shank haría lo correcto llegado el momento. No acabaría como un crank, no, él no iba a hacerle daño a sus amigos, él no sería como ellos.

—Te encanta tirar veneno por la boca, shank —soltó riendo, tratando de estabilizarse antes de que la mirada de la chica se posara sobre él una vez más—. ¿Qué? —añadió el rubio en tono casual, poco antes de erguirse y observar a su alrededor. Además del miertero polvo y del calor del infierno, aquel lugar parecía no tener más nada para ofrecer.

—Probablemente no quede nada —soltó la castaña mientras caminaba hacia lo que casi podía asegurar, en un pasado había sido la vitrina de alguna tienda—. Hey creo que... —continuó la chica, mientras apoyaba el calzado sobre el marco sin vidrio, tratando de acceder al interior del edificio casi destruido—, creo que hay algo por aquí.

Newt pareció reaccionar con ello, aproximándose hasta donde estaba la chica para poder mirar al interior del lugar. Sabía que aquello había sido una farmacia, por supuesto. El sabor a cereza le inundó la boca, haciéndole sonreír al instante por el simple recuerdo que el lugar había desatado. Sabía que había probado medicina de ese sabor.

—¿Qué es? —respondió finalmente el rubio, poco antes de apoyar la pierna buena sobre el concreto del marco de la vitrina, para poder secundar las acciones de Brenda, pero no llegó más ahí, no cuando el sonido en el exterior le hizo fijar su atención sobre lo que creía, era la calle principal.

Ahí, justo al final de la cuadra, había una docena de cranks en línea, observándoles fijamente. Las ropas de estos estaban rasgadas, a algunos les faltaban partes del cuero cabelludo, y otros más, tenían la cara hecha tiras. Se veían horribles. Parecía que habían peleado a muerte entre ellos y que ahora, habían encontrado el premio mayor.

—Shank... Tenemos que irnos —la voz le salió en un susurro. La chica asomó casi al instante, terminando por llevarse la diestra a los labios para callar la expresión que estuvo a punto de deslizarse fuera de estos.

Con sumo cuidado, la castaña abandonó el interior del lugar, apoyándose en el rubio, quien, ofreciéndole la diestra, le había ayudado a regresar a la polvorienta calle del lugar.

—Están quietos, si corremos...

—No, no vamos a correr, los alarmaremos —soltó el rubio mientras comenzaba a retroceder con suavidad, asegurándose de que la castaña le secundara—. Rodearemos la tienda, cuando salgamos de su campo de visión empe...

La frase quedó al aire al segundo exacto en que uno de los sujetos emitió un estruendoso gemido. Aquello bastó para que la castaña se diera la media vuelta para echarse a correr, ignorando las palabras del rubio. Los cranks reaccionaron casi de manera inmediata, emprendiendo una alocada carrera hasta ellos. Había gritos, risas, palabras incoherentes. El aroma metálico inundó el ambiente poco antes de mezclarse con el terrible hedor de la carne podrida.   
Newt demoró un poco más en reaccionar, terminando por darse la media vuelta para seguir el camino por el cual, Brenda ya le llevaba un par de metros de ventaja.

Volteó una vez, notando como los cranks, aunque lejos aún, parecían estar empecinados en darles alcance. Maldijo en voz baja la renguera poco antes de volver a enfocar sus pardos en el Berg que descansaba adelante: se veía pequeño, lejano. Un kilómetro, quizá dos. Había sido corredor y sabía, que podría sortear esa distancia, que, si mantenía el ritmo, atravesaría la escotilla antes de que los cranks le dieran alcance, antes de que pudiesen llegar a los demás.  
Cerró los ojos durante un momento, tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero el sonido seco que sonó delante de él le hizo abrirlos de manera abrupta: la chica había caído. Newt aceleró el paso terminando por detenerse al segundo exacto en que le dio alcance. Sujetó los hombros de la castaña y le ayudó a ponerse de pie, ignorando que los cranks habían acelerado su ritmo, terminando por pisarles los talones.

El grito de Brenda le hizo girar la cabeza, observar el instante exacto en que el primer crank se tiraba sobre ellos. No entendió la razón por la que empujó a la chica fuera del alcance de aquella cosa, no cuando su espalda impactó contra el árido suelo, desatando una descarga de dolor a través de toda su columna vertebral. Llevó las manos hasta los hombros del crank, tratando de mantener la boca de este, lejos de su cuello. El crank trataba de morderlo, de acceder a él. Newt solo podía pensar en el horrible hedor que el sujeto desprendía y en las increíbles fuerzas que poseía.

El forcejeo no duró mucho más que unos segundos, acabando cuando Brenda golpeó al hombre con la mochila, apartándolo del rubio.

Newt se recuperó al instante, terminando por ponerse de pie mientras volvía a emprender la carrera, con Brenda aun a la cabeza. A ese punto, ya podía escuchar a los cranks aullando a sus espaldas, casi podía imaginarlos estirando las manos con dedos desollados para alcanzarlos.   
No quería voltear, no quería observar a los sujetos que alguna vez, habían sido humanos, como él, como Thomas, como Minho. No quería observar el futuro que le esperaba, no quería pensar que se convertiría en uno de ellos. No quería.   
Con los pensamientos devorándole y nublándole la razón por un instante, terminó por ignorar el camino, por ser esta vez él quien acabara con el rostro contra el piso. Sus ojos viajaron de la docena de cranks hasta la castaña, quien, metros más adelante, se había detenido. Un segundo, probablemente dos. Newt no tomó nota del tiempo en que Brenda lo meditó, no cuando esta acabó por darse la media vuelta y continuar con su camino.

No tuvo tiempo de reclamar, no tuvo tiempo de gritarle a la miertera algo de lo que seguramente se merecía, no cuando fue capaz de sentir el primer par de manos sobre su cintura. El ardor invadió su piel en menos de un instante: las uñas del crank se habían enterrado en él, rompiendo la tela de la camiseta, manchando esta. El rubio terminó por mover los pies, por patear el horrible rostro desfigurado del hombre para alejarlo de él. Un segundo crank le sujetó de uno de los tobillos, y Newt fue capaz de percibir el momento en que la mezclilla cedía, rasgándose ante el agarre de ese segundo sujeto. El gemido de dolor brotó desde el fondo de su garganta, la adrenalina inundó su cuerpo haciéndole llevar las manos hasta el horrible hombre que ya estaba encima de él, encajándole aun las uñas sobre la camiseta rota.

No supo de donde sacó la fuerza y no le interesó averiguar. Quizá fue el instinto de supervivencia, quizá fue el deseo de parar el dolor que se acentuaba en su cuerpo, daba igual, más aun, cuando el crank acabó siendo empujado fuera de su campo de visión, poco antes de que el segundo cediera ante una patada, acabando por alejarse de igual manera.

Girándose sobre su estómago, el rubio tomó impulso, poniéndose de pie, echando a correr. Ignoró el dolor en su tobillo, ignoró el dolor en su pecho, ignoró el aroma a sangre que llegaba a sus fosas nasales. Esta vez no miró atrás, esta vez solo corrió, corrió como si aún se encontrara dentro de los pasillos del laberinto. 


	7. Capítulo 6

Un poco más, solo un poco más.

Las piernas le dolían, la vista le fallaba, pero los alaridos de esas criaturas a la distancia lo mantenían de pie, consciente. El vientre le escocía, pero siquiera era capaz de dimensionar el daño, no aún no. A ese punto, sus pardos solo se concentraban en el metal del Berg y en la rampa que se abría, permitiendo que la castaña ingresara.   
Un minuto, probablemente dos. No dimensionaba el tiempo, no en ese momento, no cuando fue capaz de distinguir la figura tan familiar que salió del interior de la nave: Thomas. El castaño se demoró apenas unos segundos en examinar a la chica, para después, centrar su atención en él.   
  
Veinte metros. Newt jadeaba, el aire le faltaba, la renguera le jugaba en contra, el dolor amenazaba con vencerlo. Apretó los labios antes de notar como el castaño corría directo hacia él, sin importarle los gritos de Brenda, sin importarle que el ejército de cranks estaba a punto de alcanzarlo.   
Diez metros. La meta había cambiado, los pardos estaban fijos en la figura de Thomas. Thomas, el mejor corredor del laberinto, Thomas, el maldito Thomas, el maldito shank que ponía su mundo de cabeza.   
Cinco metros. A ese punto, los músculos fallaban, el cansancio lo amenazaba en cada zancada, el ardor de la herida estaba a punto de volverle loco. Cerró los ojos un segundo, y sucedió, simplemente sucedió. La calidez de los brazos de Thomas en su cuerpo, en sus caderas. Se sintió ligero, percibió el segundo en que sus pies abandonaban el piso. Cuando sus parpados otorgaron tregua, se permitió observar el rostro de Thomas y esos valiosos segundos en que subieron al Berg, dejando atrás la pesadilla momentánea en la que se había sumido.

El súbito movimiento de la rampa elevándose, logró que el castaño se tambaleara, que casi perdiese el equilibrio. Newt gimió ante ello, ante el súbito dolor que finalmente se acentuó en su vientre, haciéndole consciente de la situación en la que se hallaba.

—¡¿Por qué demonios le dejaste solo?! —la voz de Thomas recriminaba, juzgaba. Brenda le observaba al otro lado del pasillo, jadeando aun, recuperándose de la alocada carrera que había ejecutado minutos atrás.

—¡¿Cómo hubiese podido cargarle yo sola?! ¡Podríamos haber muerto ambos! —subiendo las manos hasta la melena castaña, la chica simplemente se dio la media vuelta, ignorando la mirada del castaño, huyendo de su evidente enojo ante la situación.

—Sabía que no podíamos confiar en esa shank —añadió el asiático entrando en escena, caminando con decisión hacia Thomas, con el único objetivo de verificar el estado en que el rubio se hallaba.

Pero aquello no sucedió. Habían bastado apenas aquellos segundos de discusión para que el rubio recuperase los últimos gramos de fuerza que restaban en su cuerpo. Estaba herido, herido por cranks. Olía a ellos, olía a muerte. La desesperación le invadió en menos de un instante, devorando la nula quietud que mantenía a ese punto. No le interesó bajar de los brazos de Thomas casi cayendo al piso, ni mucho menos empujarle cuando este intentó acercarse a él una vez más.

—¡Aléjense de mí, mierteros inútiles! —el grito sonó desde el fondo de su garganta, cabalgando en la desesperación que comenzaba a apoderarse de él por aquel instante.

No sabía si quería llorar, gritar o maldecir. A ese punto simplemente se había dado la media vuelta, dejando al par en la vieja sala del Berg, dirigiéndose cuanto antes al estrecho pasillo que llevaba hasta donde hallaban las literas y el escaso baño funcional. Cranks, cranks, olía a cranks. Se estaba convirtiendo en uno de ellos. Se llevó la diestra al rostro, hundiendo los dedos sobre la piel de sus mejillas, sobre las heridas de las que aún no era consciente. El horror de la sangre le hizo ahogar un grito. Sus pies no se detuvieron, no hasta que se halló dentro del baño y azotando la puerta detrás de sí.   
Bastaron apenas unos segundos para que sus pardos fuesen a parar hasta el pequeño espejo que descansaba sobre el lavamanos, haciéndole notar los múltiples cortes que adornaban su cara, su cuello, su cuerpo: arañazos, mordidas, no sabía ni cuantos eran. El terror volvió a hacerse presente, el rubio apenas fue consciente del segundo en que arrancó las ropas de su cuerpo, abandonándolas en el piso junto con su calzado.

Tenía que deshacerse de la sangre de crank, tenía que limpiarse, tenía que borrar aquello de su piel. Abrir el grifo de agua de la regadera fue casi mecánico, si quiera le interesó la fría temperatura con que esta le recibió. No, a ese punto estaba más enfocado en repasar su piel, en arrancarse cada rastro que los cranks habían dejado en él.

—Maldición... Maldición... —no era consciente del temblor de su voz, no era consciente de que sus uñas escarbaban en las heridas abiertas, no era consciente de que estaba haciéndose daño. Quería limpiar cada partícula de la infección, deshacerse de la remota posibilidad de agravar su propia enfermedad por permitirse ser tan descuidado. ¿Podría acaso acelerar la llamarada en su cuerpo el hecho de haber sido herido por otros cranks? La cabeza le daba vueltas, el dolor había desaparecido, pero el aroma a muerte y sangre prevalecía—. ¡Shuck! ¡Bórrate! —sus uñas bajaron, se instalaron en la herida de su vientre, tallando, ignorando la sangre que manaba de esta.   
  
Tenía que desaparecer, tenía que limpiarse, tenía que mantener la infección a raya.   
_  
Bórrate, bórrate, bórrate._

Las palabras rebotaban en su cabeza, logrando que la cantaleta se mantuviera como única instrucción razonable. Cerró los ojos un segundo, hundió los dedos en la herida más abierta que portaba, escarbando, buscando cualquier rastro que pudiese haberse deslizado debajo de su piel. Pero sus acciones se detuvieron al segundo en que un par de manos le sujetaron, deteniéndole completamente al instante. 

—¡¿Qué plopus estás haciendo?! —Thomas. ¿En qué segundo el castaño había entrado en el lugar? —Newt, Newtie, shuck —con la voz pendiendo de un hilo, el menor se había permitido observar los pardos enloquecidos del rubio, a ese punto, no le interesaba haber irrumpido su baño, ni mucho menos, estar completamente vestido debajo del inclemente chorro de agua helada que lamía su piel por aquel instante.

—¡Largo! —con la voz atropellada, la orden brotó de los escasos segundos de lucidez que se llenaron la cabeza del más alto. No, no, Thomas podía infectarse, Thomas...

—¿Acaso no te das cuenta que estás haciéndote daño, shank? —ignorando de manera olímpica la instrucción del rubio, el castaño finalmente se había permitido apartar el delgado cuerpo, llevarlo contra una de las paredes enlosetadas, examinándole en silencio.

—Tengo sangre de esos malditos cranks, Tommy, shuck si no te alej... —las palabras murieron al segundo exacto en que los dedos del castaño se deslizaron sobre el mentón del rubio, obligándole a elevar la vista, a observarle.

—No me importa, Newt —la voz de Thomas brotó firme, sin duda. Los mieles escrutaron los pardos antes de que el velo del deseo descendiera entre ambos, logrando que el titubeo momentáneo del rubio, ocasionara la pauta perfecta para que los labios de Thomas visitaran su boca en un beso efímero, escaso—. No me importa nada más, Newt, ¿por qué aun no puedes comprenderlo?

Newt se quedó quieto, estático. Durante un instante el recuerdo del laberinto le invadió, sumiéndole en una tormenta de imágenes que apenas y fue capaz de controlar. Thomas, Thomas, Thomas. Todo su mundo había acabado desde el segundo en que ese maldito shank entró a su vida. Lo había intentado, mil veces había intentado alejar a ese imbécil de su vida, ¿y las pruebas? ¿Y el desierto? ¿Por qué nada de ello podía mermar la desesperación de mantenerlo en su vida? ¿Por qué el frágil y extenuante sentimiento no se esfumaba en el olor a coco que desprendía el cabello de Teresa? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía haber una maldita fórmula para des- enamorarse de él?

—Púdrete, Tommy —la sonrisa de victoria que brotó de los labios de Thomas fue señal suficiente de derrota. Todo rastro de desesperación se había esfumado lejos de su sistema, Newt volvía a ser Newt, y quizá era por ello que justo por aquel instante, estaba permitiendo que el castaño examinara las heridas en su piel.

—Lo haré después —el murmuro continuó con aquel tono pasivo, lento. Thomas mantenía sus mieles fijos en los arañazos más prominentes, notando que fuera de la herida sobre el estómago de Newt, lo demás no parecía ser grave. Quizá por ello optó por volver a colocarlo debajo del chorro de agua, quitando con suma suavidad la tierra que aun adornaba los cortes, los últimos rastros de sangre.

—Puedo bañarme solo, Tommy —¿por qué negar que le encantaba estar siendo aseado por Thomas? Lo cierto era, que, si el brazo del shank no estuviese en su cuerpo, estaba seguro que hubiese acabado inminentemente contra el piso.

—Evidentemente no, por eso estoy aquí. Venga, hay que vendar las heridas —Newt siquiera fue consciente del momento en que Thomas cerró el grifo, ni mucho menos, cuando este le guió fuera del pequeño cuarto, hasta la habitación de las literas.

Parpadeó confundido cuando fue capaz de notar la soledad que les rodeaba, limitándose a tomar asiento sobre uno de los colchones en el que, curiosamente, el botiquín ya descansaba. Un minuto y notó la suave tela que se instaló sobre sus hombros, aliviando el temblor que no había sido consciente que poseía. Un segundo más, y Thomas se encargó de colocar una toalla más sobre sus caderas, asegurándose de cubrir su desnudez.

—¿Y tu novia? —la pregunta brotó casual, Newt siquiera fue capaz de detener la inseguridad que brotó por aquel instante. ¿Debía sentirse tonto por continuar pensando en las acciones de Brenda?

—No es mi novia, Newt. Probablemente no es algo que ella entienda del todo, pero no me interesa. Ni ella, ni Teresa —las palabras cesaron al segundo en que el castaño se colocó de rodillas en el piso, quedando por debajo de la altura del rubio. Por supuesto, Thomas ignoraba sus ropas mojadas y las pequeñas gotas de agua que se deslizaban de sus hebras ligeramente húmedas—. Probablemente los golpes alejan a los shanks, pero no funciona igual con una mujer y además, no voy a golpear a Brenda —fue una sonrisa escasa, con sarcasmo, las mujeres no funcionaban como los hombres, aunque por supuesto, no recordaba de donde había obtenido esa información.

—Teresa te abandonó —soltó el rubio desviando la mirada, ignorando el ardor que la gasa con alcohol produjo en su piel abierta. Mordió su labio inferior, ahogó el chillido que casi dejó escapar. Thomas le observó durante un instante, deteniendo sus acciones, asegurándose de no ser tan brusco con el rubio cuando volvió a repasar la herida.

—Teresa es importante y no comprendo por qué. Brenda me ayudó en el desierto y fue relativamente sincera. Eso es todo. Las cosas que tú despiertas en mí, no se comparan con los sentimientos controlados que me movieron en mí. No soy un experto en esto, Newt —el castaño hizo una pausa, suspiró de manera audible, y volvió a limpiar una vez más la herida más grave—, pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que sigo amando a un solo shank. Y eso es probablemente, lo único verdadero en mi cabeza —finalizó, poco antes de comenzar a vendar con suma suavidad el vientre del rubio.

¿Y cómo se suponía que debía tomar aquello? El mayor de nuevo había permitido que el silencio se instalara en el lugar, dejando que el único sonido audible, fuera el de las manos de Thomas recorriendo y curando sus heridas. Apretó los labios un segundo y finalmente permitió que su cuerpo comenzara a relajarse, rindiéndose ante la sensación de bienestar que el castaño despertaba en él. Le tomó aproximadamente un minuto el darse cuenta de la verdad que el menor soltó, distraído, absorto en su tarea... Fue... Natural. ¿Cómo hablar de algo que siquiera recordaba conocer? Thomas era sincero, no se comparaba en nada con él. Quizá por ello las cosas habían tomado el rumbo actual. De haber sido sincero desde un principio, probablemente nada de lo que aconteció en el laberinto, hubiese tenido pie a pasar.

—Puedo continuar desde aquí —Newt se mantuvo en un tono neutro, con los pardos fijos en cualquier otro punto que no fuese la bonita mirada color miel que poseía su shank—. No necesito cuidados especiales, Tommy, shank, en serio, deja de perder tu tiempo en esto, de cualquier manera yo no... —y las palabras murieron en sus labios en el preciso instante en que la boca de Thomas aterrizó sobre estos, sellando el momento y haciéndole perder la noción de lo que estaba soltando.

¿Por qué a Thomas le encantaba hacerle perder el control de esa manera? ¿Por qué los besos de Thomas desmantelaban su razón y le hacían actuar ajeno a su propia persona? Shuck, debía pegarle, volver a lanzar al shank al piso y decirle un par de verdades. ¿Y cuáles verdades? ¿Qué moriría? ¿Qué debía olvidarse de la plopus que lentamente volvían a construir? ¿O quizá que lo único bueno en su vida continuaba siendo él? ¿Qué lo único que le hacía bien era esa plopus estúpida en la que estaba sumido hasta las narices?   
Ir y venir, soltar, aflojar, estirar, ¿hasta dónde? ¿Hasta dónde podía continuar negando la situación? ¿Hasta cuándo podría mantener a Thomas alejado? ¿Hasta cuándo finalmente admitiría que lo más aterrador siempre sería la idea de lastimarlo en el medio de la enfermedad?

Lento, muy lento, Newt finalmente se permitió deslizar la cortina de resistencia, permitiendo que el eco de las palabras del menor guiaran sus acciones y lo condujeran hasta el inexorable final que aguardaba por él.   
El sentido de pertenencia se desvanecía en el medio de la bruma de emociones que el simple tacto del menor causaba en él. El deseo se perdía lentamente, dando pauta para que las caricias y roces sin más afán que borrar la distancia entre ambos, permitiesen emerger el sentimiento destruido que las arenas del desierto habían hundido.   
El beso murió y revivió al segundo en que Thomas se alejó, y por ende, el rubio le buscó. Un beso, dos, tres, más. Ahí estaba de nuevo la aterradora sensación de necesidad, de vacío. No había más que la verdad escribiéndose lentamente, deslizándose de manera cómplice en el medio de besos húmedos y caricias tímidas. Y la necesidad reinando, reinando por primera vez sin deseo, solo con afán, con el sentimiento abrasador que los quemaba a ambos y los consumía con lentitud.

La comprensión llegó al segundo en que el rubio finalmente se permitió volver dos segundos a la realidad, notando como Thomas se había hecho espacio entre sus piernas, y que sus labios, habían repartido besos sobre las heridas recién vendadas. Había devoción, delicadeza sin intención oculta. La toalla que descansaba sobre las caderas del rubio y no había sido tocada, más que para mantenerla en su posición.

—Lo siento, Newt —el susurro de Thomas fue escaso, acabando por morir en un beso que se ahogó en la cresta ilíaca del rubio.

¿Perdón? A ese punto, Newt ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que Thomas pidió disculpas. Quizá por ello, la respuesta se limitó a una sonrisa, a llevar sus manos hasta los amplios hombros de su shank. Dos segundos después, la boca de Thomas ya estaba devorando una vez más sus labios, como si aquella fuese la única manera en que ambos pudiesen respirar. Esta vez fueron las manos de Newt las que recorrieron el cuerpo del menor, las prendas húmedas, las curvas que estas permitían ver y que le tentaban por igual.   
El cinturón de cuero fue el primero en desaparecer en un tintineo sobre el piso. La sonrisa abordó los labios de Thomas tras ello, deteniendo el beso en consecuencia, observando a Newt en silencio, como si le cuestionara una vez más sobre sus acciones. Hacía un par de horas, habían sido precisamente esas acciones las que volvieron a larchar las cosas entre ambos.

Y la respuesta de Newt fue clara, concisa. El mensaje voló en el aire cuando los pantalones de Thomas descendieron ante el nada sutil movimiento del rubio. Fueron las manos de Newt sobre sus caderas recorriendo centímetro a centímetro su piel, las que lograron que su cuerpo entero entrara en tensión. Pero la sensación desapareció con un beso, con dos. A ese punto, el calzado finalmente cayó al suelo, haciendo un ruido sordo en la desolada habitación. Bastaron dos minutos más para que el resto de la tela en ambos, tomara el mismo rumbo y se reuniera en el piso del lugar.

Un gemido, y Newt había perdido la última torre de la fortaleza interior que el desierto había dejado en él.

—Tommy —el deseo brotó con naturalidad, efímero, escaso. El rubio se permitió deslizar sus manos hasta el estrecho pasaje que las nalgas de Thomas escondían, permitiéndose separar estas con suavidad, tentando la zona, atento a las reacciones del rostro adornado en lunares.

Y la razón se esfumó una vez más cuando fue capaz de notar como Thomas apretó los ojos y separó los labios en búsqueda de aire. No más, ya no más. La alarma se disparó en consecuencia, permitiéndose dejar ir sus dedos hasta el pequeño y apretado pasaje, buscando hundir el primero, buscando hacerse espacio en el lugar que, hasta el momento, solo le ha pertenecido a él. A nadie más. Debería ser egoísta, debería hacerle entender a Thomas, debería, pero él no era así. Nunca haría nada para dañarlo, nunca. Thomas no le pertenecía, siquiera en la intimidad.

Con la duda aun pintándose en sus acciones, Newt finalmente permitió que el segundo dedo se colara, logrando que las paredes de Thomas se expandieran, que el gemido de este acompañara al silencio del lugar. Sabiendo que la necesidad era aterradora a ese punto, Newt se permitió buscar su propia y despierta anatomía, deslizando la diestra hasta el espacio entre ambos cuerpos, capturando ambas longitudes en su palma con extremo cuidado.   
Thomas siempre había sido el encargado de mimarlo, de brindarle placer, de unirlo a él. Sabiendo que probablemente aquella sería la última vez que compartían un acto tan súblime como aquel, Newt finalmente comenzó el lento movimiento de vaivén, completamente atento al rojo que ya se había instalado en las mejillas del menor.   
  
Con un gemido ausente, el rubio continuó con su mortal tarea, hundiendo las falanges más allá de los nudillos, buscando que sus yemas tocaran el punto exacto que despertaba la voz que había olvidado en el castaño. Quizá era por ello que Thomas había buscado moverse, llevando las manos hasta la cama, con el único afán de no dejar caer su peso sobre el herido cuerpo que el rubio ostentaba.   
  
—Venga, Tommy, te necesito arriba —no fue una orden, fue una petición. La voz que brotó de los labios del mayor estaba teñida del sentimiento que le pertenecía a Thomas. A ese punto, Newt había llegado a la conclusión, de que correspondía, que las palabras no estaban deslizándose fuera de sus labios, pero que estaban ahí, atoradas en algún punto de su garganta.

Thomas simplemente le observó con un dejo de duda, que dos segundos después, se convirtió en una sonrisa. Con sumo cuidado, esta vez fue el castaño quien tomó lugar sobre las caderas del rubio, cuidando de mantener su peso anclado en sus rodillas, mientras que la anatomía despierta del ex encargado, consumía el calor que el espacio entre sus nalgas le brindaba.

—Estás herido, Newtie, ¿en serio quieres hacer esto?

El rubio simplemente sonrió como consecuencia, permitiéndose deslizar sus dedos fuera del otro con cautela, liberando su diestra al acto, subiendo los pardos para detallar cada centímetro de la vista que el cuerpo de Thomas le estaba brindando.

—Cállate, shank —con la sentencia estipulada, el rubio finalmente optó por separar el bonito par que ostentaba el menor, permitiendo que la punta de su erección bailara contra el palpitante canal que se cerraba ante la agonía de la espera.

Bastaron apenas unos segundos antes de que el mismo castaño, fuese el que diese la pauta para continuar, meciendo sus caderas hacia abajo, comenzando a devorar con suma lentitud la erecta extensión que el rubio poseía por aquel instante.   
Con un gemido deslizándose fuera de sus labios, el rubio finalmente regresó a la realidad, utilizando una vez más los índices para separar el tenso canal que se negaba a recibirlo en totalidad. Para ese instante, Thomas había cerrado los ojos, desviando la mirada hacia a algún punto inexacto de la habitación.   
Con los minutos devorando la ansiedad, fue Newt quien finalmente llevó la diestra hasta la erección del menor, comenzando a bombear, a utilizar el pulgar para estimular la rosada punta. Un momento después, el cuerpo del castaño finalmente comenzó a ceder, permitiendo que toda la longitud del rubio se abriera paso dentro de él.

Thomas debía maldecirse por olvidar como se sentía aquello, de verdad que sí. Lo había hecho un par de veces más con su shank, y nunca había vuelto a ceder, no como la primera vez que ambos hallaron el límite de la realidad. Tragando de manera audible, el castaño finalmente comenzó a moverse, a vacilar en el extraño vaivén en que sus caderas comenzaron a sumirse. Arriba, abajo, lento, muy lento, casi ensayado. Con los pardos fijos en él, el castaño no pudo evitar sonreír, casi llevar sus manos hasta la extraña mirada que el rubio le otorgaba por aquel instante, pero el gemido ahogado que brotó de los labios de este, le hizo saber de inmediato que la idea era terrible.

Y esta vez, fueron las manos de Newt las que obligaron a Thomas a inclinarse, a buscar devorarse la boca por milésima ocasión en la noche.   
La última vez, una última vez. El escenario del desierto se repitió por segunda ocasión en su cabeza, haciéndole notar que la vida consciente que le restaba, no era más que un suspiro en la inmensidad del universo.

—Te perdono —susurró finalmente el rubio al instante en que sus labios se separaron, en que sus ojos buscaron los mieles que expectantes, los que parecían negarse a creer las palabras que acababa de soltar por aquel momento.

Newt no dudó en aprovechar aquel segundo de confusión de Thomas, llevando sus manos hasta las caderas de este, incitándole a moverse una vez más, a aumentar el ritmo que su cuerpo había establecido como tortura para él. Los gemidos abordaron los labios del menor casi al instante, quien, obligado por la posición, terminó por arquear la espalda, echando la cabeza hacia atrás como mera consecuencia.   
La escena bastó para que el orgasmo lentamente se construyera en el vientre bajo del rubio, al tiempo que continuaba meciendo las caderas de Thomas sobre las propias. Caliente, apretado. Lo estaba enloqueciendo, literal. A ese punto, el rubio sabía que ya no era capaz de controlar los gemidos que brotaban de sus labios. Bastó que el menor volviese a dejarse ir una vez más sobre su cuerpo, para que Newt alcanzara el orgasmo, derramándose con extraña lentitud dentro del pasaje que pareció asfixiarle al instante.

El cuerpo de Thomas permaneció estático durante un momento, al tiempo que sus mieles se bebían la imagen que el rubio le obsequiaba. Era extraño, a ese punto, ya había olvidado las veces en que este le había brindado calma con una simple expresión. Quizá por ello, no demoró mucho más en impulsarse hacia arriba, deslizando el sexo del rubio fuera de su cuerpo, asegurándose de volver a ocupar el espacio que inicialmente, este le había brindado entre sus piernas.   
Los besos llegaron tras ello: besó la barbilla del rubio, sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas. Bajó por el cuello, por las heridas vendadas, deteniéndose sobre la más prominente. Cuando sus parpados cedieron, volvió a encontrarse con la mirada color pardo clavada en él, expectante, deseosa.   
Bastó aquella expresión por parte del encargado, para que el castaño finalmente se atreviera a deslizar sus manos hasta las caderas de este, hasta sus nalgas, hasta el rosado lugar que se cerró al preciso segundo en que sus yemas le alcanzaron.

—Newtie... —con la lasciva deslizándose a modo de palabras, el menor finalmente se permitió separar las largas piernas del otro, buscando acomodarse en el resto de la pequeña e incómoda cama que compartían por aquel instante.

Era la primera vez que lo hacía con Newt en un lugar como aquel. Sabía que, la intimidad debía ser ahí, en una cama, en una alcoba. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero lo sabía. Con devoción casi practicada, esta vez se permitió besar el muslo interno del rubio, ahí, donde las heridas, aunque menos, aun eran rojas y visibles. Se detuvo cuando sus labios alcanzaron la semi erección del mayor, pasándola de largo, llevando su atención hasta el lugar que se escondía debajo, hasta donde sus manos se ocupaban de separar las nalgas del rubio, dándole total acceso al extraño ritual de besos que llevaba por aquel momento. Separó sus labios, permitiéndose hundir la lengua en el pequeño canal que volvió a apretarse casi al instante. Las manos de Newt se instalaron en sus cabellos, y la mirada de este, recriminándole en silencio por sus acciones.

—Me detendré si es lo que quieres —y aunque probablemente no era lo que él mismo quería, Thomas no volvería a cometer el mismo error, no dos veces.

Pero Newt cedió, tras dudarlo un segundo, finalmente cedió, terminando por apartar sus manos, por volver a dejarse ir sobre la suavidad del pequeño colchón. Bastó aquella señal para que el castaño volviese ocuparse en su labor, hundiendo la lengua en el rosado anillo que apenas y comenzaba a ceder para él. Los gemidos que comenzaron a brotar de los labios de Newt, fueron la confirmación de que, pese a que estaba adivinando un par de cosas, la mayoría, las había supuesto bastante bien.   
Quizá por ello sonrió, quizá por ello utilizó los índices para abrirse paso y deslizar su lengua aún más adentro, percibiendo el segundo exacto en que el cuerpo del rubio se estremeció para él por completo.   
Basta, la tortura era demasiado para él. Newt lo había llevado casi a su límite, y necesitaba alcanzarlo, necesitaba demostrar la misma devoción que este había demostrado minutos atrás. Apartándose con lentitud del rubio, Thomas volvió a acomodarse entre las piernas de este, llevando la diestra hasta el sexo del mayor con el único afán de recoger los vestigios que el orgasmo había dejado en él.   
  


Recogiendo la semilla del otro con extrema sutileza, Thomas se permitió utilizarla para lubricar su dolorosa erección, poco antes de finalmente, terminar por deslizarla con suma lentitud contra la palpitante abertura en el medio de las nalgas del rubio. Bastaron un par de segundos antes de sentir como el interior de Newt le apretó, obligándole a mantenerse ahí, justo a la mitad, en el medio de la locura y el placer.

—Newt yo... —las palabras murieron al segundo en que la mano del rubio subió hasta la boca del castaño, obligándole a guardar las palabras que seguramente, serían una disculpa ensayada que acabarían con su paciencia.

—Muévete... Tommy —con la voz pendiendo en un hilo, el rubio finalmente relajó su cuerpo, dejando que la sensación de dolor desapareciera al segundo exacto en que el menor se dejó ir hasta el fondo, de un simple y llano movimiento.

Esta vez la diestra del rubio acabó sobre sus propios labios, con los dedos entre sus dientes, anhelando detener la lascivia que el doloroso movimiento había despertado en él. Lo estaba permitiendo, de nuevo ahí estaba, entregándose sin barreras a Thomas, anhelándose sentirse uno con él. Bastaron apenas unos minutos antes de que el menor le sujetara con suavidad de las caderas, saliendo con suma lentitud, entrando con la misma parsimonia. Esta vez lo hacían sin prisas, esta vez no estaba contra un lavamanos, esta vez, él había tomado a Thomas y Thomas, ahora lo tomaba a él. Recíproco, ambos cedían, ambos se pertenecían. Ambos habían sido sinceros sin necesidad de palabras.

La sensación de bienestar comenzó a subir lento, muy lento. Aun con el dolor instalado en su vientre, y en el esfuerzo que hacía por recibir al menor, el rubio se permitió apartar la diestra de sus labios, ignorando el segundo exacto en que Thomas se inclinó en su dirección, besándole en consecuencia.

—No pares... No pares... —la súplica brotó al preciso instante en que los labios del menor abandonaron su boca, permitiéndose ladear el rostro, disfrutar de la lentitud con la que Thomas se mecía contra él.

Fue entonces, que finalmente pudo sentir los brazos de Thomas alrededor de su cuerpo, envolviéndolo en un abrazo sutil, al tiempo que el suave vaivén se mantenía, firme, lento, escaso, sin prisa. ¿Acaso Thomas también comprendía que aquella significaba la despedida para ambos? No había tiempo de pensar en algo como ello, no quería pensarlo en realidad, no cuando podía sentir como el menor comenzaba a derramarse en su interior, llenándole con lentitud, sin dejar de moverse. Obligándose a cerrar los ojos, el rubio se permitió hundirse una vez más en la placentera sensación del acto, llevando sus manos hasta la espalda de Thomas, al tiempo que el susurro de sus sentimientos moría contra la piel del cuello de este.

La verdad brotó casi en silencio, la suave confesión de todo el mar desbordado de sensaciones que Thomas despertaba en él. Probablemente un decibel más alto, habría bastado para que el castaño fuese testigo de ello, pero la verdad se mantuvo oculta detrás del segundo orgasmo rubio. Pero ambos sabían, que a ese punto, las palabras sobraban, que las acciones hablaban, que sus cuerpos habían expresado lo que sus labios siempre negaban.   
Una última vez, Thomas y Newt, Newt y Thomas, juntos, destinados sin saberlo, complementándose.


	8. Capítulo 7

Cuando abrió los ojos, fue capaz de constatar que tenía una muda de ropa limpia y que, sus vendas, habían sido cambiadas. El aire acondicionado estaba funcionando, quizá por ello una manta descansaba sobre su cuerpo.   
El sonido del agua cayendo en el fondo, le hizo saber que Thomas se encontraba en el pequeño baño del lugar. Su descubrimiento se concretó, al segundo en que el sonido del agua cesó, antes de que la puerta del baño se abriese y mostrase al castaño con una toalla atada a la cintura.

Newt le observó durante un instante, poco antes de terminar por impulsarse hacia arriba para quedar sentado sobre el pequeño colchón en el que había descansado... ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido?

—Minho convocó a una Asamblea —murmuró el menor al tiempo que tomaba asiento en la cama inferior de la litera continua, terminando por deshacerse de la toalla para comenzar a colocarse una muda de ropa—. Sartén, Aris... Teresa y los otros, han ido a una ciudad llamada Denver. Decidiremos si ir o no —la voz de Thomas se detuvo al instante en que los pardos de Newt se clavaron en sus mieles.

—¿Una Asamblea? —cuestionó el mayor al tiempo en que finalmente optaba por ponerse de pie, llevándose la diestra de manera automática hasta el estómago—. ¿Hace cuánto que no hacemos una mamada de esas? —esta vez movió la cabeza, riendo de manera casi inaudible al tiempo que notaba como el menor terminaba de colocarse el calzado.

—Todos debemos opinar esta vez —sentenció el castaño poco antes de ponerse de pie, bajando una de sus manos hasta el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones que se había puesto: sí, ahí seguía el sobre que Newt le había dado un día atrás.

—¿Y exactamente qué otras opciones tenemos? —añadió el rubio al tiempo que finalmente volvía a dejarse caer sobre la cama. No, realmente no estaba listo para jugar a estar en el Área una vez más.

—No lo sé. Brenda y Jorge saben mejor como se mueve el mundo en la actualidad. Hallaremos la manera —el menor terminó por alzar los hombros en clara señal de confusión. Sabía hasta que punto quería llegar Newt, y no, no le permitiría hacerlo.

Y quizá terminó por ganar, porque tras ello, el rubio se quedó completamente quieto sobre la cama, mirando sus manos como si aquello fuese lo más grandioso del mundo. Soltando un suspiro, fue Thomas esta vez el de la iniciativa, quien, caminando hasta donde se hallaba el mayor, acabó por tomar asiento a su lado, golpeando con suavidad uno de sus hombros contra el del otro.

—Si no puedes moverte, yo te llevaré, ¿qué dices? —mala elección de palabras. Quizá la mirada asesina que Newt le dirigió por aquel instante, bastó para que el castaño acabara por ponerse en pie casi de inmediato, alzando ambas manos en señal de derrota.

—No la tienes tan grande, pedazo de penitente. No sueñes —había una risa escapando por los labios de Newt, dando pauta a la confirmación que Thomas había esperado desde hacía días: las cosas estaban bien, de nuevo todo marchaba de manera correcta entre ellos.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Thomas no demoró absolutamente nada más en inclinarse en la dirección del más alto, terminando en robarle un beso tan casto y efímero, que Newt apenas fue capaz de reaccionar, al menos no lo hizo hasta que el menor ya estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de él.

—Nos esperan —soltó Thomas al segundo que extendía la diestra en dirección del mayor, acercándose una vez más un par de pasos a este.

De nuevo los ojos de Newt le analizaron de pies a cabeza, como si tratara de descifrar el verdadero significado de lo que acontecía entre ellos. Un minuto después, la mano del más alto había terminado por sujetar la de Thomas, quien, sin demora, haló con suavidad el cuerpo de este, colocándole de pie en menos de un instante.   
Renuente a dejar ir esa única muestra de aceptación entre ambos, Thomas terminó por entrelazar sus dedos a los de Newt, obteniendo una especie de gruñido por parte de este. Pero no pasó a más, no cuando la mirada color miel suplicó en silencio a los pardos que le asesinaban en silencio. Una vez, solo una. Thomas sabía que, a ese punto, necesitaba esas muestras por parte del otro, necesitaba reforzar la aceptación de la relación que habían recuperado y reconstruido. Podía sentirse estúpido, estaba permitido, pero no volvería a dejar que el rubio quedase de lado, que ninguna situación fuese capaz de quebrar lo que, con tanto trabajo, habían reiniciado.

Quizá por ello no le interesó el silbido de Minho, ni mucho menos, la mirada que Brenda les dedicó apenas arribaron a la habitación. Aunque Newt casi apartó el agarre de un movimiento, el castaño simplemente le apretó con suavidad, dándole a entender, que no estaba dispuesto a soltarle: ya no más.

—Vaya garlopos, ustedes realmente no pierden el tiempo —Minho, Minho. Probablemente el autor del tercer ángulo en su historia, y por encima de ello, uno de los mejores amigos que podía presumir de tener.

—Shuck, cierra la boca y empieza de una miertera vez —fue la voz de Newt la que reinó, dejando que las pequeñas risas de Jorge y Minho se ahogaran al segundo en que tomaban asiento sobre un amplio sofá de cuero.

Esta vez Thomas no buscó sus manos, esta vez el castaño simplemente dejó sus caderas tan pegadas a las de Newt, que quedaba claro, que el espacio restante en el mueble solo debían ocuparlo si deseaban protagonizar una escena incomoda de tres.

Brenda fue la primera en tomar la palabra. Aun cuando sus ojos se fijaron en el rostro de lunares y analizaron en silencio los ojos color miel, Thomas se encargó se mantener su atención en el resto de la Asamblea. Quizá por ello, la chica acabó por suspirar y hablar de manera rápida, mencionando a Hans, los empleos y las posibilidades que tendrían de establecerse en Denver. Hans, el desertor de C.R.U.E.L. que podría ayudarlos a sacar lo que sea que hubiese en sus cabezas. A Newt le bastaba con recordar a Alby para saber que la chica no mentía, lo habían experimentado en el desierto, lo habían experimentado en el área. C.R.U.E.L. era capaz de manipular sus cuerpos, sus pensamientos, borrar recuerdos, establecer nuevos. Lo que sea que tuviesen en los mierteros cerebros, tenía que desaparecer, sin discusión. Si bien, él no podía siquiera el soñar en que un extraño se atreviera a tocar la raíz de su enfermedad, podía apoyar la decisión para llevar a Thomas y a Minho hasta él.

—Vamos a ir y no se discute más. Además, propongo que esperemos años antes de volver a reunirnos para hablar de estas cuestiones —colocándose de pie, el castaño tomó la palabra final, sabiéndose completamente harto del juego de preguntas que habían estado llevando hasta ese instante. Si podían evitar el control de C.R.U.E.L., si podía evitar volver a actuar como un imbécil garlopo, estaba más que de acuerdo en permitir que le metieran mano en la cabeza.

—Buena esa —saltó casi de inmediato el asiático, elevando una de sus cejas y sonriendo al instante—, estoy contigo.

Y entonces, solo entonces, el incómodo silencio llegó. Las miradas de los presentes acabaron sobre el rubio, quien, aun sobre el mueble, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa acompañando a un gesto de hastío.

—Soy un crank, mi maldita opinión no es importante —no había reclamo, y no había enojo, Thomas había dicho exactamente lo que quería escuchar. Lo aceptaba, la realidad, es que había aceptado su destino desde hacía muchísimo tiempo y de antemano, sabía que separarse de Thomas estaba escrito en la página final de su propia historia.

—Podemos introducirte en la ciudad, podemos... —las palabras de Brenda quedaron al aire al segundo en que el rubio se puso de pie, apartando al castaño que se hallaba a su lado, aun sin desearlo del todo.

—¿Crees que me interesa sacar esa cosa de mi cerebro? Aquí las manipulaciones no han sido precisamente en mi contra —y no, no miró al castaño, aun cuando deseó dejar en claro que sabía, que todo aquel teatro había sido contra él—. Pronto estaré más allá del final, y eso no va a importar. No voy a morir sabiendo que estuve en una ciudad infectando a personas sanas.

El silencio volvió a reinar al instante. Minho bajó la mirada apretando la mandíbula, Brenda separó los labios y estuvo a punto de decir algo, arrepintiéndose en el último momento.

—No vamos a dejarte aquí, Newt, no voy a ... —la risa de Newt cortó de lleno las palabras del menor: no era sarcasmo, era dolor disfrazado, era la agonía de su anticipada despedida la que comía su razón y mermaba sus acciones.

—No trates de convencerme, Tommy. No vamos a ser egoístas, no esta vez —el rubio hizo una pausa, elevando la mirada para finalmente ser capaz de enfrentarse al par de mieles que le observaban suplicantes—. Cuando ustedes entren a la ciudad, yo me quedaré en el Berg —y aquello fue el final. Newt sabía que ya no tenía fuerzas ni ánimos para continuar contradiciendo al shank. Dándose la media vuelta, finalmente optó por abandonar la habitación, perdiéndose por el estrecho pasillo que llevaba de regreso hasta la habitación de las literas.

No estaba tan mal. Tenía aire acondicionado, comida, camas. Era mejor prisión que el laberinto. Y quizá, podía crear el momento adecuado, quizá podía acabar con su agonía final antes de que esta iniciara.   
Apretando los labios y olvidándose durante un segundo del lugar, se limitó a dejarse ir hasta el piso, a tomar asiento, a cerrar los ojos y esclarecer sus ideas. La comezón llegó casi al acto, obligándole a elevar la diestra para rascarse la coronilla en una vano intento de calmar el dolor. Fue el motor del Berg de nuevo en movimiento, lo que le hizo abrir los ojos, darse cuenta que estaban dirigiéndose a Denver y que, en un par de horas, toda la agonía acabaría. Se llevó las manos al rostro en un acto de mera frustración, ignorando el momento en que Thomas atravesó la puerta de metal de la habitación, cerrando esta y observándole en completo silencio apenas a un par de metros de él.

—Newt —su nombre sonaba bien cuando Thomas lo decía. En realidad, le encantaba el acento que Thomas tenía cuando le llamaba de aquella manera. Pero no era momento de pensar en ello, no cuando finalmente estaban solos de nuevo, con el sonido del motor del Berg como ruido de fondo.

—Ese es mi nombre —soltó el mayor poco antes de impulsarse hacia arriba, dejando que sus pardos analizaran la figura del castaño. Estaba listo, listo para despedirse, listo para que su última voluntad se cumpliera al pie de la letra. Porque Thomas lo haría, ¿cierto? Si lo amaba, si realmente sus palabras eran ciertas, Thomas le concedería ese deseo—. ¿Vienes por un último acostón antes de...?

—No lo menciones, shank —Thomas cortó de lleno sus palabras, permitiendo que la risa falsa volviese a inundar la habitación, a mermar las defensas que se construían y derruían con facilidad—. Hemos hecho lo que C.R.U.E.L. siempre ha querido, ¿por qué no podemos simplemente ser egoístas una sola vez?

¿Convencerlo de entrar a la ciudad? ¿En serio? Debía darle créditos por intentarlo, debía darle un beso de despedida y decirle lo que sentía por él, y quizá, solo quizá, cerraría los ojos permanentemente sin dejar ni un solo asunto sin finiquitar.

—No entraré Tommy, no lo haré. Estoy haciendo justo lo que quiero, nadie me está obligando —sentenció al tiempo que volvía a tomar asiento en la cama, palmeando el espacio vacío que se alzaba en el colchón. Thomas observó la tela de la sabana, como si de un bicho raro se tratase, pero bastaron un par de minutos antes de que caminara y terminara por tomar asiento a su lado.

—Newtie yo...

—Es lo que quiero, Tommy —murmuró de nueva cuenta, terminando por elevar la diestra, por capturar el mentón del castaño en consecuencia. Pardos y mieles fijos una vez más. La verdad bailando y la súplica emergiendo con lentitud al compás de la pieza—. Es lo que quiero —el murmuro fue escaso, apenas audible. Newt se permitió descansar sus labios sobre los de Thomas, besarlo una vez más, recordar cómo habían sido aquellos últimos días en el laberinto, cuando finalmente, aceptó estar enamorado del cerebro de garlopo aquel.

Thomas le observó en silencio, antes de que sus manos subieran hasta su cuello, antes de complementar el abrazo. Durante un instante volvió a desear que la Cura fuese real, que C.R.U.E.L. no mintiese, que pudiese salvarse: pero era una falacia sin sentido. Su destino estaba sellado, y la decisión tomada.

_Hazlo, Tommy, hazlo._

El pensamiento se deslizó lentamente, sigiloso. El filo de su deseo cortaba, le robaba el aire de los pulmones. No, no tenía miedo de morir, no si era él quien ponía punto final a su agonía.

_Hazlo, hazlo ya._

Un beso más, dos. Los labios de Thomas mimando sus parpados, su frente, sus mejillas. Durante un instante volvió a desear pertenecerle, pensar en un futuro con él. Pero el garlopo mundo se estaba yendo a la plopus, y se lo llevaba a él entre las patas.

¿Qué estaba esperando Thomas? Newt tragó de manera audible, disfrutando una vez más de las manos del menor sobre su cabello, sobre sus mejillas. Jesús, estaba delirando, sintiéndose como una jodida shank enamorada. ¿Acaso el mundo no era egoísta por arrebatarle todo ello una vez más? Dos veces, dos veces había renunciado a lo único bueno en su vida. De verdad, qué destino tan jodido era el que habían preparado para él.

—Estoy listo —el murmuro brotó escaso. Thomas se separó de él casi al instante, abriendo los ojos confuso, cuestionándole en silencio. A Newt le tomó un minuto reparar en la situación, sintiendo como su mundo volvía a caerse a pedazos, como el miedo volvía a tomar el control de su cuerpo. Tartamudeó un instante, deseó poder ser capaz de golpear a Thomas y decirle a gritos lo que deseaba, pero no pasó, no cuando la puerta del lugar se abrió de par en par, develando la delgada figura de la chica detrás de esta.

—Llegamos. Jorge está registrando la nave, debemos irnos, Thomas.

Los ojos de Newt volaron de la figura de Brenda hasta la de Thomas. Silencio. No, no, no podía irse, no así. Súplica, muda súplica. Thomas le observó con las cejas arrugadas antes de que un último beso fuera a parar sobre su frente.  
No, no. Así no debían acabar las cosas.

—Volveré.

La promesa vacía se suicidó en el abismo de la desesperación al preciso segundo en que Thomas se colocó de pie, dedicándole una sonrisa antes de abandonar la habitación.

La carta, la maldita carta. Thomas no había leído la carta.


	9. Capítulo 8

Silencio. El ruido del motor había desaparecido y el constante paso del reloj parecía querer enloquecerlo.  
El aire acondicionado continuaba encendido, y él, se mantenía en el mismo mueble desde hacía un par de horas. El olor metálico de la sangre llegaba hasta él, haciéndole saber que, a ese punto, seguramente, ya había lastimado su coronilla de haberla rascado con tanta insistencia.

Algo había dentro de su cabeza, subiendo, escalando, tirando. Durante un buen rato, meditó la idea de tomar un cuchillo de la cocina para poder abrirse el cráneo. Lo descartó cuando finalmente entendió que aquello sonaba tan estúpido, rió como idiota durante media hora cuando pensó en su persona desangrándose en el piso con un cuchillo a mitad de la cabeza.

Las palabras de Brenda pesaban en ese momento, su advertencia sonaba como un eco en su cabeza. Quizá, si reunía el valor suficiente, podría hacerlo él mismo. Quizá, en ese maldito armatoste había un arma, algo que no implicara clavarse un cuchillo en el pecho.   
Se puso de pie casi de inmediato, atravesando la estancia hacia el pasillo que daba a la sala de mandos, aquella donde solo Jorge había estado. La abrió en menos de un segundo y examinó uno a uno los compartimientos de estos. Nada, vacío.   
Quizá el cuchillo ya no sonaba como una mala idea. Deslizándose lentamente dentro de su propia locura, el rubio regresó sobre sus pasos, caminando una vez más hacia pequeña cocina del lugar.

Sus pasos se detuvieron de manera abrupta al segundo en que el sonido de la escotilla abriéndose, le hizo quedar pegado al piso. ¿Acaso no había funcionado el plan de entrar en Denver?   
La idea de volver a ver Thomas le inundó en menos de un instante, haciendo de lado el pensamiento que había comenzado a tejer desde el fondo de su cabeza. La emoción inicial comenzó a desvanecerse cuando los pasos en el interior de la nave, correspondieron no a una persona, sino probablemente a una decena de ellas.   
Newt se quedó de nuevo anclado al piso, escuchando las voces que se alzaban no muy lejos de él.

_Está encendido._

_Hay alguien aquí._

No era Thomas, no era Brenda, no era Minho. Apretó las manos en puños y retrocedió un par de pasos, deteniéndose al segundo exacto en que un hombre vestido de uniforme rojo, finalmente, apareció en su campo de visión. Los pardos analizaron al recién llegado en silencio, poco antes de que este alzara el arma que sostenía, apuntando en su dirección.

—Identifíquese —la única palabra que brotó de los labios del sujeto, logró que el rubio ladeara el rostro, que negara en consecuencia. ¿De qué servía? ¿Quiénes eran ellos?

Un hombre con el mismo uniforme apareció detrás del primero, este portaba un extraño aparato de metal que terminaba en una especie de boquilla. Newt se quedó quieto, examinando al recién llegado, alentado por la idea de que quizá, solo quizá, debía golpearlo y salir corriendo de ahí. El plan descabellado fue descartado cuando otro par de sujetos enfundados en rojo aparecieron en su campo de visión, apuntando sus armas contra él.

—Quieto —la instrucción fue clara, simple—, es un examen de rutina. Nadie suele quedarse en los Bergs fuera de la ciudad. Ahora, solo coloca nariz y boca aquí.

El hombre extendió el aparato en su dirección, logrando que el rubio volviese a mirarle en consecuencia, asintiendo con extrema suavidad. Dos segundos después, fue capaz de respirar a través de aquella cosa, escuchando como tras un momento, un extraño pitido le destrozó la audición, haciendo que los hombres se alejaran al instante.

—¡Está infectado!

El hombre con el aparato se alejó casi de inmediato. Newt le observó en silencio, sin siquiera hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por moverse o alejarse. Tenía que pasar, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar. Apretó los labios en una fina línea poco antes de sonreír escaso, logrando que la atención de los ahí presentes se centrara en él.

—Te llevas el premio ganador, shank miertero —el susurro fue bajo, el hombre del aparato le observó una vez más, contrariado por sus palabras. Pero la plática finalizó al instante en que cuatro hombres enfundados en trajes extraños arribaron al lugar. Uno de ellos sostenía una extraña arma, y apuntaba en su dirección. Newt alzó ambas manos de manera instintiva, sabiendo de antemano, que no haría absolutamente nada para oponerse—. No hago daño a nadie quedándome aquí, encerrado. ¿Por qué tanta plopus como esta?

—Serás reubicado.... No puedes permanecer cerca de los muros con un grado de infección como ese. Eres peligroso —el hombre de la extraña arma habló, señalando uno de los muebles más cercanos a su posición—. Si no se mueve, no le haré daño. Es simple, recuéstese, el resto lo haremos nosotros.

—¿Reubicado? —había un pequeño temblor en su voz, la palabra rebotaba como pelota de ping pong en las paredes de su cabeza. Reubicado, reubicado.

—¿Acaso no lo sabes? Hay un lugar para los sujetos como tú —el hombre de la camisa roja habló, volviendo a señalar el mueble con un lento movimiento de cabeza—. Morirás de manera digna, junto con los de tu especie. Es nuestro deber cívico. Dejemos el recorrido para cuando llegues al _Palacio_ , ¿quieres? Estoy harto de esta estúpida palabrería —el hombre le hizo una seña al que sostenía la extraña arma en su dirección, como si deseara cumplir su palabra en los siguientes minutos.

Newt cerró los ojos durante un instante. Un minuto. Recordó el laberinto, recordó a Thomas. Recordó el primer día en que conoció a su shank. Recordó sus primeras peleas, su primera noche en el Cuarto Oscuro. Recordó la primera vez que deseó besarlo. Recordó su primera pelea. Recordó su primer beso. Recordó el laberinto, recordó cuando lo hicieron por vez primera. Recordó la salida del Laberinto, recordó a Teresa. El desierto, Brenda. Dolor. La sonrisa de Thomas, sus lunares, el trazo inexacto de la constelación que se dibujaba en su rostro. Thomas. Toda su vida transcurrió en menos de un instante: inició y terminó con Thomas. El resto era complemento.

—Dejaré una nota a mis amigos —murmuró al tiempo que señalaba el empolvado escritorio que se hallaba al otro lado de la habitación—, y después haré lo que tan amablemente me pidieron. ¿Tenemos un trato, shanks?

Los hombres se miraron durante un instante. Fue el sujeto del extraño traje de pies a cabeza, quien asintió, separándose apenas un par de pasos de donde Newt se hallaba.   
El rubio devolvió el gesto a modo de agradecimiento, terminando por caminar lo escasos metros que lo separaban del escritorio. Había una pequeña libreta arrugada y un marcador color negro. Tras un par de intentos de hacer funcionar la estúpida tinta del último, el rubio finalmente escribió un par de frases para sus amigos*. Dobló el papel y lo colocó sobre uno de los muebles de cuero.

Tras aquello, volvió a dirigir sus pardos hacia el hombre del traje enterizo, quien señalando una vez más el mueble más amplio, le instó a colocarse en él. El rubio asintió casi al acto, de nuevo, sin oponerse. No iba a pelear, ya no más. Lo había hecho en el Laberinto, lo había hecho en el desierto, lo había hecho para sacar a sus amigos de la base de C.R.U.E.L. Estaba cansado, por primera vez en su vida, estaba cansado. Thomas estaba a salvo, dentro de los muros que podrían protegerlo: podría tener una nueva vida, con Minho, quizá con Brenda. Al final, la shank tenía razón, al final, quizá, Thomas la aceptaría y continuaría su vida como no la habría podido hacer con él.   
El recuerdo de la vida de ambos, estaría atado a la pesadilla de las pruebas, desaparecería con el tiempo, pasaría a formar parte de los eventos superados y... Sería todo. Sería el final.

Recostándose en el mueble que el sujeto señaló, Newt se quedó quieto, muy quieto. Cerró los ojos y esta vez, los recuerdos no le acribillaron, esta vez, fue el negro vacío el que le recibió. Dos segundos después, todas sus extremidades quedaron completamente rectas, rígidas. El aire escaseo durante un segundo, dos... Y después, nada.

[...]

El sonido a su alrededor le despertó: eran gritos, una mujer estaba gritando. Casi por mero reflejo, el rubio se impulsó hacia arriba, notando la áspera arena en la que había estado durante todo el rato. Parpadeó confundido antes de enfocar a su alrededor, notando un par casas, casi, completas. Casas. Pequeñas, pero al fin y al cabo, eran casas. Movió la cabeza y percibió la magnitud de las construcciones a su alrededor. Era una ciudad, una ciudad que se caía a pedazos.

Cuando fue capaz de ponerse de pie, observó como una pequeña figura corría, corría hacia él. Detrás de ella, cientos de sujetos ejecutaban el resto de la alocada carrera. Risas, gritos. No lo supo definir, solo podía estar seguro de algo: cranks, esos eran cranks.

Retrocedió un paso, dispuesto a apartarse del camino, pero al último segundo, se arrepintió. Quería ver, quería ver a la mujer crank. Y sucedió, sucedió al segundo en que la mujer tropezó y el grupo de cranks detrás de ella le dio alcance. Golpes, risas, gritos, golpes. El rubio se quedó absorto en la escena, rengueando con lentitud, dirigiéndose hasta el extraño grupo de cranks.

—¿Acaso estás loco, tío? —un hombre con el pelo negro y apelmazado, apareció en su campo de visión, cortando el camino de Newt al instante—. Se divertirán, la dejarán ir. ¿Vas a divertirte con ellos?

El hombre le observó de pies a cabeza, logrando que Newt le correspondiera el gesto en consecuencia. Tenía golpes, un par de heridas visibles. La ropa estaba sucia, pero completa. No se miraba como los cranks que pisoteaban la dignidad de la mujer a unos cuantos metros de distancia, pero estaba seguro, que estaba ahí para observar el espectáculo.

—Venga tío, está a punto de comenzar algo bueno en el Zona Central, algo mejor que esto. No todos estamos tan idos aquí, apuesto a que te gustará —el hombre elevó sus comisuras en una extraña sonrisa, mostrando los dientes podridos que tenía.

Newt le observó durante un instante antes de ladear el rostro por última ocasión, notando que el tumulto de cranks aún seguía en lo suyo. ¿La diferencia? La mujer ya no gritaba. La crank, estaba riendo.

Bastó aquella imagen para que el rubio regresara su completa atención hacia el hombre a su lado, terminando por asentir con suavidad. El sujeto simplemente sonrió, comenzando a caminar fuera del pequeño círculo de viviendas.   
Ignoró a los sujetos que estaban tirados en las calles, las miradas perdidas que poseían. Ignoró a la mujer que estaba en el medio del lugar, gritando como si buscara desgarrarse la garganta. A ese punto, sus pardos solo estaban fijos en el enorme arco, donde un letrero con letras brillantes descansaba. La Zona Central, el hombre había mencionado ese lugar. 

Apenas atravesaron la entrada, el cambio de ambiente le hizo apretar los labios. Aquello parecía todo menos una ciudad. Lo que alguna vez, quizá, habían sido locales de diversión, ahora eran edificios abandonados con cranks alojándose en los escaparates. En el medio de todo aquel círculo de locales, había un grupo de personas reunidas, y justo a la mitad del círculo, había dos sujetos, gritando, peleando entre ellos. Sus ropas estaban sucias, rotas, de sus cabezas brotaba líquido vital, y Newt no sabía exactamente de donde provenía.

Están en el final. Vendrán por ellos —murmuró el hombre de cabello negro sonriendo, llevándose una mano a la cara y quitando el exceso de sudor que descansaba sobre su piel—. Los guardias _munis_ vendrán por ellos, rubio. Y entonces, entonces tendremos la oportunidad, ¿comprendes?

¿La oportunidad? Newt le observó durante un instante poco antes de notar como un par de cranks se alejaban del círculo, observando hacia el enorme arco de la entrada.

—¿Munis? —¿a qué se refería el crank con munis?

—Los sujetos que viven de nosotros, solo porque no pueden acabar como nosotros. Inmunes. Esos malditos munis, estoy seguro que uno robo mi billetera, se llevó mi billetera, la tiene, la tiene.

Newt volvió a quedar en silencio durante un instante, poco antes de que sus pardos viajaran hasta donde los sujetos miraban, notando como un par de hombres con lanzadores en las manos, comenzaban a entrar dentro del enorme círculo de locales.   
El crank a su lado sonrió y señaló a los guardias, al tiempo que un par de cranks más se amontonaban a su lado.

Los guardias vociferaron a la distancia, disparando un par de veces, dejando a unos cuantos cranks tendidos en el piso. Newt se permitió observar a los sujetos retorciéndose, gritando, ríendo. Eran ajenos a lo que estaba sucediendo con ellos por aquel instante. Él sería igual dentro de poco, él sería igual. Tragó saliva de manera audible poco antes de escuchar el alarido de otro crank, mientras que el cuerpo de este salía disparado unos metros atrás, producto de una nueva carga del lanzador del sujeto.   
Lentamente, Newt percibió el segundo exacto en que el sentimiento le invadió, comenzando a nublarle el juicio durante un momento. El alarido del crank de cabello negro, fue el que rompió la burbuja, al tiempo que el resto del grupo de este, se abalanzaba sobre los hombres con lanzadores.

Newt no lo meditó, Newt no lo pensó, no cuando saltó de igual manera, no cuando se abalanzó sobre el hombre más cercano, arrancando al crank que tenía encima de él. Cuando el guardia le observó casi agradecido, el rubio ya no pensaba, no cuando sus puños acabaron contra la mandíbula de este, destrozándola el instante. Un golpe, dos, tres. Percibió el segundo exacto en que otro crank entró al ataque, pero Newt lo alejó de un simple movimiento, sin detenerse a pensar más de la cuenta.   
Cuando el guardia debajo de él dejó de moverse, el rubio se limitó a tomar el lanzador, pasando la correa por uno de sus hombros, antes de ponerse de pie. Un crank más saltó de la nada, dispuesto a arrebatarle el arma recién adquirida, pero desistió de la idea cuando el sujeto del cabello negro se abalanzó en su contra. Newt observó la escena en silencio, poco antes de subir la diestra y rascarse la herida que ya se había abierto dentro su cuero cabelludo.

—Son molestos —murmuró observando al inerte guardia en el piso—. Los _munis_ , son molestos.

El crank de cabello negro finalmente se recuperó, terminando por colocarse en pie mientras sostenía una piedra en la diestra.

—Lo son chico. Lo son. Y acabaremos con ellos, dentro de un par de días.

Newt observó al hombre en silencio, ladeando el rostro en consecuencia, confundido.

—Denver, rubio, iremos a Denver.

[...]

Observó el cadáver del crank debajo de él, terminando por deslizar las manos en sus bolsillos, buscando cualquier cosa de valor que el desdichado poseyera: nada.   
Fue su culpa, su entera culpa. Ese era su maldito lugar, ese era su maldito lugar. El sujeto no tenía absolutamente nada qué hacer ahí, ¿quería quitarle el lanzador, no era así? Podía pudrirse. Y lo haría, se pudriría justo ahí, en el medio de la madera del lugar.

Elevó la diestra hasta los rubios cabellos, ignorando la sangre que ya se había acumulado sobre la herida que abría cada vez que rascaba en el mismo lugar.

Cuando salió de la pequeña sala de juegos, atravesó los pocos metros que le separaban del boliche. La puerta de cristal había desaparecido, en su lugar, había un crank echado bocarriba, obstruyendo la mitad de la entrada. El rubio se limitó a saltar el pequeño obstáculo poco antes de continuar su camino.

El grupo de cranks al que pertenecía estaba reunido cerca de una fogata, en uno de los canales de boliche. El hombre de cabello negro estaba sentado sobre la mesa, observando en silencio al resto de los suyos.   
Los pardos del rubio se centraron durante un segundo en el enorme canal de boliche, poco antes de detenerse, terminando por desplomarse sobre de las pocas sillas que quedaba en el lugar.

—Otro grupo de guardias arribará. Seguramente vendrán a buscar a los idos. Rubio, necesitamos esos lanzadores —el hombre habló mientras ladeaba el rostro, observando a Newt por breves segundos.

—Newt, mi nombre es Newt, crank del demonio, te lo he dicho mil veces —silencio. Newt se limitó ladear el rostro, a observar a la mujer que estaba atravesada, cerca de una fogata. Parecía querer llevar una de sus manos al fuego, fascinada por el incesante chisporroteo del mismo.

—Tranquilo, eres tú el del arma. Y te necesitamos, rubio —el crank de nuevo le observó, terminando por extender la diestra para palmear con suavidad uno de los hombros de Newt.

El rubio se limitó a observarle, arrugando ambas cejas al acto. No respondió, no cuando acabó por ponerse de pie para poder acercarse a la mujer que cocinaba su mano. Sí, la mujer cocinaba su mano. Parecía haber perdido cualquier tipo de sensibilidad, a ese punto solo reía y... Movía su mano para ¿cocerla mejor? Dos segundos después, el rubio había terminado por darse la media vuelta, regresando hasta la pequeña mesa de madera, esta vez, terminando por tomar asiento en el piso junto a esta.

—¿Cuántos guardias vienen? —cuestionó el rubio al tiempo que llevaba la diestra hasta el metal del lanzador, acariciando con suma suavidad la boca del mismo.

—Dos, y no vienen solos. Hay otros sujetos con ellos, munis, son munis. Vamos a ver munis. ¿Quieres matar munis? —el hombre repitió la cantaleta con una sonrisa, logrando que el rubio le observara en silencio, irritado. Su voz era molesta, el hombre era molesto. Munis, Munis. No conocía otra maldita palabra que no fuera esa. ¿Por qué no simplemente saltaba sobre el sujeto y le rompía la cara a golpes? 

—No me interesa matar munis. Solo necesitamos los lanzadores —la respuesta fue seca, llana. El rubio se limitó a centrar su atención una vez más, en el arma que tenía en sus manos.

—Y la comida, rubio, la comida. ¿Has visto a los sujetos de la choza del fondo? Tienen comida, tienen comida, comida —el hombre repitió la frase tantas veces, que acabó por perder el sentido. A Newt no le interesó. No cuando los gritos fuera del boliche acabaron por llamar su atención.

El rubio de puso de pie como si se tratara de un resorte, dejando que sus pardos viajaran del horrible sujeto de cabello negro, hasta la entrada del boliche. Ahí de pie, se hallaban dos guardias, preguntando a la mujer del piso, aquella que había quemado su mano minutos antes y que ahora, parecía sonreír y escuchar con atención las palabras de aquellos sujetos.   
Se quedó estático un momento, observando como la mujer sonreía y le señalaba un par de veces. El rubio achicó los ojos durante un instante, caminando con lentitud entre los cranks que descansaban el piso.

—Newt —el guardia de bigote le observó con duda, poco antes de detenerse y apuntar el lanzador en su dirección. El rubio alzó ambas manos en señal de paz, al tiempo que sus comisuras se elevaban y la sonrisa acababa por pintarse en el medio de sus labios.

—Saben mi nombre. Felicidades, caballeros, ¿quieren recuperar esto? —la pregunta brotó con sarcasmo, los hombres se miraron durante un instante poco antes de volver a observarle y negar al acto.

—Te buscan rubio. Un par de chicos de tu edad, una mujer, y un hombre.

Newt observó a los Camisa Roja durante un segundo, tratando de procesar sus palabras. Un par de chicos de tu edad. Un par de chicos de tu edad. La frase se repitió en su cabeza, misma que acabó por mover de un lado a otro, como si con aquello pudiese ser capaz de entender la información recibida.   
Castaño, castaño, ojos miel, Thomas, Thomas.   
Thomas estaba ahí, Thomas había ido por él. Thomas, el maldito Thomas, el maldito miertero que no había podido cumplir su deseo, el maldito miertero que había vuelto su vida una plopus andante. Thomas. Tommy, Tommy.

—El maldito shank de los lunares, y el miertero asiático —murmuró el rubio al tiempo que volvía a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, sonriendo sin prestar demasiada atención a las gesticulaciones faciales que tenía por aquel instante—. Que se larguen. ¿Entiendes, maldito muni?, quiero que se larguen de este miertero lugar. ¿Comprendes?

El hombre asintió con suavidad, terminando por elevar una de sus cejas al tiempo que acababa por darse la media vuelta y regresar justo por donde había llegado. El otro guardia le secundó, en silencio, sin más.

—Rubiecito, se llevan las armas —el hombre de cabello negro se puso de pie en menos de un instante, dispuesto a seguir a los guardias que minutos antes, habían abandonado el interior del boliche.

—Tendremos más —el murmuro de Newt murió al segundo en que volvió clavar su mirada en la nada, poniéndose de pie con lentitud, sin prestar más atención al crank que continuaba hablando a su lado.

Thomas. Thomas estaba ahí, arriesgando el maldito cuello por él. Thomas el héroe, Thomas el inmune. Thomas, el salvador de todos.   
Apretó los labios poco antes de llevar las manos hacia la cabeza, terminando por hundir los dedos en su rubia melena. Esta vez no rascó, esta vez se limitó a halar los mechones dorados con suavidad, buscando arrancar el torrente de pensamientos que lo invadía por aquel instante. Fuera, no los quería, no quería pensar en Thomas, en Tommy, en su Tommy. El castaño era cosa del pasado, el castaño debía irse de ahí, buscar un lugar seguro, lejos de él, lejos de Denver. ¿Por qué plopus Thomas no hacía lo que debía hacer?   
Debía sacarse el maldito aparato del cerebro e irse lejos, lejos de C.R.U.E.L., lejos de toda esa cosa miertera. No podía verlo, no podía permitirse hacerlo, no quería hacerlo. Fuera, fuera, fuera. Largo. Llevaba días enteros sin recordar demasiado de lo que hacía, sin siquiera poder pensar con claridad, y ahora, justo ahora ¿debía ver de nuevo a Thomas? No, no estaba siendo justo con él. ¿Habría leído la carta? ¿Estaría en aquel lugar para cumplir con su deseo? Lo matarían, él lo mataría, todos lo matarían. No, no, debían irse, no podían estar ahí. Pero ¿desde cuándo sus deseos habían sido escuchados?

Escuchó los pasos, escuchó los murmuros, reconoció el susurro de Brenda. No, no, no, no debía voltear. No, no, el imbécil de Thomas debía haber hecho caso a su advertencia. No, estaba alucinando, Minho no le hubiese permitido ser tan miertero. Se habían dado la media vuelta, habían aceptado que dejarlo en el Berg, solo, era firmar su sentencia de muerte...   
Dejarlo solo, sí, ellos, nadie más que ellos eran los culpables de toda la plopus que le estaba sucediendo por aquel instante. No, Thomas, Thomas tenía la culpa, Thomas y su nula capacidad de leer cartas, Thomas y su maldita necesidad de salvar lo imposible. ¿Hasta cuándo jugaría a ser el héroe de la historia? ¿Hasta cuándo fingiría que podía recuperar lo insalvable? No, él no tenía remedio. El proyecto personal de Thomas había muerto, él solo era un crank a medio paso de la locura. Y lo sabía, lo sabía porque a ese punto, ya había matado a más cranks de los que pudiera recordar.

_Date la media vuelta, Thomas. Vuelve, vete. Lárgate._

Un minuto, dos. Y sucedió.

—¿Newt?

_*Mensaje de Newt de acuerdo al libro: Ellos lograron entrar. Me llevan con los otros Cranks. Es lo mejor. Gracias por ser mis amigos. Adiós._


	10. Capítulo 9

No quería voltear, aun cuando la voz de Thomas había llegado de manera clara a él. Estaba nervioso, tenía miedo. Reconocía cada pequeña variación en el tono del menor, había memorizado las veces en que este le había llamado, y por esta ocasión, sabía, que Thomas se hallaba al borde de la desesperación. Era similar a cuando escaparon del Laberinto, bastante igual.

Nunca, nunca haría nada de la manera correcta. Maldito Thomas.

—Malditos larchos, ¡les dije que se largaran! —no se detuvo a pensar en el tono de su voz, siquiera cuando escuchó los pasos de sus amigos detenerse de manera abrupta. A ese punto, sus dedos continuaban acariciando el metal del lanzador, contando mentalmente, tratando de mantenerse estable pese a la situación. Sabía que, si giraba, que, si veía a Thomas, volvería a dudar de sí mismo, olvidaría momentáneamente su propio infierno y por ende, olvidaría el riesgo que permanecer a su lado implicaba.

—Es necesario que hablemos —el murmuro de Minho capturó la atención de los presentes. Newt se quedó quieto, apretando los dientes, aun sin girar.

—No te acerques más —no, no quería a su amigo cerca, no cuando estaba contemplando la idea de activar el lanzador una vez más—. Esos matones me trajeron por un motivo —el rubio hizo una pausa, ladeando la cabeza, cerrando los ojos durante un instante—. Cuando me arrojaron a este nido de ratas, dijeron que era su deber cívico —y lo recordó, escaso, como si estuviese mirando a través de un cristal sumamente empañado. Había sucedido apenas unos días atrás, aun cuando no podía ser capaz de contemplar la noción del tiempo, sabía que no debía haber transcurrido mucho desde ello.

—¿Por qué crees que estamos aquí? Lamento que hayas tenido que quedarte, que te hayan atrapado y que te trajeran a este lugar. Pero podemos sacarte de acá. A nadie le importa una garlo... —Minho detuvo sus palabras al instante en que, finalmente, Newt decidió girarse, sosteniendo el lanzador en su dirección—. ¡Shuck! Newt, pode...

—¡Nadie les pidió venir aquí! —las palabras murieron al segundo en que sus uñas se clavaron en el metal del lanzador, en un vano intento de descartar la idea de dispararle a los que una vez, había considerado sus amigos—. Les dije que se largaran.

—¿De dónde garlopa sacaste esa cosa? —de nuevo Minho habló, acercándose un par de pasos en la dirección en la que el rubio se hallaba, pero este se limitó a volver a apuntarle, dejando en claro, que los tres metros de distancia era lo seguro para todos.

—Se lo robé a un guardia... Que no me hacía feliz —no añadió más, no cuando el fugaz recuerdo invadió su cabeza, haciéndole saber que había matado a un hombre de camisa roja solo... Porque sí. Apartó la diestra del lanzador y deslizó los dedos por su enmarañada melena, rascando una vez el lugar en el que ya se había hecho una enorme herida. No, tenían que irse de ahí, debían hacerlo ya.

—Newt, tienes que venir con nosotros, este lugar... Shuck, tú no perteneces a este lugar —súplica. Newt podía leer la súplica que se pintaba en los ojos de su amigo. Se quedó un instante leyendo su rostro, observando sus labios. Minho, su amigo, Minho, el shank que lo había ayudado en las buenas y en las malas.

—Soy un crank —respondió el rubio sonriendo por lo bajo—, estoy donde pertenezco —. Esta vez hizo una pausa, terminando por apretar los labios mientras elevaba el rostro, como si pidiera un segundo más de cordura para enfrentar a sus amigos—. Por favor, no estoy bien. Tienen que irse, Minho, tienen que —sus palabras se frenaron cuando percibió el movimiento en Thomas, cuando este, hizo el ademán de acercarse hasta él. El lanzador cambió de objetivo, terminando por apuntar al castaño en menos de un instante.

—Y tú, Thomas —esta vez el desprecio tiñó su tono, no le interesaron los mieles, no le interesó nada más que destruir el sentimiento agobiante que crecía en sus entrañas—. ¿Con qué cara vienes a pedirme que me vaya con ustedes? ¿Cómo te atreves? Te miro y me dan ganas de vomitar.

Las cejas de Thomas se arrugaron, pero Newt no prestó atención a los detalles. Lo odiaba, lo aborrecía, lo detestaba. Clamaba amarlo, clamaba hacer todo por él ¿y ahora qué? ¿Estaba ahí después de leer su carta, esperando poder cambiar su último deseo? ¿Quizá mantenerlo atado como una linda mascota crank mientras enloquecía? Estaba jodido y era un miertero egoísta.

—Newt, no entiendo, Newt, nosotros...

—¿Nosotros? —interrumpió el rubio volviendo a mover la cabeza, empujando el interior de una de sus mejillas con la lengua—. No existe más un nosotros, Thomas. Toma a la shank y tengan muchos bebés. ¿No era lo que quería esa mujer? —esta vez ladeó la cabeza y volvió a sujetar el lanzador con ambas manos.

—Newt, por favor, escúchame....

—¿Escucharte? ¡Shuck, Thomas! ¿Cuántas veces deseé que tú me escucharas? ¿Cuántas veces yo...? —y no, no terminó sus palabras, no cuando su diestra de nueva cuenta había subido hasta su rubia melena, halando un largo mechón con insistencia mal disimulada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Bajando el lanzador con suma lentitud, Newt finalmente se permitió respirar, pensar con claridad—. Vete, Tommy, por favor —la súplica brotó en menos de un instante. Se desconocía, tenía un arma en las manos y no sabía si en un arranque, sería capaz de lastimar a su shank.

—Newt, por favor —esta vez el castaño terminó por extender la diestra, por buscar incitar al rubio a corresponder el gesto.

Newt observó aquello absorto, ajeno durante un instante. Deseaba tomar la mano de Tommy, deseaba salir del infierno y vivir, shuck, quería vivir, quería estar con él. Quería volver a besarlo, quería volver a sentirlo entre sus brazos, quería volver a sentirse entre sus brazos. Pero estaba enfermo, estaba muriendo, estaba enfilando a la locura, y no quería que Thomas fuese testigo de ello. Quería entregarse al final cuando nadie fuese capaz de verlo. Cuando cocinara su brazo, o comiera su mano, Thomas estaría demasiado lejos, a salvo, viviendo.   
Tenía que sacarlo de ahí, tenía que poner un punto final a su relación. Tenía que amputarlo de sus inestables pensamientos. Era lo correcto.

—Por favor, Tommy. Se los he pedido de buena manera —esta vez volvió a apuntar el arma en la dirección en que el menor se hallaba, sabiendo que, no se atrevería a dispararle, ni a él, ni a Minho. No, no, no lo haría—. Ahora es una orden, váyanse.

Las palabras del rubio murieron en la inmensidad del lugar. Ahí, donde el vacío devoraba pensamientos y transformaba a los humanos en cosas, en cosas vivas y sin una pizca de raciocinio.   
Thomas le observaba aún suplicante, deseando recuperarlo, sabiendo que pedía un imposible para el mundo, para él. Egoísmo en su estado más puro, pero no, no importaba, ya no.   
Las palabras se agotaron cuando el crank del cabello negro se aproximó hasta Minho, hasta Thomas. Sus ojos se clavaron en ambos chicos, sonriendo, esperando.

—Nuestro amigo rubio dijo que se vayan. Es mejor que lo hagan —el crank habló quedo, sonriendo aún, sabiéndose superior en número y contando con esa ventaja para destazar a diestra y siniestra.

—¡Él fue nuestro amigo antes! —la voz de Minho resonó colérica, angustiada. Estaba desesperado, necesitaba sacar a Newt de ahí, no le interesaba si tenía que arrastrarlo, no le interesaba si era por Thomas por quien decidía hacerlo. No podía permitirse la idea de abandonar a su shank ahí, no podía aceptar el perderlo, no a él. Newt, su amigo, su deseo oculto, su anhelo prohibido.

—Pero ahora es un crank. Ahora es nuestro amigo —el crank de cabello negro volvió a hablar, apretando el pedazo de vidrio que sostenía entre los dedos de su diestra.

—Esto es un asunto entre Newt y nosotros, así que lárgate, crank.

Newt observó en silencio la escena. Contempló el segundo exacto en que el hombre de cabello negro se abalanzó contra Minho, y con este, una mujer que yacía en el piso. Otro crank había hecho lo suyo contra Thomas, pero Brenda había intervenido de manera oportunidad. Sangre, había sangre. Newt cerró los ojos un segundo, poco antes de deslizar los dedos por el disparador del lanzador. Bastó aquello para que volviese a regresar a la realidad, para que el permiso de cordura concedido le permitiese apuntar al crank de cabello negro, aquel, que Minho ya se había sacado de encima segundos antes.

—¡Aléjense de él! —con la mandíbula completamente tensa, el rubio finalmente disparó la primera carga contra el crank del pelo negro, ocasionando que el cuerpo de este se desplomara contra el piso, retorciéndose lentamente mientras las arañas eléctricas consumían su cuerpo. El resto de los cranks se alejó en consecuencia, al tiempo que los mieles de Thomas volvían a posarse en él, en un último intento de continuar la plática sin sentido—. Váyanse, o les juro que empezaré a disparar y esta vez, no me fijaré contra quien.

Thomas le observó desesperado. Newt lo había defendido, pese a todo, Newt no les había disparado.

—¿Acaso piensas terminar lo nuestro de esta manera, Newt? ¿Después de todo lo que hicimos para llegar a este punto? ¿Piensas que podré dejarte en este lugar, a tu suerte? —Thomas quería llorar, y Newt lo sabía, podía escuchar tu tono quebrado, perderse en los mieles que se aguaban con lentitud.

No, no quería, ¿cómo podía preguntarle semejante cosa? No existía anhelo más grande e imposible.

—Si alguna vez me quisiste, Tommy —murmuró el rubio al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, permitiéndose ser débil, llorar por primera y última ocasión frente a alguien. Se sentía roto, desesperanzado, ya no tenía la fuerza para mantenerse ahí, cuerdo para él—, lo harás.

Las palabras murieron en el aire tras aquello. Thomas quería seguir negándose a lo bestia a abandonar a Newt ahí. No podía, simplemente no podía. Se había prometido tantas veces no volver a hacerlo, no volver a herirlo, no volver a dejarlo. ¿Y ahora, justo ahora, Newt le estaba rogando por ello? No, no le cabía en la garlopa cosa que tenía por cerebro, no. Imposible. Un paso, dos, tres metros, dos, uno. Newt se había quedado temblando, sosteniendo el lanzador en su dirección, pero su diestra había abandonado el disparador, transmitiendo el nulo deseo que tenía de cumplir su promesa de volver a disparar.

—Lo hago, Newt —esta vez elevó una mano, apartó el lanzador con suavidad, rogando que los pardos conservaran un ápice del hermoso color que adoraba—. Podemos...

—No podemos, Tommy —la respuesta se entregó a la media sonrisa amarga que murió en el medio de dos torrentes salados. Newt se limitó a volver a empuñar el arma, a empujar a Thomas con la boca de la misma en un vago intento de volver a alejarlo de él. Era el final, no había más que tratar—. Olvida esto, olvida este día. Recuerda solo el garlopo día en el Cuarto Oscuro. Recuerda el Berg —esta vez el rubio tragó su llanto y le obsequió una sonrisa sincera, la sonrisa que Thomas recordaba de aquellos días en el Laberinto—. Ahora vete, vete antes de que te dispare.

Thomas le observó herido, distante. Las palabras ya no existían en su cabeza, sabía que no había nada lo razonablemente correcto para lograr que el rubio cambiara de decisión. Toda su vida había sido un miertero problema, incluyendo el desierto y la mayor parte de sus últimos días. Y ahora, justo ahora, tenía que recoger los pedazos y recuerdos que Newt le había regalado en las últimas setenta y dos horas. Debía esconderlos dentro de su memoria, transformarlos en su tesoro más preciado. Debía maquillar la escena que vivía por aquel instante, debía recordar a Newt como este le rogaba que lo hiciera. Asintiendo con suma lentitud, el castaño finalmente retrocedió sobre sus pasos, apartándose.

Los pardos le observaron a cada minuto, a cada segundo, memorizando el aroma que había percibido, memorizando una vez más la constelación que se pintaba en el rostro de Thomas, sabiendo que, probablemente, en las próximas horas, habría terminado por desechar aquellas cosas valiosas para él. Cuando estuviese matando por vivir, comiendo porquerías y gritando como loco, sus memorias preciadas estarían igualmente escondidas, floreciendo de vez en vez, recordándole que, por un momento, acarició la idea de la felicidad, de la estabilidad.   
Cerró los ojos cuando la figura de Thomas desapareció de su campo de visión, llevándose con él toda esperanza, todo pensamiento y el último ápice del deseo de mantenerse con vida.

[...]

Observó la oscuridad de la noche en silencio. Estaba sentado en el sucio piso de lo que alguna vez, había sido probablemente, un enorme bosque. Las ramas del árbol que tenía a sus espaldas se encontraban secas, sin vida. Horas atrás, habían abandonado el _Palacio_ , siendo guiados por el hombre de cabello negro cuando la entrada del lugar había quedado abierta. Probablemente Thomas lo había hecho de manera inconsciente, o probablemente, simplemente no había podido ayudar a cerrar la _jaula_ debido a los cranks que iban por ellos.   
No recordaba cuantos de esos repugnantes cranks había matado. No le importaba realmente. El lanzador se había quedado sin carga, y habría tenido que pelear con uñas y dientes por comida, por mantenerse con vida. Ahora, su grupo, estaba tendido en el piso, tomando una siesta, mientras que unos más, deambulaban a su alrededor, murmurando un par de cosas sin sentido.

Elevó la diestra hasta su rostro, buscando apartar la capa de sangre y sudor que ya se pintaba en este. Debía dolerle, claro, debía. Tenía múltiples golpes, arañazos, moretones. Recordaba haber tenido que morder la cara de un crank para arrancare la mejilla, todo en el medio de una pelea que siquiera recordaba cómo empezó. Y ahora, justo ahora, tenía un segundo de cordura, recordando toda la bola de plopus que ya había hecho hasta ese momento.

Pero las heridas no dolían. Nada dolía, nada tenía suficiente sentido a ese punto, aparte del cansancio y de la pesadez de sus parpados. Habían caminado fuera del _Palacio_ , y tenían un momento libre, de descanso. Debían recuperar energías antes de atreverse a sortear los muros de la ciudad, aunque, el hombre de cabello negro, había mencionado que debían esperar a que los cranks de adentro, les dieran acceso.

Pronto tendrían vehículos y el resto del camino, no sería la tortura que había representado hasta ese momento.

No le interesaba, no le importaba. Su mente lentamente colapsaba en un abismo negro, donde, el cansancio y el dolor comenzaban a dejar de tener sentido. Quizá por ello se permitió cerrar los ojos, dormir por un instante, olvidar que se hallaba en el medio de un lugar desconocido, muriendo a merced de una enfermedad caótica.

La oscuridad le devoró con lentitud, se relajó, se dejó llevar por primera vez en días. Y ocurrió, finalmente, soñó.

_Un pasillo. Era un pasillo, un enorme pasillo. Tenía que llegar al final, sin que los guardias se percataran de su presencia. Sus pequeñas manos estaban ancladas a la pared de concreto, esperando. Cuando el guardia pasó de largo, aprovechó sus pies descalzos para correr a toda velocidad. Se detuvo un segundo y leyó la inscripción de la puerta. Era la puerta de la niña. Suspiró audible poco antes de tocar. Una bonita pelinegra de ojos azules le abrió de inmediato, sorprendiéndose de hallarlo ahí.  
_

_—Hola, soy Newt. Tienes que venir, tenemos algo importante —murmuró quedito, mientras la chica le observaba dudosa—. Venga, shank, te prometo que no es un secuestro. Además, tú novio vendrá también._

_La niña dudo de nuevo, pero tras un minuto de pensarlo, finalmente asintió con suavidad._

_—Me cambio y salgo en un momento —finalizó la pelinegra mientras cerraba la puerta y retornaba al interior de su habitación._

_El rubio sonrió para sus adentros, volviendo a mover su pequeña cabeza vendada, asegurándose de que nadie le hubiese pillado aún. Lo siguiente, fue caminar hasta la segunda puerta, aquella donde suponía, debía encontrarse el otro niño de **Elite**.   
Esta vez se atrevió a girar la perilla sin siquiera tocar, terminándose por sorprender al segundo exacto en que el niño castaño asomó su cabeza, como si hubiese estado esperando detrás de la puerta a que esta se abriera de manera mágica._

_—Hola, soy Newt —susurró bajito—. Y sé muy bien quién eres tú —esta vez, los pardos se quedaron por un momento anclados en los mieles. Sí, el niño tenía un muy bonito color de ojos, y lunares, muchos lunares—. Vamos, quiero mostrarte algo._

_El niño cerró la puerta durante un segundo, dejando al rubio ahí, de pie, ligeramente confundido. Un minuto después, la cara llena de lunares volvió a asomarse, mostrando a un niño ligeramente más decidido que antes._

_—De acuerdo. ¿Puede venir Teresa con nosotros?_

Teresa. Newt se removió incomodo ante el nombre, abriendo los ojos durante un instante y reparando que el silencio, extrañamente, se había hecho a su alrededor. ¿Acaso estaba recordando? ¿Cómo era aquello posible? Se llevó la diestra hasta uno de los rubios mechones, halando este con insistencia. Imposible. No, ese recuerdo no era real. La llamarada le estaba comiendo la cabeza, era eso, solo eso. Sí, eso.   
Giró lentamente su cuerpo, acabando por echarse sobre su costado. Cerró los ojos con desesperación, haciéndose pequeño contra el piso, acurrucando sus piernas en su pecho. Necesitaba dormir, un poco, solo un poco. Necesitaba dejar de pensar, dejar de pensar en Thomas, en Teresa, en todo lo que ese shank movía en él.

Lento, de nuevo muy lento, el cansancio arribó por segunda ocasión.

_Era una enorme cancha. Muy grande. Había gradas de madera y recordaba, que ahí, se podía ver un partido de basquetbol. Estaba sentado en un espacio vacío y Thomas, Thomas estaba a su lado.  
En sus manos, sostenía una bolsa de galletas, que había terminado por guardar del almuerzo con la determinación de compartirlas con Thomas.  
Le agradaba estar con Thomas. Minutos antes de detener su exploración de la noche, Teresa y el resto del grupo se habían separado, siendo guiados por Alby. Él, decidió hacer flojo y echar la culpa al dolor de cabeza que tenía. No era del todo una mentira. Había pasado por los laboratorios el día anterior, y tenía un leve martilleo que no le dejaba dormir del todo bien, pero solo eso.   
Thomas se había ofrecido a hacerle compañía, pues pese a todo, Newt se negó a volver al dormitorio común.   
Extrañamente, con todo y fallas, su plan de pasar un rato con Thomas había funcionado. Quería estar con él, le agradaba estar con él. El niño castaño no hablaba demasiado, pero le sacaba sonrisas sinceras, y además, parecía honesto, una cualidad excepcional en un lugar como aquel. _

_También, en algún momento le había acompañado a ver a Lizzy, y eso, eso sumaba demasiados puntos a su favor. Quizá por ello, Thomas era su favorito por encima de Alby, incluso de Minho._

_—¿Y qué hacen ustedes? ¿Leen libros y hacen cálculos todo el día? Porque es aburrido ir a las clases con los demás —esta vez el rubio alzó los hombros, tratando de restar importancia al asunto._

_Thomas apretó sus labios durante un instante, como si estuviese pensando de más lo que estaba a punto de decir._

_—Algo así —respondió el castaño mientras sostenía una galleta en la diestra, observándola con cuidado. Era como si pensara que la galleta fuese radioactiva._

_—No, Tommy, no te morirás. Cogí la bolsa del comedor, estoy seguro que no se dieron cuenta que me la llevé, o si lo hicieron, no les importó mucho —esta vez el rubio se echó para atrás, aunque incomodo por el siguiente nivel de la grada, alcanzó a recostarse en el lugar._

_—No estaba pensando en eso. En realidad estaba pensando... —el menor hizo una pausa antes de echarse la galleta a la boca y colocar sus manos sobre el escalón de la grada, echándose hacia atrás de igual manera._

_—¿En qué? Seguramente en tu novia. ¿Son novios? —esta vez Newt le observó curioso, echándose hacia adelante mientras le observaba fijamente._

_—Teresa no es mi novia. Solo somos amigos —. Thomas estaba un poquito serio, quizá ¿hasta molesto? Newt contempló el extraño puchero que se instaló en sus mejillas, terminando por extender la diestra y picar una de estas._

_—Entonces, ¿no te hace caso? —el rubio volvió a sonreír de manera cómplice mientras elevaba las cejas, terminando por arrepentirse al segundo en que Thomas, le observó ligeramente indignado—. Vale, vale, no era mi intención. Ella se lo pierde._

_—No, es mi amiga. Es en serio, somos amigos. No tengo tiempo de pensar en demasiadas cosas —Thomas hizo una pausa poco antes de suspirar y volver a negar—. Teresa no me gusta. ¿Por qué todos piensan eso?_

_Newt resopló brevemente poco antes de llevar su diestra hasta uno de los hombros de Thomas, palmeando este con suavidad._

_—Porque siempre están juntos. Pero va, son un montón de larchitos sin mucho que pensar, que uno de los nuestros tenga la posibilidad con alguien como Teresa, bueno, supongo que es una especie de ¿cosa para alabar? No lo sé, Tommy —Newt de nuevo se echó hacia atrás, terminando por cerrar los ojos y suspirar con suavidad._

_Dos segundos después, Thomas estaba a su lado, secundando sus acciones y pegando su cabeza a la del rubio._

_—No lo sé, Newt. Ella me agrada, pero no de esa manera._

_Newt se quedó en silencio tras ello, terminando por ladear ligeramente el rostro, encontrándose con la mirada color miel a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. Parpadeó confundido antes de sonreír por un instante, acción que el menor secundó. Dos segundos después, la ausencia de sonido volvió a instalarse entre ambos, aun cuando sus miradas continuaban conectadas de esa manera.  
Había un traqueteo en su pecho. Era como una locomotora fuera de control. Sintió las yemas de sus dedos cosquillear. Durante un instante deseó posar su índice sobre el lunar que adornaba la mejilla de Thomas. Y un momento después, lo hizo. El castaño se quedó quieto, guardando una sonrisa ante el ligero tacto que el rubio le proporcionaba._

_—Si los unes, ahí hay una estrella —murmuró el rubio mientras pintaba un camino con su índice, deteniéndose en el lunar que se perdía en uno de los hoyuelos del otro. Dos segundos después, Newt estaba notando la boca de Thomas: labios rojos, muy rojos. El castaño repasó el inferior de estos con su lengua, logrando que Newt apartara su tacto casi de manera instantánea—. Volveré al dormitorio común —sentenció poniéndose de pie de un brinco, ignorando la mirada de confusión que Thomas le dedicaba por aquel instante—. Me duele la cabeza. Te veo mañana, Tommy._

_[...]_

_Esta vez, la habitación era azul. Las paredes tenían un color sumamente triste, pero el hecho de estar con sus amigos en ese lugar, le hacía más amenas las noches._

_Minho estaba a su lado, jugando con una baraja que Newt ignoraba, de donde había sacado. Le observó durante un segundo poco antes de suspirar._

_—¿Alguna vez te ha gustado alguien, Min? —Newt observó la carta que Minho sostenía en la diestra, la cual, acabó olvidada al segundo en que este achicó sus ojos y le observó con curiosidad._

_—No eres mi tipo, Newt —añadió el asiático mientras volvía a lo suyo, tratando de juntar las cartas en un nuevo mazo—. Lo siento. Pero podemos ser amigos._

_—¡Shuck! No, no seas animal. No, no me gustas, no sueñes, cara de plopus —esta vez movió la cabeza y apretó los labios con firmeza, resoplando tras ello. Quizá Minho no era la mejor persona para hablar respecto a ello, pero Alby... No, él definitivamente quedaba fuera de la lista._

_—No hay mucho de dónde escoger aquí. ¿Es Teresa? Thomas te va a larchar —Minho rió tras aquello, terminando por extender la diestra para despeinar su rubia melena—. ¿O conociste a alguien cuando fuiste a ver a Lizzy?_

_Newt apretó los labios una vez más, terminando por casi inflar las mejillas mientras desviaba la mirada._

_—No hay muchas opciones en este lugar, Newt. Creo que aquí las cosas como esas no se dan, pero si existe una remota posibilidad, bien, creo que deberías hablar. ¿Qué puede pasar? ¿Qué te rechacen? Bah, no será la primera ni la última vez._

_Quizá Minho no era tan papanatas como pensaba, quizá Minho si pensaba un poquito más de lo que aparentaba. Y quizá, Minho, si tenía razón._


	11. Capítulo 10

_La habitación no era azul. Esta vez era gris. Thomas estaba a su lado, sentado, palmeando con suavidad uno de sus hombros._   
_Lo enviarían al Laberinto, y hacía unos minutos, había estado con Lizzy por última ocasión. Pero, las cosas no podían ser tan malas ¿cierto? Solo sería un experimento, estarían bien, a salvo. Solo estaría lejos de Lizzy un rato, hasta que los sujetos acabaran con lo que sea que estaban haciendo._   
_Cerró los ojos una vez más, mientras rodeaba sus rodillas con los brazos, terminando por hacerse aún más pequeño contra la pared detrás de él._

_Esta vez, la mano de Thomas se deslizó por los hombros del rubio, terminando por atraerlo contra su pecho._

_Newt guardó silencio durante un instante, disfrutando de la extraña tranquilidad que el simple gesto del menor, despertaba en él. Se sentía bien. La angustia de separarse de Lizzy había menguado, mientras las lágrimas contenidas se mantenían ahí, donde pertenecían._   
_No solo se alejaría de su hermana, también dejaría atrás a Thomas, a su Tommy. Suspirando de manera audible, el rubio terminó por separarse con lentitud, observando fijamente el bonito par de color miel que ostentaba Thomas._

_El menor elevó ambas comisuras, terminando por dibujar una pequeña y escasa sonrisa en sus labios. El tiempo se detuvo durante un instante, cuando Newt fue capaz de percibir el segundo exacto en que la boca de Thomas hizo una escala en su frente, probablemente, en un intento de tranquilizarle. Era un gesto inocente, pero no por ello, había evitado que el color subiera en el rostro de ambos._

_Un minuto más tarde, el cosquilleo se hizo presente en una de las mejillas de Newt: los dedos de Thomas, se deslizaban con suavidad por su piel, recorriendo centímetro a centímetro su rostro, como si tratara de memorizar la textura que poseía. El rubio se limitó a separar los labios, a tratar de regular el ritmo alocado que su respiración comenzaba a llevar por aquel instante._

_Deseó pronunciar su nombre, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios al segundo en que Thomas le robó el aliento con su boca. Un beso. Su primer beso._   
  


Se levantó de inmediato, aterrado, enojado. Sus manos subieron con celeridad hasta sus rubios cabellos, halando con desesperación un grueso mechón de estos. No, no, aquello era un sueño, solo era un sueño. Su mente estaba colapsando en un mar de mentiras y locura. Debía detenerlo, debía parar. El dolor le acribilló de manera inclemente poco antes de que terminara por halar con fuerza el largo mechón rubio, acabando por desprender un pedazo de su propio cuero cabelludo. El olor a sangre le inundó casi de inmediato, sus pardos quedaron fijos en el pedazo de cabello que sostenía en la diestra, como si aquello fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

Los sueños habían desaparecido cuando la locura había tomado lugar, dejándole sentado sobre la tierra, sin ser del todo consciente de sus propias acciones.

Era un sinsentido. Esos no eran recuerdos, esos no eran sus recuerdos. Esos no podían ser sus recuerdos. Repasó su izquierda sobre la parte de su cabeza que, pese a todo, se mantenía intacta, tratando de entrar en razón.

_No están ahí. No son reales, no son reales._

Apretó los parpados con fuerza, echando su cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que sentía su coronilla impactar contra el árbol seco a sus espaldas. Una, dos, tres veces. Se sentía aturdido, pero no lo suficiente para pasar por alto aquellos sueños.   
De nuevo echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dispuesto a partirse el cráneo hasta perder el conocimiento, pero sus acciones se vieron abruptamente interrumpidas al segundo en que Cabello Grasoso apareció en su campo de visión, riendo y sosteniendo un pedazo de carne que... No quería saber de dónde había sacado. El crank terminó por partirla en dos, extendiendo un pedazo hacia Newt, quien, sin mucha demora, había sujetado la ofrenda que este le hacía.

—Nos vamos, nos vamos —murmuró el crank de cabello negro mientras comía el pedazo de carne sin cocer, poco antes de darse la media vuelta sin siquiera esperar a ver si el rubio había comido.

Newt se quedó un par de minutos admirando el rojo trozo de carne, casi podía asegurar que pertenecía a un animal del cual no recordaba el nombre. Pero, fuera del área, no recordaba que hubiese sido capaz de observar animales correr libres. No le interesó demasiado el aspecto que portaba lo que sostenía en la mano, simplemente, terminó por llevárselo a la boca. ¿Lo extraño? No supo mal, en realidad, no sabía si debía atribuirle aquello al hambre, o al hecho de que finalmente, cosas como aquellas le habían dejado de interesar.

Soltando un suspiro al aire, el rubio finalmente se puso de pie, observando un par de oxidados vehículos que yacían no muy lejos de donde él se hallaba. Recordaba vagamente que había visto un par de ellos, no eran las enormes camionetas que había visto aparcadas en los cuarteles de C.R.U.E.L., esta vez, se miraban como vehículos normales.   
Apretó los labios y movió brevemente la cabeza, poco antes de finalmente caminar hasta uno de los autos. Se deslizó con premura en la parte trasera de este, escuchando como el crank que estaba al volante, lanzaba un alarido al aire, terminando por pisar el acelerador a fondo.

Los muros de la ciudad no se veían distantes, y podía percibir el aroma a humo en el ambiente. Las cosas habían empezado mucho antes de los esperado. No le interesó demasiado, no cuando el viaje no duró más que lo suficiente para escuchar la palabrería sin sentido del crank de cabello negro.   
Tenía amigos en la ciudad. Atravesarían las puertas apenas el sol se ocultara, cuando el último Camisa Roja hubiese abandonado su puesto. Tendrían acceso a comida, podrían asentarse y destrozar a todos los Munis que quisieran.

La palabra le dio vueltas en la cabeza. Un segundo, dos. Munis, Munis. Golpeó su frente contra el cristal de la ventanilla, varias veces, tratando de destazar la palabra en su cabeza. Munis, Munis. Sus acciones se detuvieron de manera abrupta, al segundo en que el vehículo frenó. El crank que se había sentado a su lado, acabó contra el asiento del copiloto, y ello, siquiera pareció importarle. No, ahí lo interesante, radicaba en las enormes puertas de la ciudad. Denver, finalmente estaban en Denver. Era aquella Jaula de oro que habían creado para las personas sanas, aquellas que tenías privilegios, aquellas que podían pagar por su lugar en la sociedad.

El crank de cabello negro salió del vehículo casi volando, quedándose de pie frente al hangar donde alguna vez, los Berg y las naves, habían estado. Pero ahí, no había nada. El olor a humo simplemente se había intensificado. La ciudad estaba ardiendo.   
Bastaron unos minutos poco antes de que el crank del cabello negro regresara, subiendo al vehículo y observando a Newt por el espejo retrovisor del mismo.

—Está listo, nos vamos, nos vamos —la cantaleta se repitió un par de veces poco antes de que las puertas de la ciudad cedieran, mostrando el caos que ya se vivía en esta.

Todos corrían. Los Infectados en el interior de la ciudad, parecían haberse entregado con celeridad a la Llamarada, corriendo, saltando, atacando. El crank que estaba al volante no dudó en pisar una vez más el acelerador a fondo, llevándose a más de un crank entrometido en el medio de su alocada carrera.

El camino no importaba o había dejado de importar. Parecía que el sujeto estaba jugando en los carritos chocones de la feria. La feria, recordaba lo que era una feria. Llevándose las manos al rostro, esta vez se encargó de rasgar su propia piel, de contener la histeria que amenazaba con cada nuevo recuerdo que abordaba sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué estaba recordando?

—Para... —la orden brotó escasa, en un murmuro. El crank detrás del volante pareció ignorarlo, acelerando, riendo, atropellando—. ¡Para! —. La ira tiñó sus palabras al segundo en que sus manos fueron a parar de lleno contra la cabeza del crank al volante, buscando arrancarle los ojos. Si no veía, debía parar, si no veía, pararía.

El vehículo se desestabilizó en menos de un instante, ido o no, el crank probablemente, alcanzó a pisar lo que quizá, recordaba, podía ser el freno. Cuando el vehículo acabó por impactar contra un enorme poste de concreto, el único afectado finalmente, había sido el conductor del vehículo.

Cabello grasoso simplemente rió ante la escena, abriendo la puerta del copiloto para deslizarse fuera, echándose al piso para continuar riendo un rato ante la escena.   
Newt no pareció prestar atención, no cuando fue capaz de percibir la herida que había hecho en el rostro del crank, ahora muerto.   
Con cuidado, acabó por abrir la puerta del vehículo, secundando las acciones de Cabello Grasoso, quien, por aquel momento, parecía ya había abandonado su lugar en el piso, y estaba más ocupado hurgando en una enorme pila de basura que se alzaba no muy lejos de donde se hallaban.

El rubio se quedó quieto en su posición, observando como otros cranks comenzaban a aproximarse hasta donde se hallaba Cabello Grasoso. ¿Reconocía a un par? Su grupo era ligeramente numeroso, y la gran mayoría, había atravesado el resto del camino a pie, poco antes de que el mismo lo hiciera en el vehículo.   
Apretó los labios y cerró los ojos durante un instante, sopesando la idea de volver a comer o simplemente, quedarse ahí, en el medio de la carretera.

Un destello, un fugaz destello de cordura, un asomo de consciencia, y recordó.   
  


_Se había levantado temprano, demasiado temprano._

_Los rayos del sol apenas y lograban mirarse en el área, matizando con una escasa luz mortecina el verde pasto del lugar. Se quedó admirando el amanecer en completo silencio, dejando que sus pensamientos le devoraran lentamente y sin clemencia alguna._

_No fue sino hasta que la alarma del reloj de su muñeca sonó, que el rubio había salido de su ensimismamiento. Caminó rápidamente hasta la puerta Oeste, aquella en la que los corredores se reunían por las mañanas antes de salir a sus respectivas jornadas. Le dedicó una sonrisa a Minho y al resto del equipo antes de estrecharle la mano y despedirse, deseándoles la respectiva suerte en el laberinto. El asiático le había contestado que se aseguraría de hacerle llegar sus pensamientos al penitente que lo rondaba, y por supuesto, le consolaría con la promesa de una cita al día siguiente. El rubio solamente había reído y mandado a la mierda al chico antes de darse la media vuelta y caminar de regreso al área._

_La primera escala del día había sido el matadero, con Winston. Comenzó con las preguntas de rigor, sobre la producción, la salud de los animalitos y por supuesto, el reporte semanal de los habitantes a su cargo. El chico solo había contestado de manera rápida, sin demasiadas ganas, añadiendo que uno de los carniceros se había hecho daño el día anterior al intentar matar a un inocente puerquito. El relato hizo que a Newt se le revolviesen las tripas casi de inmediato, cortándole el rollo al Encargado e indicándole que debía ser más cuidadoso en cuanto a la asignación de tareas._

_La segunda escala había sido con Zart, justo en los jardínes cercanos al pequeño campo de maíz. El larcho había respondido de manera lineal, casi monótonamente, asegurando que habían aumentado la producción de la temporada y reportando que uno de los habitantes a su cargo había tenido una diarrea monumental, ¿la razón? El pobre larcho se había pasado de listo y había comido un par de verduras recién cosechadas. Newt rió casi de manera instantánea, palmeando con suavidad la espalda del chico antes de finalmente despedirse y continuar con su pequeño recorrido._

_Esta vez sus pasos le dirigieron hacia las Lápidas, en específico, hacia una pequeña banca de madera que yacía a un costado de estas. Debía reconocerle al grupito de Gally, que de vez en cuando hacían las cosas de manera correcta. Se echó encima de esta y clavó su parduzca mirada en las copas de los árboles que yacían no muy lejos de donde se hallaba, comenzando a perderse en el blanco de sus pensamientos, tratando de gastarse las neuronas en recordar las piezas que faltaban en su vida. Asumía que tenía padres, quizá hermanos, debía tener familia ¿cierto? ¿Qué edad tenía? ¿Dónde había nacido? ¿Cuál era su apellido? ¿Dónde vivía?_

_Su apariencia dictaba que no rebasaba los dieciséis, era un larcho medianamente bien formado, cabello rubio, ojos pardos, y eso, solo eso sabía de él mismo._

_Se llenó la cabeza con esos pensamientos hasta que la bruma negra hizo acto de presencia, haciéndole sentir un vacío inimaginable en el pecho. Olvidaba algo importante, algo más importante que todo ello. Algo, algo... Alguien. Cerró los ojos y se perdió en el momento en la sensación de vacío que aceleraba su corazón y dilataba sus pupilas. Desgastó sus neuronas de manera insistente sin un resultado favorable, no recordaba su vida antes del infierno._

_Perdió la noción del tiempo, no supo cuánto transcurrió desde que estaba ahí sentado en la modesta banquita sin pintar, pero no importó. Se puso de pie y esta vez sus pasos le llevaron hasta el pequeño cementerio cercano. Sus ojos pardos pasearon en los postes que se alzaban en el lugar, indicando el número de habitantes que habían caído sin haber hallado la salida de aquella pesadilla. Se arrodilló en la tierra frente a él y recordó los nombres de cada uno de ellos._

_Para los Creadores, solo eran piezas desechables, parte de un juego sádico que no tenía solución, solo los miraban morir, no hacían nada, Newt no podía hacer nada, Newt no había hecho nada, Newt no pudo salvarlos, no podía salvarlos...._

_Los habitantes no eran nada para los Creadores. Él no era nada para ellos._

_Con la idea escalando sus pensamientos, se había puesto rápidamente de pie caminando a paso vertiginoso hacia la puerta Oeste, la más cercana que tenía de momento. Un par de habitantes le saludaron en su trayecto, pero Newt los había ignorado de manera monumental mientras caminaba con determinación hacia el laberinto. Conocía perfectamente bien la ruta: izquierda, derecha, izquierda, pasillo largo. Derecha, derecha, izquierda. Newt no se detuvo, no hasta que un enorme pasillo con tupidas enredaderas a los lados se alzó frente a él._

_Observó la pared de la izquierda y escogió unas lianas al azar, aferrando sus manos a las mismas. Bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos por un instante: la idea flaqueó en su mente y quiso desistir. Pero no duró más que eso, no más que un minuto. No había salida, él no podía llevar a la salida a nadie, los Creadores habían diseñado aquel fuco lugar con el propósito de verlos morir uno a uno, a manos de los penitentes, a manos de la locura, daba igual, el objetivo era el mismo, el laberinto no tenía solución y él, él ya no quería ser parte del tablero de ajedrez._

_Alzó la mirada y esta vez comenzó a escalar el muro de manera firme, apoyándose en las piedras sobresalientes, aferrándose a una, a otra liana, sin detenerse, sin recuperar el aliento._

_Cuando sus manos finalmente dejaron de escalar, Newt miró hacia el cielo, totalmente desecho y sumido en la desesperanza del momento. Algo faltaba, algo muy importante, y Newt no podría recordarlo jamás, no regresaría, no saldría de ahí, no sabría nunca quién era él antes del Laberinto._

_El sonido del pequeño escarabajo a su lado le hizo fijar su mirada chocolate ligeramente acuosa en el mismo, sabiendo de antemano que los Creadores se divertían mirándoles a través de esos extraños bichejos que recorrían aquella trampa mortal._

_—No sé quiénes son ustedes, pero espero que estén contentos. Espero que les cause un placer descojonante vernos sufrir. Y después, pueden morirse e irse al infierno. Esto es culpa de ustedes._

_No hubo más palabras después de ello, Newt finalmente soltó las lianas y dando una patada a la pared frente a él, se dejó caer._   
  


El alarido de dolor le desgarró la garganta. No demoró absolutamente nada en colocarse a cuclillas en el piso, tirando de su cabellera rubia en un vago intento por mantener alejados los vividos recuerdos que estaban llegando a él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué caso tenía saber que había conocido a Thomas mucho antes? ¿Qué caso tenía el recordar que se había enamorado de él antes de ser arrojado como rata al laberinto?

_Alto, detente, por favor._

Apretó los labios y volvió a tirar de su cabello, tratando de mermar la creciente desesperación que comenzaba a escalar con extrema lentitud cada centímetro de sus entrañas.   
Estaba cerca del final, y lo sabía. El nombre de Thomas volvió a drenar su cordura, al tiempo que su cabeza comenzaba a bombardearle con recuerdos de manera inclemente: el Laberinto, su primera vez. Thomas besando a Teresa. Los penitentes atacando a Thomas, la confesión, el primer beso sincero entre ambos.

_Basta, basta. ¡Para!_

La salida del Laberinto, los baños de las instalaciones de C.R.U.E.L. El desierto, las pruebas, Brenda, Minho. El final del desierto, la prueba final. El escape de los laboratorios, la ciudad crank, la reconciliación, la despedida.

_No más, por favor, no más._

El torbellino cesó al segundo en que fue capaz de escuchar el chirrido de llantas que se dejaban ir no muy lejos de su posición. Lentamente, el rubio apartó las manos de su cabeza, impulsándose hacia arriba, notando como un trío de vehículos de los suyos, le hizo frente a una camioneta que se abría paso por la carretera. El chirrido de llantas le hizo centrar sus ojos inyectados de sangre en el peculiar escenario, siendo capaz de notar como la extraña camioneta se abrió paso y terminó por estrellarse contra el muro de concreto cercano. El movimiento en el interior del vehículo logró que los ojos pardos de Newt escrutaran la escena con más detenimiento, no demorando absolutamente nada en reparar en la familiar figura que se lograba ver por una de las ventanillas destrozadas: ese era Thomas.  
  



	12. Capítulo 11

Los pardos de Newt se habían quedados fijos en la escena, observando como el vehículo volvió a arrancar, frenando de golpe apenas un par de metros más adelante.   
Se relamió el labio inferior, ladeando el rostro una y otra vez, como si tratara de procesar que ahí, no muy lejos de él, se hallaba Thomas. Era como si el destino le escupiera en la cara, como si le mostrara lo que simplemente no podía ser o tener.   
Subió la diestra hasta la rubia melena, rascando con firmeza la herida que ya se había hecho en el cuero cabelludo. La comezón era insoportable a ese punto, dolía, algo le comía el cerebro lentamente, con tanta devoción y pulcritud en el ritmo, que había llegado al punto de desear abrirse el cráneo y sacarse el cerebro a punta de golpes.

Un minuto, dos, probablemente tres. La noción del tiempo había dejado de importar. El rubio se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos, a enfocar la figura que descendía del vehículo, caminando hacia él.

Thomas, era Thomas, ya no cabía duda. O estaba enloqueciendo, o Thomas simplemente era estúpido por volverle a enfrentar una vez más. Se perdió un segundo en los mieles, aquellos que le observaban en silencio, con esperanza.   
Newt se limitó a volver a ladear la cabeza, como si tratara de encontrar el ángulo correcto antes de echarse a reír. La simple acción logró que el castaño se detuviese un par de metros adelante, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en él.

—Hola Newt. Soy yo, Thomas. Todavía te acuerdas de mí, ¿No es cierto?

Newt lo observó con detenimiento. Una claridad repentina le abordó de un segundo a otro, escuchando las palabras que el castaño había soltado por aquel instante. La comisura diestra de su boca se curvó en una media sonrisa, mientras repasaba la punta de su lengua sobre su roto y desgastado labio inferior.

—Claro que te recuerdo, Tommy. Fuiste a verme al _Palacio_ , a restregarme en las narices que habías ignorado mi nota. No puedo haberme vuelto completamente loco en tan pocos días. — tragó saliva de manera audible a la par que sus cejas se arrugaban y sus ojos pardos inyectados en sangre, recorrían de pies a cabeza al chico delante de él.

—¿Entonces qué haces acá? ¿Por qué estás con... ellos?

Con la mirada de confusión de Thomas encima suyo, no pudo evitar pasear sus ojos entre el chico y los cranks que aun peleaban por comida en los montones de basura. Sus labios se separaron de nuevo y un efímero suspiro se fugó de los mismos, al tiempo en que sus facciones se suavizaban y dejaban ver al chico que alguna vez había sido.

—Va y viene, viejo —, murmuró caminando hacia él, dejando que escasos pasos los separaran apenas. Subió la diestra hasta sus cabellos rubios que ahora yacían debajo de una capa de lodo y sangre, rascándose brevemente aquella parte de su cabeza que le producía una comezón insoportable—. A veces no soy capaz de controlarme, Tommy, y apenas sé lo que estoy haciendo. —hizo una pausa y ladeó el rostro ligeramente, manteniendo aquella enferma mirada sobre el otro—. Pero en general es como una picazón en el cerebro, que trastorna todo y me vuelve irritable —hizo otra pausa y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en un vago intento de recuperar la lucidez.

No quería que él lo viese de esa forma.

—Ahora pareces estar bien —las palabras de Thomas le sonaban irreales en aquel momento. Newt quiso echarse a reír. ¿En serio estaba diciendo aquello?

—Sí, bueno. La única razón por la que estoy con estos chiflados del _Palacio_ es porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Se pelean, pero también son un grupo. Si uno está solo, se le acabaron las oportunidades —Newt apartó la mano de su cabeza y observó sus uñas que yacían impregnadas con una fina capa de sangre. El dolor ya no estaba y solía hacerse más daño con aquello de lo que realmente hubiese querido.

—Newt, ven conmigo ahora mismo. Podemos llevarte a un lugar más seguro, mejor que...

Thomas no terminó de hablar, la risa del mayor había cortado sus palabras. De verdad Newt no pensaba que Tommy continuara diciendo tantas estupideces juntas. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de concentrarse, de ignorar de nueva cuenta la comezón.

—Vete de aquí, Tommy. Lárgate —a ese punto, Newt ignoraba cuanto tiempo le quedaba, no quería ser él quien atacara la primera vez, cuando se olvidara qué representaba la persona que se hallaba de pie a escasos pasos de distancia. Tommy, su Tommy.

El castaño guardó silencio durante un instante, cerrando los ojos, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Newt deseaba que desistiera, que se diera la media vuelta y volviese al vehículo, que se fuera lejos, que terminara con la tortura en la estaba sumido desde hacía días. De poder, seguramente le gritaría, le diría que se largase, que volviera por donde había llegado, pero muy en el fondo, deseaba un segundo más a su lado. Deseaba volver el tiempo, deseaba aceptar el irse con él cuando tuvo la oportunidad, deseaba tantas cosas... Que se desvanecían con la misma rapidez que lo hacía su raciocinio.

—Ven conmigo —la voz del ex -corredor sonó en una súplica, mientras sus ojos color miel seguían perdiéndose en Newt—. Te ataré si eso te hace sentir mejor.

¿Atarlo? ¿Acaso Thomas era consciente de toda la plopus que estaba soltando por aquel segundo? Newt se limitó a mover la cabeza una vez más, a reír bajito, tratando de comprender de donde salía tanta estupidez entre ellos por aquel momento. Era demasiado tarde para eso ¿no era así? Lo sabía, estaba a punto de perder la batalla, y si Thomas no se largaba, lo haría frente a él. Si se mantenía cuerdo, era precisamente por ello: no deseaba que el recuerdo de su locura se plasmara en los recuerdos de la persona más importante para él.

—¡Shuck! ¡Cierra la boca, traidor! ¿Acaso no leíste mi nota? ¿No puedes hacer ni una miserable cosa por mí? ¿Tienes que ser el mismo héroe de siempre? ¡Te odio! ¡Siempre te odié! —la mentira brotó de sus labios antes de que Newt se diera cuenta, si es que aún lo hacía.

—Newt...

—¡Tú eres el culpable de todo! Cuando murieron los primeros Creadores podrías haberlos detenido. De alguna manera. ¡Pero no! Tuviste que continuar, tratar de salvar al mundo, ser un héroe. Y fuiste al Laberinto y seguiste adelante. ¡Solo te preocupas por ti mismo! ¡Admítelo! ¡Tienes que ser el único al que la gente recuerde y venere! ¡Deberíamos haberte arrojado por el hueco de la caja! —toda la bola de plopus que pululaba en su cabeza finalmente había salido, justo al segundo en que los filtros dejaron de existir en su mente. No le importaba lastimar a Thomas, no de momento.

El menor retrocedió un paso al tiempo en que el rubio finalmente avanzó hacia él. Los pardos que alguna vez le habían dedicado más de un silencioso sentimiento, ahora se perdían en un mar de venas rojas y un oscuro abismo que le devoraban con lentitud. El rastro de la persona de la que se había enamorado con locura, había desaparecido. Ahora solo quedaba el vivo rostro de la enfermedad y la locura.   
El alarido de advertencia de Lawrence en la camioneta le hizo reaccionar, detenerlo, mantenerlo al margen del asunto. Eso era entre Newt y él. Era la última vez, era la última oportunidad que la vida le obsequiaba para tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón, de mantenerlo a su lado. No le interesaba el grado de egoísmo que emergía de sus pensamientos. Era Newt, era SU Newt, ¿cómo podía simplemente el aceptar las cosas que le estaba diciendo por aquel instante? Era la llamarada, era la enfermedad hablando. En el fondo de aquel cuerpo maltrecho, se escondía la persona a la que amaba, la única persona que, en el medio del infierno, podía llegar a interesarle.

—Detente, Newt. Escúchame. Yo sé que puedes comprender lo que digo —la mirada suplicante de Thomas no se había apartado de él ni un instante, pero ni aún por ello, el rubio hubo detenido su andar.

—¡Te odio Tommy! —un par de venas rojas más lograron posicionarse en los ojos del rubio, quien apretaba la mandíbula hasta el punto de hacerla tronar. La visión que por aquel segundo presentaba había logrado que el menor diera un paso atrás, transformando su mirada de súplica lentamente en una de miedo— ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio! —la mentira continuaba brotando de sus labios. Newt no era capaz de controlar la ira que le devoraba lentamente las entrañas, esa que le hacía olvidar que la persona que yacía frente a él, era la más importante que alguna vez había tenido en su vida, luego de Lizzy, todo lo que tenía era a Tommy— ¡Después de todo lo que hice por ti, después de toda la garlopa cosa que soporté en el Laberinto, después de toda la plopus que hiciste en el desierto, y no puedes hacer la única cosa que te pedí en mi vida! ¡Ni siquiera puedo soportar la asquerosa visión de tu miertera cara!

Thomas retrocedió dos pasos más.

—Newt, tienes que detenerte. Te van a disparar. ¡Quédate quieto y escúchame! Sube a la camioneta, deja que te ate. ¡Dame una oportunidad! —terror y miedo, miedo por él mismo y miedo por la persona más importante en su vida. La mirada de Thomas era una extraña mezcla que ya no se podía definir, pero ni aún con aquella respuesta o aquellos iris amielados sumidos en desesperación, Newt se había detenido.

El rubio terminó por abalanzarse contra Thomas, ignorando el disparo que salió desde la camioneta y se dirigió hasta su posición, dejando que los destellos eléctricos murieran contra el pavimento cercano a su posición.

El cuerpo del castaño cedió ante él, estrellándose de un momento a otro contra el suelo, destruyéndole la espalda al instante. Las manos de Newt se anclaron firmemente a los hombros de Tommy, mientras sus piernas se deslizaron a cada lado de sus caderas, dejándole a horcajadas encima del ex-corredor y a la merced de la ira que lentamente le consumía el raciocinio.

—Debería arrancarte los ojos —murmuró apretando luego los dientes, aferrando las ropas del menor y golpeándole contra el piso debajo de su cuerpo por primera ocasión—. Darte una lección sobre la estupidez. ¿Quién te mandó a venir acá? ¿Esperabas que te recibiera con un maldito beso? ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasáramos un buen rato recordando toda la mamada que vivimos juntos?

Esta vez el rubio había soltado uno de los hombros del ex corredor, dejando que su mano se situara en el tenso y sucio mentón del chico debajo suyo, apoyando entonces su codo contra el pecho del otro, el cual subía y bajaba de manera frenética, delatando el actual estado en el que Thomas se encontraba.

Fue la mano del castaño la que, en algún punto de aquel forcejeo, habría terminado por deslizarse sobre sus prendas, palpando la pistola que guardaba entre las mismas. Fue un acto inconsciente, mero instinto de supervivencia.

—Newt, escúchame, por favor —el menor tragó audible, sumido en el medio de la desesperación que le devoraba lentamente, haciéndole desear que el rubio encima de él, pudiese entrar en un minuto de razón. Uno, solo uno pedía. ¿Por qué la vida miertera le negaba la dicha de un último deseo?—. No eres tú el que habla, Newt, por favor, tan solo permíteme ayudarte, permíteme cumplir con...

—¡Cállate, shank miertero! —con la ira dominando sus acciones, el rubio se permitió volver a golpear el cuerpo de Thomas contra el pavimento, al tiempo que tensaba la mandíbula, apretando los dientes, ajeno al daño que estaba haciéndole al castaño. El terror que se había construido desde tantos días atrás comenzaba a tomar forma, la pesadilla había iniciado y Newt, siquiera era consciente del papel que estaba jugando por aquel instante.

—Newt, me estás... —las palabras murieron al instante en que el rubio volvió a sonreír, privando a Thomas de la súplica que estaba a punto de soltar.

—Tommy, ¿quieres saber por qué tengo esta renguera? ¿Alguna vez te lo dije? Me parece que no —ahí estaba, con el rostro contraído por una mueca de dolor, ignorando las acciones del chico debajo de él y dejándose llevar por el hoyo negro de la locura. Segundos de raciocinio que apenas le permitían estructurar palabras de manera coherente, armar recuerdos y situaciones.

—¿Qué sucedió? —la voz de Thomas había sonado sin ánimo, sin energía.

—Traté de matarme en el laberinto. Trepé hasta la mitad de uno de esos malditos muros y salté. Alby me encontró y me arrastró de regreso al área antes de que se cerraran las puertas. Odiaba ese lugar, Tommy. Detesté hasta el último segundo de cada día que pasé ahí. ¡Y todo fue... por... tu culpa! —un segundo golpe sonó seco contra el piso, y Newt fue capaz de rememorar aquel día, de ir más hacia atrás, de recordar las blancas paredes de C.R.U.E.L., de recordar a aquel niño con el rostro lleno de lunares.

No pudo soportarlo. Los recuerdos lo consumieron lentamente, le devoraron, le hicieron aullar de dolor en el medio de su desesperación. Sus manos abandonaron las prendas de Thomas, sus dedos acabaron anclados una vez más a sus cabellos. Basta, Basta. Estaba haciéndole daño, estaba hiriendo a Thomas. Debía detenerse, debía parar. Y no podía, simplemente, no podía. Estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, colgando del último hilo de cordura que restaba en su cabeza, manteniéndose ahí simplemente por Thomas.

—Lo siento, Tommy, lo siento —las palabras brotaron lentas, encimadas. La capacidad de hablar se había limitado con los gritos que habían desgarrado su garganta hasta ese punto. Estaba destruido, al borde de su fin. El dolor le comía lentamente la razón, el cerebro—. Lo siento —un último murmuro y la frente de Newt acabó contra uno de los hombros de Thomas. El lento murmuro murió contra la ropa de este, la súplica del ansiado perdón se dejó ir en el medio del mar de llanto que amenazaba con desbordarse fuera de sus pardos.

Fueron los brazos de Thomas alrededor de su cuerpo lo que lograron que la calma finalmente hiciera acto de presencia. El destino pareció sonreír un instante, regalarles un minuto de paz, de tranquilidad. De nuevo eran ellos dos, solo ellos dos contra toda la plopus que emergía a su alrededor. El tiempo no iba a retroceder, pero se les concedía la gracia de una última oportunidad.

—Te amo —con la voz quebrada por el llanto contenido, Thomas finalmente juntó el valor para deslizar sus sentimientos en la frase corta y concreta que recelosamente, guardó para el final. Después del infierno que había vivido, sabía que el sentimiento que Newt despertaba en él, era único, era irrepetible, incomparable. Lo amaba, amaba sus sonrisas, amaba sus rubios cabellos, amaba sus bromas, amaba la forma en que arrugaba su nariz, amaba la manera en que su nombre se deslizaba fuera de sus labios de aquella particular manera. Defectos y virtudes formaban a la única persona que había sido capaz de soportarle, de entregarle todo de principio a fin, sin condiciones—. Te amo, Newt.

Newt se quedó absorto, en silencio. Las palabras se deslizaron con lentitud en sus pensamientos, demoró en procesarlas. Lo había anhelado desde que encontró el significado de sus acciones con Thomas, había deseado escuchar aquella corta frase, aun sin ser del todo consciente de ello. Amor. ¿Acaso algo como ello era capaz de surgir en el medio de la plopus en la que habían sido introducidos? Un suspiro, dos. Newt se limitó a apartar el rostro de las prendas de Thomas, a llevar sus labios con suma lentitud hacia la boca de este. La dulce dicha de los labios del castaño, volvió a colmar de serenidad su ser entero. La duda dejó de existir en su cabeza, la enfermedad paró durante un instante, le dio tregua, le concedió el anhelo guardado en el último recóndito lugar de su mente.

—Mátame —el deseo se deslizó una vez más fuera de los labios de Newt, al tiempo que estos abandonaban la boca de Thomas, permitiéndose aun el beber el aliento de este. Escasos centímetros le separaban de su rostro, escasos centímetros marcaban la última barrera que volvía alzarse en el medio de ambos.

—No puedo, no lo haré, Newt. No... Newt... —finiquitó el menor, mientras trataba de ocultar, a duras penas, el miedo que le devoraba por dentro y amenazaba por romperlo en cualquier momento.

Todo explotó de nuevo dentro de Newt. Una parte de él luchaba con uñas y dientes por no dejarse llevar, por mantenerse ahí, aún cuerdo para su Tommy. Quería pensar que de alguna mágica manera todo tendría solución, que podría curarse, salir de ahí, vivir, amar a Thomas. Pero eso no era más que una simple utopía inalcanzable. Su destino estuvo sellado desde el segundo en que le arrebataron de su hogar y le introdujeron al Laberinto.

Por la periferia de su vista, fue capaz de notar la mano que el menor tenía justo en el mango del arma. Se giró de un momento a otro, sujetando la mano de Thomas y atrayéndolo hasta él, obligándolo a levantar el arma hasta que el extremo de esta chocó contra su propia frente.

—¡Intenta redimirte! ¡Mátame antes de que me convierta en uno de esos monstruosos caníbales! ¡Mátame! ¡Yo te confíe la nota! ¡A ti y a nadie más! ¡Sácame de esta tortura!

La mano de Thomas intentó despegarse del agarre de Newt, pero la fuerza que la adrenalina le daba al otro por aquel segundo, le impidió moverse por completo de aquella posición.

—No puedo, Newt, no puedo. Por favor... —la mirada del castaño se cristalizó de un momento a otro, tratando de tragarse el llanto que de momento ya luchaba por desbordarse de sus mieles—. No me pidas esto, no ahora...

—¡Arrepiéntete de lo que hiciste! —el dolor le comía la razón. Newt ya no quería sentirlo, ya no quería que su Tommy le observara más en aquella deplorable situación. Solo quería que esa tortura acabara—. Mátame, maldito cobarde. Demuéstrate a ti mismo que puedes hacer lo correcto. No me hagas sufrir más.

— Newt, tal vez podamos...

—¡Cállate de una vez! ¡Yo confíe en ti! ¡Hazlo de una vez! —porque Newt ya no razonaba por aquel instante, porque Newt había olvidado el beso que segundos atrás habían compartido, aquel donde había vertido todos los sentimientos que siempre le ocultó al menor.

—No puedo —ahí estaba de nuevo la voz quebrada de Thomas, suplicando hallar aún a aquel muchacho que había conocido en el área tanto tiempo atrás.

—¡Hazlo! —el rugido de Newt resonó en el lugar al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus dedos contra los de Thomas, logrando seguramente, dejar alguna marca rojiza sobre la piel blanca de los mismos.

—¡No puedo!

—Mátame o yo te mataré a ti. ¡Hazlo! ¡Mátame!

—Newt...

—¡Hazlo antes de que me convierta en uno de ellos!

—Yo...

—¡MÁTAME! —de nuevo el rubio elevó el tono de su voz, al segundo que el último atisbo de cordura hacía acto de presencia en su descolocada mirada.

Mordió su labio inferior y dejó que una lágrima carmín se filtrara de sus pupilas, yendo a parar directamente sobre una de las mejillas del shank debajo de él. Cerró los ojos y contuvo el mar de sensaciones que de nuevo le llenaron de manera inclemente.

Amó a Tommy, amaba a Tommy, y amaría siempre a Tommy. Y aunque C.R.U.E.L. había sido capaz de arrebatarle aquellos recuerdos a lado de él, el sentimiento siempre había prevalecido, con neutralizador o sin él. Ellos estaban destinados a amarse, pero no a estar juntos.

Fue en aquel último destello de cordura que su mano había cedido, que una vez más su rostro volvió a inclinarse sobre el del castaño, dejando que el último beso entre ellos hiciera acto de presencia: la despedida. Thomas correspondió el contacto sin necesidad de pensarlo, como si la vida se le escapara en el medio de aquellos labios completamente rotos, sin importarle absolutamente nada la deplorable apariencia que Newt portaba por aquel instante.

Hechos el uno para el otro, destinados en toda época, en toda era, en todas sus vidas.

—Te amo, Tommy —el susurro brotó de los labios de Newt en apenas un hilo de voz, sabiendo que esa sería la última oportunidad que tendría de expresarle sus sentimientos al menor. Correspondía, siempre lo había hecho, siempre lo había amado. Desde antes del Laberinto. Podía haber olvidado todo, podía haber olvidado a su hermana, pero el vacío de la ausencia del castaño siempre prevaleció en su vida. El sentirse completo cuando volvió a encontrarse con él, era un regalo que C.R.U.E.L. extrañamente, había pasado por alto. La mente olvidaba, el cuerpo jamás. La extraña relación que habían vuelto a forjar era la prueba de ello.

Tomó impulso una vez más y se alejó del rostro de Thomas, ese que aún yacía contrariado y sumido en un inmenso dolor, que Newt ya no era capaz de ignorar. De nuevo dejó que su mano ejerciera fuerza sobre la de Thomas, aquella que se negaba a sostener el arma ya a ese punto. Guio la boca del arma, la colocó en un punto inexacto de su cabeza. La enfermedad bramaba con furia desde su interior, amenazando con quebrar la estabilidad que el sentimiento compartido despertaba en él.

Un último deseo, si lo amaba, si realmente lo amaba, lo haría. Porque Thomas lo amaba a él, y él amaba a Thomas. Siempre había sido así, siempre sería así.  
  


— _Por favor, Tommy. Por favor._

Un estallido y no hubo más tras ello. De un segundo a otro, el mundo se había detenido y el dolor finalmente había desaparecido.


	13. Memorándum

**NO ENVIADO**

_CRUEL, Memorándum final, Fecha 232.4.10, Hora 12:45 pm._   
_Para: Mis Colegas_   
_De: Ministra Ava Paige_   
_RE: A un paso de la victoria_   
  


Nuestros planes han salido un poco fuera de la línea trazada, pero finalmente, las pruebas han sido un éxito.   
El Candidato Final cumplió al pie de la letra lo que esperábamos de él. La sombra de la enfermedad que logramos recrear en su cuerpo, forjó el mapa final que necesitábamos para concretar el experimento. He enviado a recoger el cuerpo que quedó en la ciudad, con la única finalidad de continuar estudiando su actividad cerebral. Increíblemente, funcionó. Nuestro Candidato Final ha quedado en coma después de que la bala se alojara dentro del neutralizador, manteniéndose con vida, aun en un estado crítico.

Guiar sus acciones en el último segundo, fue vital para poder controlar el camino de la bala.

Por otro lado, nuestro segundo recluta y Candidato a la cura, fue un rotundo fracaso. Hemos comprobado, que de no haber guiado del todo sus acciones en el desierto, hubiésemos podido obtener un mejor número de variables. Pero finalmente, todo ello sirvió para que nuestro Candidato Principal, desarrollara el mapa de manera natural.

Nos hemos retirado lejos del alcance de todos, a continuar trabajando en el sueño que forjamos tantos años atrás.

El resto de los Inmunes, permanecerá en una localización anónima, con el único fin de salvaguardar su integridad. Es el último regalo que podemos brindarles cuando la humanidad ha alcanzado su punto crítico. No podrían soportar la verdad.  
Se mantiene el contacto con personal dentro de ellos, haciendo énfasis solamente en informar sobre la supervivencia de la especie.

Si fracasamos en el último paso por obtener la cura, entonces, nada de esto habría tenido sentido.

Como intentamos inculcarles una y otra vez a los reclutados, C.R.U.E.L. es bueno.


	14. Epílogo, parte 1

El sol le recibió apenas abrió los ojos. Se llevó la diestra a la cara e intentó espabilar, en vano. Se había quedado dormido en aquella incómoda posición, lejos del pequeño campamento que los demás habían establecido.  
Ciertamente, le gustaba la soledad. Si bien, Brenda había estado a su lado los primeros días, esta había desistido de brindar su compañía cuando los incómodos silencios se habían hecho presentes entre ambos. No había más que decir. Le agradaba su amistad, le gustaba escucharla de vez en cuando, pero hasta ahí.  
Alguna vez llegó a recibir un beso de ella, a aceptar que probablemente, debía continuar con su vida, a salvo, lejos. Pero el pensamiento se había desvanecido cuando las pesadillas y el insomnio habían llegado.

No le agradaba la idea de volver a remover nada en su interior. Sabía que, ahí dentro, todo se limitaba a ruinas y a la sombra, de lo que él había dejado enterrado. No quería continuar pensando más en el tema. Su último encuentro iba y venía dentro de su cabeza, obligándolo a consolarse con las palabras que le había regalado poco antes de exhalar el último aliento de vida.

Era castigo suficiente el que su memoria le ofrecía. Lo sabía. Jamás podría ser capaz de confesar lo que había ocurrido en Denver, ni a Minho, ni a nadie. Se llevaría el secreto hasta la tumba.  
Subió la diestra hasta sus cabellos castaños, acomodando un par de estos detrás de sus orejas. Se obligó a ponerse de pie para poder sacudir la tierra que había quedado adherida a sus prendas, terminando por detener sus acciones al segundo en que escuchó su nombre ser clamado no muy lejos de él: Minho.

El asiático se mantenía cerca de él. Se aseguraba de visitarle una o dos veces al día, con el único propósito de asegurarse de que hubiese comido algo. Probablemente, Minho pensaba que estaba haciendo el flojo, que debía unirse a alguno de los grupos del campamento, quizá debía cazar, quizá debía construir chozas, pero todas las actividades le recordaban al Área. Sí, al Área. Podía haber pasado poco tiempo en el lugar, pero había memorizado como se llevaba la vida ahí. Y recordar el lugar, significaba recordarlo a él.  
Su nombre se mantenía tatuado a fuego en su piel, sus labios, sus besos, sus palabras, su sonrisa, el aroma de su cabello. Y dolía. No era capaz de dimensionar su dolor, no cuando se echaba al piso como un perro apaleado, llevándose las manos a la cara y anhelando simplemente, morir. No podía mostrarse así ante nadie. El dolor era suyo, y lo mantendría así, era una promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo.

—¡Shuck! ¡Qué miertero calor hace! ¿Eh? —el mayor no demoró absolutamente nada en colocarse a su lado, sosteniendo un enorme coco partido a la mitad—. Un grupo ha encontrado esto, es increíble. Recuerdo que esta mamada se llama coco, ¿puedes creerlo, güey? —Minho siempre tan animado, siempre tan vital. Deseaba ser él, deseaba mantenerse en la ignorancia en la que su amigo vivía.

—Creo que eso da diarrea —murmuró el castaño al tiempo que le quitaba la fruta al otro, no demorando absolutamente nada en beber el contenido por el pequeño agujero que probablemente, Minho había hecho en este.

—Lo bueno, es que duermes solo —el asiático simplemente palmeó la espalda del menor, provocando que acabara por escupir parte del agua que se había bebido hacía unos momentos—. Venga, tienes que bajar un rato al campamento. Necesito presentarte a alguien.

¿A alguien? Thomas observó a su amigo ligeramente confundido, poco antes de asentir y terminar por echar a andar colina abajo. ¿Cuántos días había estado en ese lugar? Hasta donde recordaba, solo había bajado un par de veces hacia el pequeño manantial, donde se había permitido tomar un merecido baño. Solo eso.  
Y ahora que lo notaba, el campamento había crecido más de lo que podía recordar. Tenían personas hábiles entre sus filas, y ello podía constatarlo, tan solo de contemplar que probablemente, existía una bonita choza para casi cada habitante del lugar. Habitante. La palabra volvió a revolverle el estómago y durante un segundo, deseó vomitar el agua que se había bebido apenas unos momentos atrás. Pero no sucedió, no cuando Minho se detuvo de manera abrupta, justo delante de una choza un poco más grande que las demás que había visto.

—¡Hey shank! ¡Sal!

Thomas arrugó ambas cejas al notar, que, a medio minuto de la inusual petición de Minho, una bonita chica había terminado por salir de la tienda, sonriéndoles al instante.

—Así que... ¿Este es el tipillo del que me hablabas? Astillas, que guapo —la chica movió ambas manos, llevándoselas al rostro en un gesto exagerado para complementar sus palabras.

Thomas parpadeó confundido. ¿De qué iba esa chica?

—Va, va, puedo deducir por el rostro de nuestro shank aquí presente, que las presentaciones no son lo suyo. Venga, Thomas, esta es Jessica. Ella me ha hablado bastante del grupo B. Más de lo que el larcho de Aris se atrevió a soltar. Es increíble, es como ver a nuestras versiones en mujer.

El castaño se mantuvo en silencio ante semejante confesión. ¿Por qué continuar hurgando dentro de las memorias del Laberinto? Él quería olvidar, quería olvidar absolutamente todo, porque, no existía ni una remota cosa que no le recordara a él. Y entonces, volvería a quebrarse.

—¿Y? —la pregunta brotó seca. No, no tenía ánimos de tener esa conversación. Si Minho quería continuar indagando en el experimento fracasado de C.R.U.E.L., podía hacerlo solo.

—¿Y? Shank, ellas hacían casi exactamente lo que nosotros. Sartén tiene un clon en mujer, y se encargan de cocinar lo que te tragas. Creo que están felices de ser encargados de la comida una vez más —Minho estaba sonriendo, ajeno al dolor que aún se mantenía dentro de él. ¿Cómo podía? ¿Acaso él...?

—Había corredoras, constructoras, carniceras, una Asamblea —Thomas soltó las palabras al azar, al tiempo que los ojos de la chica le escrutaban curiosos y quizá, hasta con un toque de decepción. Minho por otra parte, parecía desear golpearlo para que dejara de hablar.

No era un descubrimiento, era más de C.R.U.E.L., era más de lo mismo.

—Si, había todo eso —murmuró Jessica mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas y sonreía con suavidad—. Nos gustaba nuestra vida —añadió al tiempo que observaba a Minho, antes de volver a reparar en la presencia de Thomas—. Yo era corredora, la mejor, la líder.

—Y la mejor en lo que hacía —añadió una voz femenina que brotó repentinamente del interior de la choza.

Thomas se quedó mudo al instante. Sus manos se hicieron puños y sus mieles quedaron anclados en el rostro de la chica que había salido del interior del a tienda. Sus rubios cabellos largos, la forma de sus labios, el chocolate de sus ojos. El nombre que no se atrevía a pronunciar, llovió una vez más en sus pensamientos, llevándole con lentitud a un viaje sin retorno al abismo de perdición al que se había negado a caer.  
Newt. Ella se veía igual a Newt.

—No podría haber logrado nada sin ti —murmuró Jessica al tiempo que pasaba uno de sus brazos por los delgados hombros de la rubia, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo. Algo en el interior de la cabeza de Thomas hizo click, más aún cuando las sonrisas de la chica le hicieron salir de la pequeña burbuja de pensamientos en la que se había sumido.

—Me llamó Sonya. Tú debes ser Thomas, ¿cierto? —esta vez la rubia de cabellos largos extendía la mano en la dirección del castaño, buscando sacarlo del letargo en el que lentamente, se había quedado minutos atrás.

Thomas parpadeó confundido, poco antes de darse la media vuelta y echar a correr. Si, tenía que correr, tenía que irse, tenía que alejarse. Adentrarse dentro de aquel color pardo le había hecho tirar del hilo de memorias que necesitaba olvidar. No podía, no quería. Se negaba.  
Él se había ido y no iba a volver. Ser el juez y verdugo que puso final a la tortura de la persona que más amaba, estaba llevándole lentamente a su propio final. Pero lo hizo porque lo amaba, lo hizo porque era la última cosa que podía obsequiarle: cumplir su deseo.

Corrió y no supo por cuanto tiempo. Corrió hasta que sus piernas se agotaron, hasta que el aliento le hizo falta. Rebasó la colina, descendió por la lateral y se perdió por el bosque, hacia la costa. La costa. Escuchaba el sonido del mar, podía oler lo salado del agua. Nunca había llegado tan lejos, y probablemente, solo los exploradores del grupo lo habían hecho, pero le daba igual. Estaba cansado, demasiado, deseaba huir, poner un continente de distancia entre el purgatorio de su recuerdo y su persona.

Cuando el cansancio le supero, terminó por echarse al piso, bocarriba. El sol aun se mantenía alto, el calor hacía que el querer continuar, fuera una tarea impensable.  
Cerró los ojos durante un instante, negándose a continuar pensando en el bonito par de ojos pardos que, hacía unos minutos, había contemplado.  
Su nombre volvía a caer hasta él, derramándose en el torrente salado que ya se deslizaba por sus mejillas, amenazando con dejarlo tan roto, como el día anterior. ¿Cómo sería capaz de vivir con la culpa de lo que había hecho? Debía haberlo obligado, debía haberle disparado en la pierna, o quizá, golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Debía haberlo arrastrado de regreso con Lawrence. Debía.  
Pero por primera vez, no había sido egoísta. ¿Y Newt, no lo había sido con él? ¿Por qué pedirle semejante cosa? ¿Acaso había contemplado la idea de lo que le ocurriría después?

Lo cierto era, que no quería continuar respirando. Que el pecho le dolía, que la desesperación le consumía. Lo había amado tanto, demasiado. Saberse el autor de aquellas últimas páginas manchadas con sangre, estaba a punto de enloquecerle.

—Perdóname, perdóname.

Las palabras brotaron en un susurro apenas audible. Él ya no estaba ahí, no podría escuchar el mar de lamentos que le dedicaba cada noche, cuando el sol se ocultaba. No más, ya no más.

Lento, muy lento, se permitió dejarse ir, tomarse de la mano con el cansancio que albergaba su dolorido cuerpo. Su mente se desconectó un instante y le dio tregua momentánea. La ausencia de un sueño le recompensó las noches en vela, y por primera vez en semanas, finalmente, descansó.

[ ... ]

  
Cuando abrió los ojos, la noche había caído a su alrededor. Las estrellas ya se habían situado por encima de su cabeza, permitiéndole contemplar la negrura de la noche que le hacía compañía por aquel instante.  
Terminó por ponerse pie, estirándose al acto. Había dormido sobre el piso, sin siquiera la protección de la bolsa de dormir improvisada que guardaba en su choza. Se limpió la tierra de sus pantalones, y echó a andar sobre sus pasos, de regreso hacia la colina. Le tomó un poco más de lo esperado el volver a su pequeño campamento personal, pero no tenía prisa.

Estando a un par de metros de su propia choza, fue capaz de notar el destello del rubio cabello que se mecía con el viento. Durante un segundo, volvió a verlo ahí, sentado, esperando por él. Deseó con toda su alma que su atormentada mente no estuviese jugándole una broma, pero la fantasía se desvaneció al segundo en que la figura femenina giró, develando a la persona de la que, horas atrás, había terminado por huir.

—Lo lamento —murmuró Sonya al tiempo que arrugaba sus pequeñas cejas, terminando por encoger sus piernas y rodearlas con sus brazos—. Necesitaba hablar contigo —añadió la chica al tiempo que clavaba sus hermosos ojos color pardo en él.

Thomas sintió que la fuerza de voluntad se esfumaba de él en menos de un instante, terminando por ceder, por caminar hasta donde se hallaba la chica, desplomándose a su lado.  
Un incómodo silencio se estableció entre ambos, mismo que fue interrumpido al segundo en que la rubia finalmente, se atrevió a suspirar.

—Minho dijo que Newt y tú, eran muy cercanos.

Más que cercanos. La palabra no alcanzaba a describir la relación que había mantenido con el rubio. Eran un complemento del todo, habían sido algo más, habían sido una pareja.

—Cuando nos devolvieron nuestras memorias, supe que tenía un hermano —Sonya continuó hablando, logrando que la atención de Thomas volviese a centrarse en ella, en sus palabras. Todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido—. La desesperación que sentí por encontrarlo fue... No sé.

Quizá, podía comprender un poco de lo que la chica sentía, un poco. Solo un poco.

—Pero todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Teresa habló de huir, de seguirlos. De que nos habían abandonado. Le seguí con la firme intención de volver a verle. Quería volver a verle, una última vez —el tono de voz de Sonya disminuyó de manera abrupta, al tiempo que se llevaba una mano hasta los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de estos—. Y luego nos capturaron, nos llevaron de nuevo al laberinto, con otros inmunes. Todo, todo... —la chica se detuvo al segundo en que la melancolía le invadió, terminando por llevarse ambas manos al rostro, tratando de ocultar sus emociones.

—Cuando sonreía, arrugaba la nariz —Thomas finalmente rompió el mutismo el que se había sumido, logrando que Sonya apartara las manos de su cara para poder observarle fijamente—. Tenía un pésimo carácter cuando estaba enojado, pero eso casi nunca sucedía. Siempre estaba calmado, sonriendo, siendo el pilar para todos —siendo su fortaleza, su impulso—. Tenía un vocabulario tan miertero como el de Minho. Su memoria era buena, sus manos tenían un par de callos por el trabajo en el jardín. Pero sabía lo que hacía. No le gustaba ser líder, pero tomaba buenas decisiones. Me salvó en más de una ocasión.

Thomas se detuvo al instante en que notó como Sonya dejaba de llorar, sonriendo, acunando sus mejillas entre sus propias manos, como si fuese una pequeña niña atenta a una clase espectacular. Ahí estaba, la sombra de la sonrisa que había amado con locura. Era Newt, sonriéndole de nuevo, mirándole a través de aquel par de hermoso color pardo, esperando por él.

—Shuck, no puedo, no puedo, simplemente no puedo —Thomas se llevó la diestra hasta la boca, tratando de callar el mar de sentimientos de amenazaba con volver a desbordarse fuera de sus barreras. Le dolía recordarlo. Amaba cada detalle que fue capaz de memorizar de él, pero ahora, cada mínima palabra parecía clavar una aguja por debajo de su piel.

Sonya, ahora calmada, terminó por acercarse a Thomas, deslizando uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros del castaño. Era un gesto inocente, silencioso. Ambos sufrían por la misma razón.

—Él siempre cuidó de mí. Y siempre cuidó de ti —el murmuro de la rubia sonó por encima del ulular del viento, con la única intención de que la plática entre ambos, fuera confidencial, íntima. Estaban tomando el nombre de la persona más importante para ambos—. Minho me habló de ustedes. Del Laberinto. Ahora entiendo porque no lo escogió a él. Era un completo ¿shank? ¿Así le decían? —Sonya sonrió, tratando de animar a Thomas—. Estoy agradecida de que lo hayas amado tanto como él a ti.

La chica hizo una pausa al tiempo en que Thomas ladeaba ligeramente el rostro, terminando por clavar sus mieles aguados en ella.

—Probablemente, no puede recordar quienes somos o quien fue. Pero nosotros sí, y podemos honrar su memoria de esa manera.

El silencio volvió a instaurarse al segundo en que un lastimero gemido brotó desde la garganta de Thomas. Sonya hundió sus dedos en el hombro del castaño, tratando de confortarlo en vano.

—No puede recordarnos ni lo hará —la voz deThomas brotó en un hilo, al tiempo en que la chica le observaba ligeramente confundida—. Porque yo lo maté. 


	15. Epílogo, parte 2

El sonido detrás de ambos logró que giraran al mismo tiempo. Sobre el pasto, derramado, se hallaba lo que probablemente, había sido la cena que Sartén preparó para la noche. Pero el detalle careció de importancia al segundo en que Thomas, notó la figura de Minho a unos cuantos metros de distancia.  
El cuerpo le temblaba, tenía las manos hechas puños a cada costado de su cuerpo y su mandíbula, parecía que estaba a punto de desencajarse.

Sonya se levantó de manera abrupta, observando a Thomas durante un instante, antes de posar sus pardos en Minho. Probablemente estuvo a punto de soltar algo, pero el gruñido que provino desde el fondo de la garganta del asiático, le impidió hacerlo.

—¿Qué plopus acabas de decir, pedazo de penitente?

Thomas se puso de pie al instante, girando el cuerpo, observando a Minho. El momento que había rogado porque nunca se presentara, estaba ocurriendo justo ahí, delante de sus narices. ¿Podría acaso ser capaz de mentirle a su amigo? ¿A su único amigo?

—Minho, no creo que debamos hablarlo ahora... —¿y si no era en ese momento? ¿Cuándo? Thomas bajó la mirada, tragándose el llanto que momentos atrás, estuvo a punto de permitir salir—. Él... Yo...

No hubo más, las palabras cesaron al segundo en que el asiático se abalanzó contra Thomas, terminando por tumbarlo de espaldas contra el piso. El grito de Sonya de dejó escuchar al instante, pero siquiera aquello sirvió para que el mayor detuviera el arranque de colera que le devoraba por aquel instante.  
Tomando al castaño de las ropas, se permitió azotarle por primera vez contra el piso.

—¡¿Qué es lo que le hiciste?! —la pregunta brotó con histeria de los labios del asiático. Thomas yacía ligeramente mareado por el primer golpe recibido contra el suelo, pero pese a todo, no estaba dispuesto a responder de la misma manera en que Minho le trataba por aquel instante.

—No quería morir como crank... Él... Él —deseó hablarle de la carta, deseó hablarle de la última voluntad de Newt, pero por una extraña razón, se abstuvo. No podía arruinar la imagen que Minho guardaba de Newt, suficiente tenía él con arruinar su propia vida como para que se llevara a su amigo entre las patas. No.

El primer golpe no se hizo esperar. La explosión de dolor se desató en su mandíbula al tiempo que Minho estrelló su puño contra esta, dejándole nuevamente aturdido, deseando perder la consciencia para evitar soltar la verdad que había guardado desde Denver.

—¡Habla, maldito shank! ¡Habla! —un segundo golpe, esta vez sobre la mejilla de Thomas. El mareo en este último, se potenció.

—Está... Muerto... Está... —un tercer, un cuarto golpe. Toda la cara le ardió en menos de un instante. Y en el fondo, sentía que lo merecía, sentía que merecía cualquier cosa que pudiese recibir en su nombre. Porque él amaba a Newt, porque él haría cualquier cosa por su rubio, incluso, preservar su memoria, su personalidad, la imagen que todos tenían de él.

Otro golpe, uno más. Dejó de sentir mucho antes de que alguien apartara a Minho de encima de él. Había voces, estaba seguro de que Sonya continuaba ahí, gritándole al asiático por la locura que estaba cometiendo, pero los ojos le pesaban, no sabía si eran los golpes, no sabía si era el dolor de perder a su único amigo, o si simplemente, el recuerdo de Newt continuaba envolviéndolo lentamente dentro del torbellino insaciable de desesperación. Oscuridad, y luego, nada.

[ ... ]

  
Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que notó, era que estaba dentro de su choza. Lo segundo, era que toda la cara le dolía y que apenas, podía moverse. Lo tercero, fue el olor a coco, muy similar al que desprendía el cabello de Teresa, pero a su lado, no se encontraba la pelinegra, sino Brenda.  
La chica tenía un paño húmedo en las manos, mismo que acabó por colocar sobre su frente al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa.

—¿Dónde...?

—Estuviste inconsciente por tres días. Pensamos que Minho te había matado —la chica sonrió de manera amarga al tiempo que bajaba la mirada, evitando a toda costa los mieles de Thomas—. Lawrence me contó lo que sucedió —el murmuro de Brenda inundó la habitación al segundo en que Thomas se esforzó por sentarse—. Sé que él te lo pidió. Pero ellos no. Minho no, y está bien que no quieras decirle —Brenda detuvo sus palabras al segundo en que la mano de Thomas se ancló a su muñeca, somo si le rogara en silencio que se detuviera. La chica pareció comprender el mensaje, terminando por asentir con suavidad—. Sé que no está en tus planes volver al campamento central, pero quizá, puedas unirte al grupo de exploración. Han encontrado un buen lugar en la playa, no muy lejos de aquí, dicen que quizá, podríamos aprovechar para pescar y variar el menú...

—Necesito estar solo, Brenda.

La chica no necesitó más que ello para apretar los labios, terminando por dedicarle una corta sonrisa a Thomas.

—Volveré a traerte la cena —la castaña no añadió más, no cuando se puso de pie y abandonó la habitación, permitiendo que Thomas se quedara solo.

Y era en verdad lo que necesitaba. Había perdido a Newt, había perdido a Minho. Lo había perdido todo.

[ ... ]

  
Se llevó la diestra a la crecida cabellera castaña que ya poseía. Sabía que, en algún punto, debía cortársela, pero se negaba a hacerlo. No sabía si le había dejado de importar su aspecto personal, o si simplemente, le gustaba la sensación que las puntas castañas desataban sobre su cuello.

Salió de su choza y observó el paisaje que se alzaba lo bastante lejos de él. El campamento había crecido. Podía escuchar las risas de los niños, el llanto de un bebé. Todo estaba yendo bien. Jorge se había encargado de mantener las cosas a flote, y gracias a Brenda, sabía que Minho se hacía cargo de liderar las exploraciones. Lo último que la castaña había mencionado, era que el asiático había emprendido una travesía hacia el sur, para poder explorar el cambio que, un par de colinas atrás, la naturaleza había tenido.

Se estiró felinamente, sintiendo sus huesos tronar mientras bostezaba. Tras ello, se dio la media vuelta y regresó a su choza, tomando la bolsa de cuero tejido que había hecho de rústica manera. Necesitaba ir por leña y visitar el manantial cercano. Si bien, la castaña se ocupaba de vez en vez de llevarle suministros, él mismo se había encargado de idear su rutina diaria para depender mucho menos de los demás.  
Lo cierto, es que encontraba paz en su misma soledad. Hablar era doloroso, establecer una relación con alguien, era difícil. Estaba mejor de aquella manera.

Se echó a andar colina abajo, disfrutando de la suave brisa que despeinaba sus hebras castañas. A ese punto, ya había memorizado los pasos, los segundos y los minutos, que le tomaba llegar hasta el manantial.  
Además, había aprendido la rutina del campamento, y sabía que el manantial estaba libre justo a medio día, cuando el sol mermaba las ganas y descansaba en su cenit. Era el tiempo perfecto para recoger un par de bayas y rellenar su suministro de agua.  
Detuvo sus pasos cuando alcanzó la orilla del cuerpo de agua, terminando por colocarse en cuclillas para poder rellenar la rústica cantimplora que sacó de su bolsa.

_Tommy._

El susurro de su nombre le hizo girar la cabeza completamente fuera de sí. Estaba solo, ahí no había nadie. Parpadeó confundido poco antes de volver a centrar su atención en el agua, en llenar el recipiente para irse de ahí cuanto antes. Y sucedió de nuevo.

_Tommy._

Thomas se puso de pie al instante, caminando con cautela, entrecerrando los ojos, buscando al dueño de aquel susurro que amenazaba con quebrar su quietud en cualquier instante. Y entonces lo notó, ahí, posado en una rama a no más de un metro de él, se encontraba un bonito pájaro de cabeza amarilla. Estaba cantando, sí, cantando, y su nombre se deslizaba en cada nota, lento, muy lento.

Estaba enloqueciendo, por supuesto. Había pasado tanto tiempo solo, que ahora escuchaba SU voz en un maldito pájaro amarillo. Sí, eso era todo. Descartando la idea al instante, Thomas volvió a guardar la cantimplora dentro de la bolsa, echándose a andar en la dirección en la que había hecho su pequeño plantío de provisiones.

Apenas puso un pie en el lugar, fue capaz de notar que el pajarillo aterrizaba sobre uno de los postes de madera, moviendo su pequeña cabeza de lado a lado, como si estuviese acechándolo en silencio.  
Thomas ignoró su creciente locura y simplemente, tomó un par de bayas, depositándolas dentro de su bolsa. Sin un minuto más demora, se echó a andar en dirección a su choza, con la única intención de iniciar su día y de tratar de olvidar lo que estaba sucediendo por aquel instante.  
Increíblemente, el pajarillo le siguió. Thomas casi perdió la cabeza cuando halló a la pequeña ave de cabeza amarilla, posada encima de su choza, esperando por él.

—Vas a volverme loco, amiguito. Solo una persona me llamaba así, no intentes nada —Thomas sonrió ante sus propias palabras, ignorando lo sumamente estúpido que se sentía por hablar con un ave, que, simplemente, movía la cabeza y revoloteaba a su alrededor.

El pajarillo simplemente se mantuvo ahí, todo el día. Cambiando de rama en rama simplemente para poder observar de mejor perspectiva todo lo que hacía. Era como si simplemente, estuviese ahí para supervisar su trabajo, solo eso. Incluso, por las noches, la avecilla lograba colarse en su choza, como si realmente, no pudiese mantenerse lejos de él.

Y estableció una nueva rutina, esta vez, con Newtie a su lado.

Cada mañana, visitaba el manantial antes de que el sol se asomara por el horizonte, asegurándose de que el pajarillo tomara su baño y el agua que necesitaba. Después, recolectaban frutas en su sembradío personal, donde Newtie, solía comer las semillas y las frutas que caían al piso.  
Y después, volvían a la choza, a continuar armando enseres mientras revisaban lo que habían cogido en el camino y que podía ser de utilidad.

La compañía del ave le tranquilizaba. Si bien, de vez en vez podía escuchar su nombre en el canto de la mañana, la gran mayoría del tiempo, la plática era de una sola vía. Y estaba bien. La avecilla movía su cabeza y parecía entender, volando hasta su hombro, moviendo la cabeza para enfocar sus bonitos ojos negros en el perfil que Thomas le regalaba.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Thomas se sentía en paz. Sabía que la palabra felicidad no volvería a figurar en su vida, que el castigo auto infligido de su soledad, solo había sido tocado brevemente por el bálsamo que Newtie representaba.

—Venga, venga —el castaño echó una risa al aire al tiempo que movía la cuerda recién trenzada de un lado a otro, observando a la avecilla que estaba posada en la rama a medio metro de él—. ¿Cómo lo harías tú? He visto a esa comadreja por aquí, si le permitimos continuar visitando el sembradío, nos vamos a quedar sin comer, shank —Thomas simplemente rascó la punta de su nariz tras ello, notando como la avecilla brincaba por el largo de la rama, como si estuviese indicándole por donde debía echar la cuerda.

—¿Con quién hablas? —la voz de Brenda brotó de la nada, logrando que Thomas retrocediera un paso y girara con premura sobre sus talones. Ahí, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, se hallaba la castaña, observándole fijamente.

—Con... —sus palabras se detuvieron al instante, no, no quería que nadie lo supiera. Newt había vuelto a él, y de alguna manera, se iba a permitir ser egoísta, guardarse la paz mental solo para él—. Pensé que me había alejado lo suficiente del campamento central.

—Los exploradores nos dijeron que te habían visto por aquí —la chica sonrió mientras arrugaba la pequeña bolsa de cuero que mantenía entre sus manos. Con exploradores, se refería a Minho, y a Thomas, aún le dolía ese nombre.

Desde la pelea meses atrás, no había vuelto a saber de él. Había perdido a Minho, y después de él, casi todo contacto con los sobrevivientes. Pero lo comprendía, sabía que su amigo había querido a Newt, quizá, con la misma intensidad que él. Minho tenía derecho de odiarlo, y podía cargar con la culpa, sabiendo que había cumplido el deseo final de su rubio.

—Son más de diez kilómetros del campamento central —puntualizó el castaño mientras acomodaba su larga cabellera—. ¿Sucedió algo?

Brenda bajó la mirada al tiempo que apretaba la bolsa entre sus manos. Parecía consternada.

—Es difícil llevar un control de los días en este lugar —el murmuro de la chica se rompió al segundo en que los pasos de esta rompieron las ramitas en el piso, logrando que la distancia entre ambos, prácticamente su nulificara. Tras ello, la chica guardó silencio, extiendo la bolsa de cuero en la dirección en que Thomas se hallaba.

El castaño se quedó perplejo tras poder leer las grandes letras que adornaban uno de los costados de dicha bolsa: C.R.U.E.L.  
Quiso decir algo, quiso preguntar, pero se limitó a sujetar la bolsa, a observarla en silencio.

—Lo siento, Thomas —. La chica finalmente habló, terminando por darse la media vuelta y perderse detrás de los altos árboles en la naturaleza, sin añadir ni una sola palabra más.

Thomas se mantuvo quieto en la misma posición, sin siquiera importarle la efímera despedida que la chica le otorgó. No, ahí entre sus manos, tenía algo más referente a C.R.U.E.L. Ellos, ellos de nuevo. No, ya no más. Estaba harto de esa organización, de su cura, del fin del mundo. No era necesario el remover viejas heridas ya cerradas.  
Sin dudarlo más, el castaño se limitó a tirar la pequeña bolsa de cuero contra uno de los árboles a sus espaldas. Escuchó el sonido que, lo que sea que hubiese dentro, hizo al estrellarse contra la madera del árbol. Terminó por darse la media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse de ahí, a olvidar la visita de la shank, pero el canto de Newtie le hizo detenerse al instante.  
Giró levemente la cabeza, tan solo para notar como la pequeña ave de cabeza amarilla, revoloteaba sobre la bolsa, posando sus pequeñas patitas sobre el cuero abandonado. Daba brinquitos, volaba para llamar su atención y volvía a posarse sobre la bolsa.

Thomas parpadeó confundido.

—¿Qué haces, Newtie? Deja eso, tenemos que volver —el avecilla simplemente movió la cabeza, como si no comprendiera lo que estaba diciendo por aquel instante. Después, tras ello, volvió a revolotear sobre la bolsa, logrando que el castaño finalmente, se diera la media vuelta para ir hasta donde se hallaba la bolsa—. ¿Por qué insistes en esto?

La voz del castaño se deslizó con cansancio, pero el ave se limitó a mantenerse sumamente quieta, como si estuviese negándose a abandonar lo que sea que estuviese ahí adentro. Thomas finalmente suspiró, rindiéndose ante la insistencia del ave. Sujetó la bolsa de uno de los costados y se echó a andar una vez más hacia su choza.

Newtie voló a su lado, posándose en su hombro, tranquilo, observando el sol que comenzaba a despedirse detrás de las montañas.

El resto del trayecto de regreso, permaneció en silencio. Ni Newtie cantó, ni él habló.

Con el frío del invierno aproximándose, cada noche, Thomas debía encender una fogata. Una pequeña, que lo mantuviese a él y a Newtie, lo suficientemente calientes antes de enredarse entre las sábanas de piel.  
Ahí, delante del fuego crepitante, se permitió sentarse, examinar la bolsa con cuidado. Pasó su pulgar por encima de las letras que siempre había odiado, limitándose a apretar los labios, a ladear la cabeza y a observar al ave que dormía acurrucada en la pequeña cama que había elaborado para él.

Con sumo cuidado, abrió los pequeños broches que se alzaban arriba de la bolsa. Introdujo la diestra, palpando un objeto plástico y uno de papel. No demoró más en sacar lo que, estaba seguro, era una radio. Observó el objeto como si de un bicho raro se tratase. ¿Brenda siempre había guardado una radio consigo? Apretó los dientes y trató de ignorar el detalle, dejando la radio de lado para poder centrar su atención en el sobre blanco que acompañaba el objeto.  
Cuando acercó el papel al fuego pudo leer su nombre escrito en letras grandes. Tragó de manera audible, limitándose llevarse la diestra a los ojos, tallando sus parpados con suavidad.

Le tomó más de la cuenta el lograr reunir valor para poder abrir el sobre, terminando por sacar un par de hojas de papel escritas a puño y letra.  
  


_**Thomas:** _

_**En este punto, estoy segura que estás preguntándote la razón por la que Brenda tiene algo como esto. Es sencillo: yo le pedí que lo hiciera. Si mis cálculos no fallan, a este punto, habrán transcurrido doce meses desde que fueron puestos en libertad.** _  
_**Que ustedes sigan con vida, es el último vestigio de humanidad que se pudo arrebatar de las manos de nuestra organización. Lo intentamos, Thomas. Tú, más que nadie, incluso antes de entrar al Laberinto. Tú, nuestro Candidato Final.** _  
_**Lo cierto es, que a este punto, probablemente habrás pensado que fallamos: a ti, a tus amigos, a la humanidad.** _

_**Y no es así.** _  
_**No fallamos Thomas. El proyecto se concretó. La cura se halló. Si estás leyendo esto, es porque empezaremos con el proyecto para sanar la tierra. Y llevará mucho tiempo, mucho más del que les tome a ustedes vivir mil vidas en el paraíso que les obsequiamos.** _

_**Están a salvo. Nadie conoce su ubicación, nadie salvo nuestro contacto. Ella solo hizo su trabajo para mantenerlos con vida, es todo.** _

_**La manipulación a la que fueron sometidos, siempre tuvo un propósito Thomas. Sabíamos que no pensarías como Teresa, que no serías capaz de soportar la verdad.** _  
_**Lamento haberte orillado a cumplir la última variable de aquella manera, y más aún, haber utilizado lo que creció naturalmente y desde siempre entre ustedes.** _

_**Pero lo supimos, en cuanto los vimos interactuar por primera vez ante las cámaras de los cuarteles. Lo supimos. Aun cuando el experimento estaba dando sus primeros pasos, nuestros superiores ya habían decidido el destino que le acompañaría a él y a ti.** _

_**Lamento el final. Pero no lamento haber hallado la Cura, y estoy segura, que ninguno de nosotros lo hace.** _

_**Debes permitir descansar tu consciencia, Thomas. Fuimos nosotros, fue nuestra mano la que, en los últimos segundos, llevó la batuta del acto.** _

_**Ava Paige** _

Se quedó observando la carta durante varios minutos. Como si las palabras delante de él, pudiesen cambiar. Pero no, ahí decía lo mismo que la primera vez que lo había leído.  
Una variable. Todo era una maldita variable. ¿Para él? ¿Acaso infectar a Newt y orillarlo a pelear con él, había sido la última variable para hallar la cura? No tenía sentido, no...

No pudo resistirlo más, no cuando las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos, obligándole a echarse al suelo, permitiendo que su dolor se fugara en el medio de ahogados gemidos.  
Newt fue una variable. Ellos habían utilizado el sentimiento que se dio de manera natural entre ellos, habían manipulado todo, todo con el maldito propósito de hallar una estúpida cura.  
Matar a Newt era una variable. Dejarlo tirado en Denver, era una variable. Pruebas, experimentos. Se llevó las manos a la cara y gritó con todas sus fuerzas contra sus palmas. Debió ser él, debió morir cuando se atrevió siquiera, a tomar un arma y apuntarla contra la persona que más amaba.

Estaba cansado. Harto. Toda su vida parecía haber sido planeada de principio a fin. Comenzaba a pensar que nada, nada de lo que había hecho había sido completamente su voluntad. Siempre ellos estaban detrás de sus acciones, detrás de sus palabras. Querer a Teresa, querer a Brenda, todo ello simplemente con el único propósito de desarrollar sus pruebas, de orillar a Newt a la locura. Estaba agradecido de que el Brazo Derecho se hubiese encargado de volar todo rastro de C.R.U.E.L., aun cuando seguramente, una parte de estos había sobrevivido para completar su inhumana tarea.

El nombre de Newt volvía a su cabeza, le martilleaba incesantemente. Él había sufrido ¿y todo por qué? ¿Por qué el fin justifica los medios? ¿Era solo eso? ¿Podían hacerlos sufrir hasta ese grado, simplemente con la excusa de la maldita cura?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y se permitió volver a gritar. Estaba destruido, aquel había sido el último golpe que era capaz de resistir. No más, ya no más.

[ ... ]

  
Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que notó, era que el fuego se había extinto desde hacía horas. Durmió a la intemperie, pero había logrado conservar el calor gracias a su pequeño descuido. Lo segundo que notó, fue que Newtie no estaba en su pequeña cama.  
Se levantó de un brinco, moviendo la cabeza en todas direcciones, analizando cada rama cercana. No estaba.  
Apretó los labios y no dudó más en echarse a correr hacia el manantial, seguramente, el avecilla habría iniciado la rutina del día antes que él. Eso era todo, eso tenía que ser todo. Newtie jamás se alejaba demasiado, desde hacía meses, se había acostumbrado a que el ave estuviera prácticamente, siempre con él. Newtie nunca se iba por su cuenta, nunca.

La desesperación creció en su interior cuando notó que el ave no se encontraba en el manantial. Se llevó las manos hasta la larga melena castaña, tratando de mermar la angustia que escalaba lentamente en sus entrañas. No podía fallarle, no de nuevo.  
No le importó la oscuridad de la madrugada, no le importó andar sin rumbo fijo durante kilómetros: tenía que hallarlo, tenía que encontrarlo y regresarlo sano y salvo a casa.  
No se detuvo, ni aun cuando los pies le dolían, ni aun cuando el sol finalmente comenzaba a clarear en el horizonte, haciéndole saber que probablemente, su búsqueda sería infructuosa. Pero no le interesaba, si tenía que buscar durante días enteros por él, lo haría.

Cuando el aroma a agua salada inundó sus fosas nasales, supo que había caminado mucho más de la cuenta, que la costa se hallaba cerca. Se detuvo durante un instante, encorvándose ligeramente para poder apoyar las manos sobre las rodillas. Necesitaba recuperar el aliento, solo un poco. No había llevado agua con él, y llevaba varias horas corriendo como miertero. Debía sentirse lo suficientemente mal por no prevenir, sabiendo que en algún momento, debía volver a su choza por provisiones antes de continuar con su búsqueda.  
Pero no sucedió. El canto que escuchó le hizo elevar la mirada al acto, buscar a su pequeño y travieso amigo. Ahí estaba, volando, volando sobre la orilla del mar, como si tratara con desesperación que Thomas hallara ese lugar.

El castaño parpadeó confundido durante un instante, antes de que una sonrisa acabara por dibujarse en sus labios. Se sintió estúpido por no haber llevado a Newtie a conocer el mar antes, quizá, se hubiese ahorrado aquel susto de muerte.

—Así que ¿ahí estuviste todo este tiempo, maldito pedazo de shank vomitado? —el castaño se irguió de nueva cuenta poco antes de echar a andar hasta el lugar en el que el avecilla de encontraba.

Apenas había dado un par de pasos en esa dirección, cuando la sonrisa de sus labios se esfumó. El avecilla pareció simplemente quedarse sin vida, caer en picada hasta la arena debajo de él.  
El rostro de Thomas se contrajo en una mueca de terror, antes de que sus piernas le permitiesen correr como nunca antes lo había hecho. Se echó sobre la arena y recogió con desesperación el pequeño cuerpo del avecilla.

—Newt, Newtie, ¿a qué plopus estás jugando? —con la voz pendiéndole de un hilo, Thomas se permitió deslizar su pulgar por encima de la pequeña cabeza del ave, buscando hacerla reaccionar. Pero no se movía. Parecía haber exhalado su último aliento de vida.

No podía estar pasando, no de nuevo.

Con las lágrimas drenando su visión lentamente, Thomas se permitió tratar de estimular el pequeño cuerpo con sus dedos, esperanzado de hallar el más mínimo signo de vida en él. Nada. El ave no se movía, estaba suave contra su palma, con sus pequeñas patitas negras hacia arriba y con sus pequeños parpados cerrados.

—Te fallé, Newtie... Te fallé —con la voz completamente destrozada, el castaño se permitió llorar una vez más, entregarse a la angustia que ya le consumía lentamente. ¿Acaso aquel era otro castigo del destino? ¿Acaso alguien estaba tratando por todos los medios de arrebatarle la tranquilidad?

Cerró los ojos durante un instante, pegando el pequeño cuerpo del ave contra sus labios, dejando un escaso beso sobre la cabecita amarilla. Cuando se permitió volver a abrir los ojos para observar la orilla de la playa, fue capaz de percibir la figura familiar que yacía de pie, no muy lejos de su posición.  
Thomas parpadeó confundido mientras trataba de deshacerse de las gruesas lágrimas que aun adornaban sus mieles. El cabello largo y rubio, brillaba con los primeros rayos del sol. Reconoció su figura encorvada, reconoció los pardos que le estaban estudiando en silencio. Un enorme vendaje acompañaba su cabeza y su ojo derecho, pero ese, ese era Newt. Su Newt.

Estaba muerto, estaba soñando. Cualquier posibilidad le parecía lógica en ese instante.

Él había matado a Newt, él lo había dejado en Denver. Estaba seguro, por supuesto. Aquello no podía ser más que producto de su dolorida mente, una vía de escape para mantenerlo a salvo una vez más. Era todo.  
Se mantuvo de rodillas contra la arena, absorto en el suave andar que el rubio estableció en su dirección. Un minuto después, y Newt ya se hallaba a su lado, colocándose de rodillas y extendiendo sus manos hacia las de Thomas.

Con sumo cuidado, cubrió el cuerpo del ave, haciendo un pequeño nido entre las manos de ambos. Thomas continuaba sin poder moverse, sin decir una palabra.

—Está cansado —murmuró el rubio poco antes se aproximar sus labios hasta los dedos de Thomas, haciendo un pequeño espacio entre el nido de manos improvisado, el suficiente, para poder soplar al interior de este, justo donde se hallaba el ave—. Eso es todo —. Finalizó al tiempo que separaba sus manos, obligando a que Thomas hiciera lo mismo.

Los mieles del castaño se abrieron de manera abrupta, cuando fue capaz de notar como el ave se volvía a remover contra su palma, parándose en sus pequeñas patitas negras, mientras movía su cabeza, como si tratara de desperezarse.  
El rubio le instó a elevar las manos, a permitir que la pequeña ave moviera sus alas, la cual, en menos de un instante, acabó por emprender el vuelo, alejándose de él, batiendo su pequeño plumaje hasta el cielo.

Cuando perdió de vista la pequeña figura del ave, se permitió girar la cabeza, analizar el perfil del rubio que estaba de rodillas a su lado. La calidez que aun envolvía su diestra, le gritaba que aquello no era una alucinación, que Newt era real.  
Sin apartar sus mieles de él, Thomas se permitió tomar asiento sobre la arena, notando el preciso instante en que Newt secundó sus acciones.

—¿Cómo es que...? —las palabras murieron al instante en que la boca de Newt hizo una escala en sus labios, robándole el aliento, el pensamiento coherente, cada duda existente. Thomas correspondió, se dejó guiar. El sabor explotó en sus papilas: recordaba como sabía Newt, recordaba los besos de Newt, recordaba cada maldito detalle de cada uno de ellos.

—Nunca había visto un amanecer en la playa. ¿Quieres guardar silencio un momento, shank? Después hablaremos, hablaremos todo lo que necesites.

Thomas asintió con suavidad, terminando por enredar su mano contra la de Newt. Fue capaz de sentir cuando este correspondió, deslizando sus dedos, apretándole con suavidad, recorriendo el espacio libre que sobraba entre ellos.  
Cuando Newt apoyó su cabeza contra uno de sus hombros, fue capaz de percibir el olor que manaba de él. No necesitó más pruebas, no necesitó más nada. Se sintió tranquilo, se sintió en paz. Newt estaba ahí, con él, y eso, era todo lo que necesitaba.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Ese fue un final abierto?
> 
> Sí. Después de mucho partirme la cabeza, he dejado a su criterio decidir el final. Por supuesto, desde mi punto de vista, existen tres posibilidades:
> 
> 1\. Newt volvió. Después de que se encontrara la cura, se le permitió volver con Thomas.  
> 2\. Thomas finalmente se rindió, permitiendo que su mente agobiada le otorgase el ver a Newt una vez más, aunque no fuese real.  
> 3\. Thomas murió y se reencontró con Newt, y acabaron juntos, como siempre debieron estar.
> 
> Pueden tomar el final que más les agrade, los tres, son válidos. Si tienen alguna otra teoría, pueden hacerla llegar en comentarios, así, otros lectores podrán leerla de igual manera.
> 
> ¿Habrá más después de esto?
> 
> No, la respuesta es no. Esta vez, si quedó como quedó. Estoy satisfecha con el trabajo y no creo hacer un epílogo posterior.
> 
> ¿Teorías de Daddy Dashner?
> 
> Sí, tomé de referencia lo que alguna vez llegó a decir. Ojo, para mí, Jessica andaba con Sonya (si, con Sonya) y por ende, nunca estuvo ni estará con Minho. 
> 
> El ave Newt me pareció un hermoso detalle, que decidí incluir, aunque la verdad, lloré mucho escribiendo sobre esto. 
> 
> ¿Newt era inmune?
> 
> Sí, mi teoría conspirativa, es que Newt SIEMPRE fue inmune, C.R.U.E.L. solo recreó la enfermedad en él para saber cómo funcionaba el cerebro de un inmune ante los efectos de la Llamarada. Thomas jamás se detuvo a mirar el cuerpo de Newt después de dispararle, por ende, jamás pudo comprobar si lo había matado o no. 
> 
> Mirándolo desde un punto de vista cruel, Newt siempre estuvo dentro de las Variables, y probablemente, y para mí, él siempre fue la cura. Pero eso nunca lo vamos a saber, eso es SOLO una teoría mía.
> 
> Aclaración sobre el capítulo 11: el capítulo está adaptado directamente de mi OS, "Please, Tommy. Please.", es por ello que existen similitudes entre ambos.
> 
> Finalmente, agradezco eternamente a las personas que me apoyaron hasta el final en esto. Especialmente a anniepellegrino7 quien siempre me apoyó de principio a fin, y a teenvampireswolf quien siempre me ha dado ánimos con sus palabras.
> 
> Este proyecto me tomó un año concretarlo. No copies ni plagies mi trabajo, por favor. Sé original.
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo en otro proyecto. Besitos larchitos de mi corazón.


End file.
